SABOR AH TI
by nekatenoh396
Summary: una fiesta, unos ojos color esmeralda, la brisa de la noche, fiestas de disfraces y el amor escondido entre dos personas tan distintas pero a la vez tan iguales en sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**_"_****_SABOR AH TI"_**

_Los personajes NO son nuestros, si no de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Hasta aquí una nueva entrega de nuestra nueva historia (Daré explicaciones de quien y quien escribe esta historia, en las notas de autor) espero les guste sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo…_

**Epilogo**

-buenas tardes—contesta el teléfono celular un chico peli negro, piel blanca, ojos azules, alto de 1.75, algo simpático

-¿Timmy?—responde la voz profunda al otro lado de la línea

-Noooo, soy Lorenzo Castro—respondió sarcásticamente -¿Qué deseas?—secamente le dice a la otra persona

-¿te peleaste otra vez con ella?—dice en tono de burla recargándose en la pared con su hombro cruzando los brazos

-no—fríamente acomodando la mochila en su hombro esperando el tren

-nooooo, ¿seguro?—hablaba jugando con sus uñas

-si me pele con ella pero es que reclamo por un mensaje que mando una compañera… ya sabes mujeres celosas—suspira dejando el tono frio en su voz y pasándolo a uno cansado

-lo imagine—sonríe burlonamente –te llame para pedirte un favor claro si puedes—

-¿en qué cárcel estas ahora?—alza la ceja derecha

-en ninguna aun en ninguna—sonríe –es que…-

-dinero tampoco tengo—responde rápidamente dejando las palabras de la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono

-tampoco quiero dinero—se retranca en su mano y apoya la cabeza en la pared

-¿entonces?—pregunta anonado el chico

-hospedaje—responde con naturalidad

-ohhhh no—dice sin respirar y pensar las cosas

-no tengo donde ir, por favor—hace la voz en forma de suplica pero seguía normal

-no, no y no, NO soy rico para dar de comer ah 2 personas y…-

-yo lo pagare, yo te are de desayunar lo que tú quieras, pero por favor—finge desesperación

-está bien, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – sube al tren, tomando el tubo sostenido en la parte del techo, tomando el celular con fuerza, suspirando y viendo como las puertas del transporte cierran

-dos semanas por favor—sigue fingiendo con la voz y con sus manos hace un gesto coqueto a una chica que esta rápidamente se sonroja, le hace un gesto coqueto guiñando el ojo y la deja ir

-esta…bien—sigue desconfiando, pero con un ahogo en su voz acepta

-gracias hermanito por eso mismo eres el mejor—sonríe con victoria –good bye—se despide colgando el teléfono público dejándolo en la rejilla caminando con las mano en los bolsillos

-no se donde tengo la cabeza para decirle que si—cierra los ojos…

**Dos largos días después **

-estas, hermosa cielo—sonríe acomodando su corbata

-gracias amor—le acomoda la corbata y le da un beso en la boca

-gracias a ti, sabes que nunca sabré acomodar esto—le besa la frente con ternura y amor

-echando a perder se aprende amor—lo jala de la corbata –pero ya fueron muchas gracias el día de hoy—le dice en tono coqueto

-si tienes razón—la toma de la cintura apegándola más a el

-que buen paquete tengo el día de hoy—le acaricia la entrepierna que rápidamente se pone dura

-…- se sonroja, sin decir nada mas, le besa con pasión, esta le responde con prisa sin pensarlo dos veces y sin perder el tiempo, rodea el cuello de chico con sus brazos y el rodea su cintura de ella con los mismos, el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso; la corbata, el saco ya habían desaparecido del chico, su camisa de este iba ajuntarse con ellos cuando "Din Dong" el timbre de la casa suena

-permíteme a mi amor, tu mientras arréglate—le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y camina a la puerta, firma de residido y entra de nuevo a la casa con una carta en manos -carta para mi amor—le dice con ternura, entregándosela.

-gracias bebe – le da un beso lento en la boca y abre la carta después de cinco minutos –"_querido Timmy hermano mío…"—_empieza a leer en voz baja al ver el contexto de esta y en una parte empalideció como un muerto, con los ojos abiertos, la garganta más seca y la amargura en su saliva –mañana—es lo unico que sale de su boca, en un susurro.

**CAPITULO I: "La llegada"**

En la noche fría de febrero exactamente a las 00 hrs en medio del obscuro anochecer, un carro negro que sería un gran camuflaje con la obscuridad de la noche si no fuera porque tiene las luces prendidas, fue aparcado enfrente de una casa blanca, sale una sombra del carro, abre la cajuela y saca una maleta dejándola en el piso, cierra la cajuela poniendo seguro y alarma al carro, abre sigilosamente la puerta de la casa entrando a esta, deja la maleta al lado de la puerta y enciende la luz, cierra y camina al comedor sin ruido cuando iba a pasar a la sala de estar, imaginando que no había nadie prende la luz de la sala.

Encontrando la imagen de su hermano desnudo de la cintura para arriba, porque de la cintura para abajo estaba tapado con una manta, despeinado; debajo de, él una aguamarina igual de desnuda –Timmy—alza un poco la voz pero no tan fuerte para que le escuche su hermano, pero los ojos de la aguamarina fueron abiertos repentinamente encontrando a un rubio, tes blanca, vestido formalmente con un traje negro, chaqueta de cuero negra, sus ojos verdes esmeralda sobre salían, sus pestañas muy chinas y pequeñas, la ceja muy bien definida

-dios—es lo unico que logra formular la aguamarina que sostenía la mirada penetrante de este, se levanta con rapidez tapándose con nada –que mira—se pone roja como un tomate

-n-nada—parpadea varias veces y le da su chaqueta –tenga cúbrase—

-g-racias—con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz y las manos frías toma la chaqueta

-de nada—responde con algo de duda –dígale a Timmy que regreso mañana

-está bien—se pone la chaqueta cubriéndose

-hasta luego—dice el rubio dando media vuelta

-bye—susurra la aguamarina, cuando escucho que la puerta era cerrada –apago la luz del cuarto, cubriéndose, fue a ver la puerta y cuando supo que no había nadien vio la maleta del chico –que vergüenza con el—suspira con tristeza al verse descubierta en esas circunstancias, vuelve a mirar la maleta la toma y la lleva al cuarto de los invitados, abre este, enciende la luz y entra –el tipo debe cargar piedras—acomoda las camisas encontrando una blanca, dejándole de lado.

Cuando pasa a la ropa interior encuentra unos bóxers para mujer –eh?—los mira curiosamente también acomodándolos, luego entra con los sostenes –este tipo es un tras-sexual tan seriecito que se veía—una imagen le vino a la cabeza, y en seguida la voló de sus pensamientos – no pienses en ese error del pasado Michiru—se dijo ella misma, después de acomodar todo lo de la maleta menos la camisa blanca que la doblo y se la llevo salió de la habitación cerrándola, camino a la habitación de su novio y la abrió –espero que no le duela mañana la espalda ah mi bebe—se quita la chaqueta dejándola en el sillón se mira al espejo completo viendo su desnudes –Michiru tu eres hermosa—se dijo coquetamente sonriendo.

Se puso la camisa blanca que por nada quiso dejar junto a la demás ropa y esta la cubrió hasta los muslos, se puso su ropa interior, abrocho la camisa y se acostó a dormir…

**Al otro día**

Los ojos verdes del rubio eran abiertos por el sol –mmm un rato mas por amor de dios—dijo cubriéndose con su antebrazo murmurando –no vamos haru ya nada mas levántate floja—quita su brazo y mira el reloj 6 am –aaaa con razón quiero dormir mas si es de madrugada—sonríe apagando, parpadea un par de veces –¿ya abran despertado?- se pregunta –conociendo a Timmy ya—abre su carro y sale de el –espero no volver una imagen como ayer –recuerda la imagen –dios me libre de esa imagen—cierra el carro y camina de nuevo a la puerta esta vez siendo recibida por la misma chica, ojos azules, simpática, un poco de tono rojo, en sus mejillas, su cabello aguamarina que parecía las olas del mar, pestañas largas pero no tan extravagantes y las cejas bien definidas –esta...—

-si pasa—le abre la puerta dejándole entrar

-gracias—entra y busca a Timmy quien estaba en el comedor desayunando unas tostadas, CON ROPA, y un jugo –ropa—suspira –buenos días—

El chico por el rabillo del ojo le mira y sonríe –buenos días hermanita—deja el periódico de lado y le abraza, mientras le susurra al oído –me gusta el café sin mucha azúcar y tostadas con jugo para desayunar

-entendido y anotado—le dice de misma forma

-amor mio ven—le habla a la aguamarina

-dime amor—llega ante ellos

-ella es Haruka Tenoh mi hermana, haru ella es Michiru Kaioh mi prometida—y con esa palabra el tiempo se paro para a rubia y para la oji azul, las dos vieron al chico y la mirada de ruka se fue directamente al anillo en su dedo uno de plata con un diamante

-felicidades—dice la rubia –un gusto cuñada—le da la mano

-el gusto es mío—toma la mano y la estrecha –me tengo que ir cielo te amo—le da un beso a timm y una mirada a Haruka quien la devuelve toma su bolsa y se va

_"__Michiru kaoi"_ piensa Haruka viendo cómo salía con rapidez la ninfa, de un lugar te eh visto

_"__Haruka Tenoh" _piensa Michiru cuando sale juro que te conozco pero no te reconozco

_"__ESOS OJOS ¡! " _los pensamientos de ellas dos se unieron dando a conocer esas dos palabras…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autores:**

Esta vez pluraliso por que dios me ah mandado ah mi senseih xD (mi amigo) x respeto ya saben la identidad mia y de el quedaran en secreto (aunque muxos nos conocen :P) pero el asi lo quiere asi k le diremos usami oh usagi (jajajaja el mi sensei ja!) bueno espero les guste nuestra nueva historia, espero ya valla mejorando y sea de su interés espero sus cometarios como siempre k son de gran apoyo para k mejoremos…. Bn saben k en las notas de autorxc hablo como kiera pero en el contexto no si no pierde la formalidad y ya estoy cansada son la 1 am de la noche del 15 de febrero, este es nuestra regalo de nosotros para ustedes de 14 de febrero ; sin nd k decir solo… Se despide de ustedes.

**Sus servidores NEKATENOH =3 Y USAGI Cx **

psd: tengo sueño


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO ****: "Falsas esperanzas" **

"_esos ojos yo los eh visto en alguna parte, Michiru Kaioh ¿quién eres verdaderamente?" _se preguntaba Tenoh en su subconsciente

-tierra llamando a Haruka, ¿me escuchas?— Timmy le movió la mano de arriba abajo trayéndola a la realidad

-amm no disculpa-frota sus ojos – ¿qué me decías?

-decía que el desayuno tiene que estar listo a las 06 am, como ya te eh dicho que me gusta desayunar, tienes que hacer el quehacer de acá, no vengo a comer a la casa así que tienes la opción de comer a fuera oh hacerte de comer, la cena se sirve a las 20 pm, y me gusta leer el diario en las mañanas así que ya sabrás que hacer—la mira de arriba abajo examinándola

-si…eso creo—siento la mano de su hermano en su hombro

-nos iremos a la mitad de gastos, y siempre segura de lo que digas jamás tambales la voz enfrente de mí—se le acerca al oído –se percibir el miedo en las personas—dice con seriedad

-está bien—dice con algo de seguridad

-y tampoco finjas seguridad cuando no la tienes, se cuando me mienten—se pone el saco –es hora de que me valla, no puedo llegar de nuevo tarde oh si no esta vez si me despiden—camina a la puerta –nos vemos—sale

-si tu lo dices—suspira la rubia jalando su cabello –en serio necesito una visita al peluquero—mira de un lado a otro –dios odio levantarme temprano—frota sus ojos de nuevo bostezando –soy muy floja para mi mala suerte—cierra los ojos suspirando, navegándose completamente en sus pensamientos cuando, el reflejo de unos ojos azules le regresan a la realidad _"Michiru" _–kaioh—susurra -¿de dónde te conozco?... ¿de dónde?—se cuestiona ella misma

Pasada una hora la rubia ya había terminado el quehacer y estaba bañada –que rápido pasa el tiempo—toma su mochila, acomodando su gorra y sus lentes –de nuevo otro día y es igual –suspira saliendo de la casa, cerrando con llave.

Poniendo un cigarro en su boca, encendiéndolo mientras camina por las calles, ahora transitadas –cierto por poco olvidaba algo importante—saca de su mochila, una libreta azul, cocida con estambre dorado –única que ha sobrevivido—sonríe ojeando la libreta.

Se detiene, ah revisar bien el contexto de lo que tenía el papel plasmado con tinta, sin darse cuenta que una persona más baja que ella se acercaba, cuando iba a apagar el cigarro que había disfrutado la persona que venía tropezó con ella, antes de que la rubia callera se detuvo en un pie, con buenos reflejos tomo de la cintura ah la chica, sosteniéndola, pero no pudo evitar que su libreta azul y los libros de esta cayeran al piso.

-debería tener más cuidado señorita—dice soltando a la chica sin verle, recogió su libreta entregando a la chica los libros que ella traía, aun sin fijarse quien era -tenga más cuidado para la siguiente vez —volvió abrir su libreta y siguió caminando

-gracias—musito la voz que era nadien mas que Michiru Kaioh que había observado cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia _"NO puedo ni siquiera pensar en que seas tú, aunque sé que eras parte de mi pasado, Haruka Tenoh ¿eres o no la persona de esa noche?" _pensaba mientras veía como la rubia se alejaba entre las personas, no dejo de observarle hasta que le perdió de vista, dando vuelta caminado…

La rubia por fin llegaba a su cometido, cuando… – mirad quien se ah dignado a venir Logan—dijo un señor gordo, con barba

-pero mira nada mas, que grata sorpresa—le sigue la corriente un chico de ojos miel, tes blanca, golpeado su brazo

-así es una gran sorpresa apoco no ¿Logan?—dice un tercer hombre de ojos verdes claro, piel morena

-claro Eloid es un placer que el señorito por fin se haiga dignado a venir y a la vez es una gran sorpresa como dicen Loiret y Derek— les responde un chico güero, ojos miel, cabello rubio

-Ja-Ja!—ríe rodando los ojos –que lindos amigos tengo—bota la mochila al piso, dejando cuidadosamente la libreta

-te pierdes una semana y llegas furiosa—brinca Derek, llegando a ella con una sonrisa

-no te enojes haru sabes que solo jugamos oh que ¿ya no eres como antes?—camina Eloid a su lado

-déjenlo tal vez su novia lo dejo al pobre—dice Loiret que había saltado después del moreno, recargándose en el hombro de la rubia

-no soy un mueble, reprobé la materia de recardadera laguit—se burla, dejándolo caer, sonriendo

-omggg a mi amor ¿lo dejo su novia bebe?—golpea su brazo logan

-jajajajaj soña que yo no me vuelvo a enamorar ya lo había dicho—le da unos golpecitos en la cara

-jajaja pero que amargada te has vuelto—

-no, no, Eloid no es amargada, es chocolate amargo—

-jajajaja, no saben nada ustedes dos, ella es un te amargo como el que hacia mi abuela para su riñón—

-pensé que era para su páncreas— comenta loreid

-la verdad es que olvide para que era—se rie logan

-jajajaja pero que locos están ustedes—ríe Haruka –bueno a trabajar que no conseguiremos nada si no abrimos el taller

-debes estar loca tenemos cuatro autos y dos motos—responde logan

-por eso no hemos abierto no queremos más trabajo— replica el gordo

-pero haru como buen amigo ara las motocicletas mientras cada uno se atiende en los autos ¿no es así haru?—sonríe dereck mirando a la rubia

-necesito el dinero, solo por eso—suspira

-sabíamos que no era porque nos extrañaras por eso venias—

-te dije que hiciéramos la apuesta lore—

-para la otra la aremos esa apuesta logan—

-palabra de hombre—escupe en su mano estirándola

-palabra de hombre—hace lo mismo aprontándola con el otro

-palabra de asquerosos—dice Haruka con asco

-¿Qué? Si así somos los hombres cuando las mujeres no están— responden los dos a la defensiva

-entonces ¿qué es Haruka?—pregunta eloid con curiosidad viendo a la rubia

-ella es una rubia de sexo no identificado—responden sonrientes

La rubia les saca el dedo medio –que hijos de…-

-haru aquí no—dice Derek –allá si—

-jajajajajajajajajajaja si si claro, claro jajajajajaja—

**6 horas después**

La rubia abrió la puerta de la casa –comprare un auto cuando tenga pasta—sonríe –necesito un baño y una buena comida—suspira.

20 minutos sale la rubia del baño con una playera blanca mangas largas, y un pantalón negro, iba a subir las escaleras cuando DINGGG, DONGGG –vamos no hay nadien en casa—reniega caminando a la puerta, cuando está enfrente de ella la abre, encontrándose con una melena aguamarina –h-hola—dice nerviosa

-disculpa deje algo aquí—dice Michiru un poco sonrojada viendo al piso

-pasa—abre Haruka tratando de recuperar su antigua postura

-espero no molestar—entra, escuchando la puerta cerrándose, con lentitud

-para nada— dice Haruka con sorpresa y con una felicidad

-en la mañana no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo—

-te fuiste muy rápido—dice Haruka acercándose a ella

-lo sé, espero me disculpes, es solo que sigo avergonzada por lo de ayer—se vuelve a sonrojar poniéndose nerviosa

_"tu voz"_—Am si no te preocupes, mejor comencemos desde cero, os ¿parece?—le sonríe

-si—responde la sonrisa con timidez

_"tu sonrisa"_ –Haruka Tenoh—le extiende su mano

-Michiru kaioh, mucho gusto— toma la mano de la rubia

_"tu piel" _besa su mano –el gusto es mío—_"tu olor" _

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 18 hrs y ellas seguían platicando de su vida.

-es hora que me valla haru—le acaricia el rostro

-está bien michi ve con cuidado—_"¿porque me pones nerviosa?" _la rubia despide a la aguamarina en la puerta de beso – ¿vendrás mañana?—

-a la misma hora— se va

La rubia se queda regocijándose de la felicidad sin sabor porque esperaba que fuera el siguiente día.

Mientras la sirena caminaba pensando en la rubia y en esos ojos, cuando por fin había llegado a su apartamento soltó en llanto _"¿Por qué no te eh olvidado?, las esperanzas eran muchas de que fueras ella…pero no lo eres no lo eres y jamás lo serás" _se puso a llorar entre su cama, aferrada a la almohada, desconsoladamente, hasta que se quedo dormida...

A la mañana siguiente se levanto se vio al espejo _"¿por qué haru, no puede ser ella?, ¿Por qué de nuevo el mismo sueño donde veo sus ojos?, ¿por qué de nuevo la busco al amanecer?, no puedo seguir así, estoy com-prometida…dios sabe que no le amo", _se fue quitando prenda por prenda dejándolas regadas por el piso hasta llegar a la ducha…

_"necesito salir de nuevo hoy tampoco estoy muy bien para estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes_" pensaba mientras se ponía la ropa.

Caminaba por las calles cuando de nuevo se tropieza con una persona _"Haruka"_ pensó al reconocer el perfume

-tenga más cuidado, por…favor—esta vez la rubia si la vio -Michiru—susurra

-lo tendré—le dice con una sonrisa aunque ni ella misma se explicara el porqué de esa felicidad, y esa tranquilidad, que tenia al lado de la rubia

-eso espero—besa su mejilla –te espero en la casa, voy tarde al trabajo—

Esta vez sí sabía a dónde iba y por lo menos esta vez se despidió de ella como lo deseaba _"Haruka ¿por qué no puedes ser ella?"_ se preguntaba más frecuentemente, mientras veía como esta se alejaba

**Días después **

Como era de costumbre desde hace unos días, Michiru iba a la casa, oh Haruka la buscaba, la rubia no se explicaba del ¿Por qué de esa atracción con su cañada?, sabía que era un pecado pero que podía hacer si ella no era de hierro para no sentir las atenciones y cariños de Michiru, así seguirían pasando días y ellas cada vez se hacían más frecuentes sus llamadas, sus mensajes, sus visitas diarias. Aunque para haru, Michiru solo vía le veía como una amiga la rubia no evitaba ponerse nerviosa al lado de la aguamarina y esta cada vez más, fue perdiendo las esperanzas, sabía que eran falsas y las desecho de su corazón al creer que Haruka era ella…

**Continuara….**

**Notas de autores: **

Comentarios, opiniones, criticas, se acepta de todo…

**ATTE: **

**Neka Tenoh =3 y Usami cx**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III** **: "¿Es un pecado enamorarme de ella?"**

_Entonces siento mi cuerpo desfallecer, una espada atravesándome el cuerpo… Veo mi sangre brotar de mi boca, ¿Quién fue?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?... No lo sé, escucho el grito ahogado de mi dama, rogando a dios que me salve, que no me aparte de su lado… Pero ¿qué somos nosotros? más que humildes paganos en el reino de la discordia, porque pedid a dios que nos salve si nosotros lo hemos vendido, ¿Por qué rogar una vida? Cuando nosotros la desperdiciamos, no la vivimos con las personas amadas… ¿Por qué?..._

_Sonrió al saber que ella ya no estará sola, que aunque no me parezca, ella lo tiene ah él y que yo solo fui el error más grande de su vida…Cerré mis ojos por inercia no tenía nada que percibir, sentí mi cuerpo caer al piso, rogué a dios que ella se acercara y creo que aunque no haiga sido muy devota ah él, fue tan misericordioso , que la llevo a mi lado, tomando mi mano, sentía sus lagrimas saladas y calientes que salían de sus ojos azules como el mar, recorrían mis manos; el dolor va desapareciendo como el agua cuando alguien quiere agarrarle entre en sus manos y ¿Qué es lo que obtiene? La frescura, más no el agua._

_Me veo en un lugar vacio y obscuro, nadie habitaba aquí, siento quede mi espalda salen dos grades alas, desgarrando mi piel, sin dolor en mi cuerpo las posee, en el aleteo prendo vuelo, al reino de lo no vivido, en el reino de lo no gozado, en el reino de lo mal amado, y hablo del reino de la obscuridad, donde todos arden ¿es este mi destino? Vivid eternamente en el infierno, no lo acepto…_

_Pasaron días, horas, minutos, segundo, tal vez yo sigo volando, y entonces llego al reino habitado, por la escoria, la hipocresía ,la mentira ….el reino mas sádico, hablo del reino humano, veo a mi dama a lo lejos sufriendo, llorando, buscando la muerte….bajo hasta ella, tal vez no me vea pero, tal vez me escuche, tengo esa pequeña esperanza, tomándola de la cintura la abrazo, quiero sentirla por última vez, y susurrando a su oído le digo…en algún tiempo, lugar y espacio, nos juntaremos para ser sobrevivientes y gozar de la vida eterna, y estaremos juntas, tal vez es nuestro destino ir al infierno juntas, por el pecado de amarnos, pero si en verdad me amas me dejaras ir, no quiero seguir atada ah este mundo, te prometo que cuando estemos juntas no habrá dolor… Recuérdame para no ser olvidada, y olvídame para no ser recordada, espero entiendas el significado de esa frase, mientras tanto…_

_Espérame que yo esperare por ti...Algún día nos volveremos a ver y entonces todo será diferente te amo Michiru kaioh, te amo_

-Te amo—susurro una Haruka despertando de su sueño, escuchando como las manecillas del reloj andaban, sintiendo su cuerpo frio, sus ojos verdes esmeralda resaltaban, en la obscuridad de la noche, miro su celular 4:30 de la mañana -¿Qué fue ese sueño tan…extraño—se preguntaba a ella misma en susurros entonces un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, una noche como aquella, los ojos azules, el olor de la piel frescura a mar, la tibieza, el rose de piel y piel, los besos, las caricias y de nuevo los ojos _"¡LOS OJOS!...Michiru tú no puedes ser…" _se levanto, caminando a la gran ventana, la abrió y prendiendo un cigarro mirando a la nada, pensó y pensó dos, tres, tantas veces como pudiera en los ojos y en la probabilidad de eso _"el pecado da amarte"_ pensó, trato de juntar todos sus recuerdos, las caricias _"el pecado de volverme a enamorar"_ piensa con dolor, _"el sufrimiento que seas de él y no mía, Michiru Kaioh ¿Qué me hiciste?"_ piensa Haruka con amargura, no era hora de fumar, apagando el cigarro, de sus ojos salieron dos lagrimas y ante estas salieron muchas más…

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y Haruka transitaba las calles vacías, llego al taller, abriendo este se metió hasta la parte trasera caminando por un atajo, esta vez no llevaba su mochila, pero si su libreta, llego a un cuarto apartado, de la libreta saco una pequeña llave plateada, abrió la puerta y encontró un lugar con fierros, cosas desechas, el reciclaje, y se acerco al rincón más obscuro; quitando la manta que era blanca y por el polvo y el mal cuidado era un poco opaca, encontró una motocicleta, negra, con franjas doradas, ah simple vista se veía ah la perfección, era la motocicleta amada por los dioses, pero su defecto eran algunos tornillos mal puestos, el motor y uno que otros cables.

La rubia siempre se había negado ah repararla sabia que la persona que arreglara la motocicleta iba a morir en el intento, de desesperación y hasta ese día ella…

Quitando la pata con la que se sostenía la motocicleta, sacándola con cuidado y dejando todo como antes, la llevo al centro del taller, la empezó a desarmar, a cambiar cables…

-entonces yo le dije si te pones en esa posición si te doy mamacita chula—decía logan mientras entraban los cuatro al taller, viendo a la rubia desarreglada, llena de grasa

-Ruka, pero dios que haces mujer sabes que esa motocicleta no tendr…-

-¡cállate!—dijo con la voz ruda, viendo a sus amigo a los ojos - Eloid esta motocicleta, arrancara y volverá a hacer mía como la primera vez—

-está bien—respondió el señor con miedo, era raro que haru respondiera así, pero cuando le importaba algo, se ponía así

Eran las 22 hrs y Haruka seguía en esa motocicleta, su cara estaba grasienta al igual que sus manos -esta listo—toma la toalla y se seca las manos, limpiando su cara, hacia una seis horas los chicos se habían retirando, tiro la toalla y prendió la moto –suena bien—dio pequeños arreglos y cuando quedo lista. Salió a dar una vuelta…

**00 hrs**

Haruka entro a la casa con sumo cuidado, cuando llego ah su cuarto, se fue desvistiendo lentamente, sacándose la camisa, desabrochando su pantalón, tiro la camisa, abrió la llave y lavo su cuerpo, se acostó en la cama, un brazo atrás de la nuca y otro en su abdomen –Michiru porque estas en mi mente—susurro –¿por qué?-

**4:30 am**

Seguía en la misma postura, fumando y fumando, ya había acabado con una cajetilla completa, y aun seguía tratando de saber más de la aguamarina.

20 minutos después tomo su chaqueta de cuero, sus gafas obscuras, unos pantalones negros y unas botas tipo militar, en la bolsa derecha una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo las llaves de la casa y salió, sin hacer ruido.

Timmy estaba de viaje de negocios, llegaba dentro de una semana, dos meses pasaban, cada vez Michiru y Haruka convivían con más frecuencia _"tal vez por eso estoy enamorada de ti"_ negó con la cabeza _"no, no y no… Tú no puedes enamorarme nadien se le clava en el corazón a Haruka Tenoh". _Cerró con llave y subió a la moto conduciendo al risco, en menos de media hora estaba sentada, en la punta de este, el mar golpeaba en las rocas con fuerza, prendiendo otro cigarro, miraba el amanecer, _"Michiru, ¿acaso eres la chica de aquella noche?, a caso me volverás a robar el corazón Michiru_" repetía una y otra y otra vez el mismo nombre.

Horas después regreso a la ciudad, las ojeras en rostro eran muy notorias, marco un numero en su celular, mientras se desvestía _"vamos contesta" _–Hola—

-hola haru, donde has estado, eh estado buscándote desde ayer—se escucho la voz reclamándole

-vamos, no te pongas así estaba arreglando unas cosas importantes—responde con una sonrisa

-Mas importantes ¿que yo?—pronuncia temblorosa

-¿disculpa?—borro la sonrisa de su rostro

-…-se escucha un suspiro por parte de la otra persona, guardando silencio

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunta preocupada

\- no te acordaste ¿verdad?— dice con un dejo de tristeza

-¿de qué?— trata de recordar

Vuelve a suspirar—me invitaste a salir—

-…- ahora reinaba el silencio al lado de la rubia

-ayer me dejaste plantada…— espero una objeción por parte de la rubia

-…- siguió sin pronunciar una palabra

-en el mismo café de siempre— dice lo último con pesado

-voy para allá—cuelga el teléfono, tirando la taza de café al piso, sin darle importancia, salió como rayo, tomando el casco de la motocicleta y andando en esta con rapidez_ "pero que tarada soy"_ trata de acelerar mas, pasando por alto el semáforo _"tonta, tonta" _se decía ella misma en su cabeza, cuando hubo llegado a su cometido, una mansión blanca, con dos fuentes al centro de cada lado, rodeadas de rosas, figuras de animales hechas con las plantas, un pasillo de azulejo blanco, que ahora era ensuciado por las ruedas de la motocicleta, Haruka hizo un giro al manubrio, sacando las llaves y tirando la motocicleta; como una verdadera profesional..

Caminando con rápidos pasos a la puerta blanca, lanzando el casco sin importare nada, toco siendo recibida por una sirvienta

-Buenas tardes, joven Tenoh—sonríe la anciana

-Buenas tardes Mao—responde de igual forma – ¿se encontrara? La joven Michiru—pregunta dejando de lado las formalidades

-claro esta atrás, en la…-

Sin escuchar mas Haruka fue corriendo atrás de la casa con rapidez; cuando por fin llego, fue recibida con el mejor espectáculo de su vida, la aguamarina salía de las profundidades marinas, cayendo gotas de agua, en su cuerpo perfectamente delineado y perfecto, con su cara un poco inclina para atrás, su cuello hermosamente expuesto al peligro de ser besado, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos cerrados, con las manos en su cabello.

-Michiru—susurro para que no le escuchara, sintiendo que todos los pensamientos eran boqueados, quedando maravillada con aquella función de la otra mujer, sintiendo su corazón saliendo de su corazón, sus ojos abiertos, soportando la respiración

-¿seguirás callada Haruka?—pregunto la chica abriendo los ojos, saliendo de la piscina, secando su cuerpo con la toalla

-discúlpame—fue lo unico que articulo la rubia

-¿por qué?—camino a su lado

\- por espiarte—parpadeo un par de veces

-ósea ya llevabas rato aquí— sonrió

-¿Qué?...—se puso roja -NO, no, no pienses eso Michiru acabo de llegar y...—la nombrada, puso un dedo en sus labios

-lo sé solo jugaba—suelta una risita –escuche tus pasos—le aclara empieza a caminar

-debes tener buen oído—camina tras ella

-tal vez si—se puso la bata –vamos—la ve a los ojos con sensualidad

-ajam— fue lo unico que pudo contestar, pues había quedado hipnotizada con aquellos ojos azules

-está bien te llevare—sonríe, tomando la mano de la rubia, entrelazándola con ella, caminando por el pasillo

-parezco niñita regañada—sonríe

-eres mi niñita mala—besa su mejilla

-puede ser- entran las dos a la casa. –Wouuuu que enorme casa—con sorpresa, se expresa la rubia

\- si no fuera por Mao me sentiría realmente sola—sube las escaleras

-me imagino— seguía a la aguamarina

-me aburro y por eso siempre salgo—abre la puerta de su habitación

-las damas primero—le da el paso la rubia, galantemente

-gracias pero le recuerdo gran caballero que usted también es un chico—rie, entrando

-lo sé, pero sencillamente no me siento como tal… Y eso de caballero me queda mejor—cierra la puerta, tras ella

\- jajajajaja si, mucho mejor—

La rubia mira fijamente a la chica, cara a cara

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunta la chica, sonrojándose levemente

-Michiru te han dicho que cuando sonríes ¿eres más bonita?—le dice con total sinceridad, provocando que la chica que sonrojara mas

-¿Tú crees?—

-No lo creo, lo afirmo— se pone seria

-gracias—

-no agradezcas—sonríe

La chica le da la espalda a la rubia –Ire a darme un baño, no tardo—camina con rapidez sin ver a Haruka

_"Haruka hija de puta ¿Qué hiciste?" _piensa la rubia, para sí misma regañándose por lo que ah dicho _"torpe, torpe, torpe, eso eres_" se sienta en el sillón

**_En el baño_**

La figura de la chica, que tapaba su rostro con sus manos,_ "es lo más tierno que alguien me pudo a ver dicho"_ pensaba con alegría _"dios, esta mujer me sonroja demasiado"_ sonríe

_"¿Por qué no te conocí antes Haruka Tenoh"_ quita el anillo de su dedo anular, dejándolo en el espejo, viéndose ella misma _"Timmy, discúlpame" _soltó una lagrima, seguida de muchas más…

10 minutos después salió Michiru

-Mao ah dicho que es hora de comer—avisa Haruka _"¿está mal amarte con esta pasión?"_

-está bien—se cepillo el cabello – ¿vamos?—le dio una sonrisa

-si vamos—le devuelve la sonrisa

_"será pecado, ¿qué me gustes?"_ vuelve a tomar su mano saliendo con la rubia –ruka, tu cabello me gusta—acaricia lo mencionado –están suave, y desprende un rico olor a vainilla de el—

-gracias michi—ríe

La aguamarina sin pensarlo le da un beso, en la comisura de sus labios, las dos se ponen sonrojadas, pero felices a la vez, la rubia le abre una silla, ofreciéndole asiento, el cual es bien recibido por la aguamarina, después ella se sienta a su lado…

Así pasada la hora de comer, se sentaron en la sala a ver una película, jugando entre ellas, sin prestar mucha intención. Llegado el atardecer, salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines, como una pareja, con sus manos entrelazadas

-Michiru te quiero mucho—Haruka la abrazaba por la espalda, con su cara en el hombro de esta

-yo también mi haru—le acaricia el cabello

-en unos minutos más veremos, cuando el sol se haiga ido, y la luna salga—la aguamarina se separa de Haruka -¿Qué pasa?—pregunta anonada

-nada—se para enfrente de ella

-bueno—se pone en su postura normal

La aguamarina pone las manos en el pecho de la rubia, mirándola a los ojos

_"Tal vez no esté bien" _piensa Michiru pasando las manos al cuello de Haruka

_"Tal vez sea prohibida" _la rubia, le rodea la cintura

_"pero si tan solo ella…"_ se paró de puntitas

_"…me amara"_ inclino su rostro

_"seria la mujer más feliz del mundo_" se unieron los dos pensamientos, así como sus labios, despidiendo con aquel beso, al sol dando paso a la noche

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORES:**

¿Qué tal les va?, esta vez no tarde en actualizar ¿verdad?, es que cuando hay inspiración la hay (mi hermano reviso las primeras partes, porque yo las empeoraba . Gracias TOBI así le digo a mi nichan) bueno igual es k quedo el cap ¿apoco no? n.n Bueeeeeenooo se aceptan opiniones, criticas, se acepta de TODO xD

_Queda con ustedes:_

**NEKATENOH =3 Y USAMI CX**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV: _"_Engaños"**

En la habitación 416, del hotel más lujoso de Tokio, se escuchaban unos gemidos, después de cinco minutos, la chica estaba acostada en el pecho de su acompañante trazando círculos con su dedo.

Suspira –me tengo que ir—se levanta dejando a la chica recostada

-¿A dónde?, si el vuelo sale, mañana a las 12 de la tarde— lo mira

-y ¿eso qué?—pregunta poniéndose su ropa interior junto con el pantalón

-Timmy quédate un ratito más conmigo—le jalo el cabello negro cariñosamente

-Cami hemos hablado sobre el tema—se pone de pie –sabes que…-

-que amas a michiru y en pocos meses se casaran—se levanta tapándose con la sabana

-así es, en abril nos vamos a casar—mira a la chica que estaba parada al frente de, él una peli roja, de piel blanca, ojos negros y labios carnosos. –sabes que esto es para bajarnos la calentura, no es nada serio—se pone su camisa y lo zapatos

-si—mira como se aleja el chico, y una lagrima ronda por su cara

-lo sabias—dice saliendo de la habitación

_"lo sabia Timmy pero en mi corazón no puedo mandar" _cae de rodillas tapando su rostro dejando caer sus lagrimas

El chico camina bajando de las escaleras con prisa, hasta el estacionamiento _"lo siento Camila, en serio lo siento…Pero amo a michiru" _saco las llaves de su carro subiendo a un convertible rojo, mientras lo enciende, pone el cinturón.

Marcando el numero de la aguamarina, va manejando _"michiru"_

**_En otro lugar_**

El celular de michiru sonaba como loco, pero nadie le hacía caso

-haru, mi celular suena—dijo entre el beso, la rubia se iba a separar pero la chica se aferro más de su cuello

-dejemos que siga sonando—sonrió, al ver la reacción de la mujer más pequeña, pero el molesto celular no dejaba de sonar. Entonces Haruka se separo –debe ser algo importante—

-puede ser—refunfuñando se aleja un poco de la rubia– ¡QUE!—contesta con enfado

-hola mi amor—se escucho la voz con dulzura al otro lado de la línea, poniéndola pálida

-h-hola timm—dice nerviosa

-¿Qué haces? Mi amor—

-n-nada—parpadea, aun mas nerviosa

-mmm supongo que estas ocupada—contesta con duda

-SI—

-bueno te llamo mañana cuando llegue, ¿está bien?—

-ajam— sentía algo de incomodidad al hablar con el chico

-bueno, entonces nos vemos, te amo—

-…- la chica no respondió –adiós Timmy- dijo colgando

Cuando regreso al lado de Haruka, miro esos ojos esmeralda que le daban confianza –es mejor que te vayas—se lo dijo con una seriedad, sin verla a los ojos

-¿Qué paso?— la cuestiono

-Haruka, por favor retírate, me duele la cabeza— empezó a caminar con rapidez a la salida

-está bien, mañana…- la siguió

-voy a salir—la interrumpió tajantemente parándose en la puerta -yo te llamo para que nos veamos de nuevo— le hace un gesto con la mano

-de acuerdo esperare tu llamada—sale, esperando un abrazo o un beso de despedida

-chau—siguió sin verla a los ojos, dándose vuelta para caminar a su casa

-bye—susurraron los labios de la chica, subiéndose a su moto

Michiru dio un último vistazo para ver si Haruka se había ido y efectivamente la motocicleta ya no estaba _"lo siento haru pero, estoy confundida" _tapo sus ojos

-señorita michiru, ¿se encuentra bien?—pregunto la sirvienta

-si Mao—camino a su cuarto –buenas noches—

-buenas noches y señorita michiru—

-¿dime?—vio a la anciana de lejos

-si de algo sirve, el joven Tenoh es muy bueno—le dedico una sonrisa

-lo se Mao—sonrió al recordar ah Haruka –lo sé—suspiro entrando a su cuarto…

Por otra parte Haruka aceleraba la motocicleta sintiendo el viento golpeando su rostro._"Michiru ¿qué paso"_ se cuestionaba, aumentado más la velocidad sin éxito _"¿Por qué? ese cambio tan repentino"_ recordó el beso _"si tú fuiste la que me beso"_ llego a la casa _"¿Quién fue? el inoportuno que te ha llamado" _bajo de la moto dejándola en la cochera, junto al carro de su hermano…

Suspirando entra a la casa –rayos michiru me corrió tan rápido, que no cogí mi casco—rasca su cabeza, mirando la taza y el café rezagado ahí junto con algunas hormigas –que asco—

Camina hasta la cocina, sacando el trapeador –debo pensar dos veces cuando tire algo y este lleno—empieza a recoger los restos de la taza – ¡auch! Me corte—empieza a brotar sangre de su dedo, tirando la basura, empieza ah limpiar el piso.

Después de diez minutos había quedado como si nada y de su dedo aun salía algo de sangre –um pero que descuidada me eh vuelto—saca un poco de alcohol, untándolo en algodón, en su dedo; después pone un curita en el –listo como nuevo—camina a su habitación prendiendo la luz –no tengo sueño- saca su celular y envía un texto al número de michiru—espero que todavía no estes dormida -dice sacándose la camisa

La aguamarina estaba recostada, en su cama pensando _"en solo cinco minutos, me olvide de todo, y fue por culpa de ese beso…ese rico beso"_ suspira escuchando su celular sonar, mirando un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada lo mira y el contacto decía "HARU" involuntariamente sonríe y mira el texto **_holaaa tal vez estés dormida, tal vez no _xD_, bueno dada la casualidad de que me corriste de tu casa literariamente hablando… Te aviso que deje mi casco en ella _:P _te pido lo guardes, por favor, buena noche sirenita _;) ** la chica sonríe y escribe una respuesta, dejando el celular a su lado…

La rubia se encontraba vestida para dormir y de igual forma estaba ya acostada **_discúlpame haru, solo no me sentía muy bien, y si Mao ya se ah encargado en guardarlo Joven Tenoh jejeje algún día tendrás que decirle a la señora tu secreto Señorita Tenoh n.n… ¿sirenita? Ese apodo es porque…**_ la rubia niega con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras escribe…

El celular, no acabo de sonar cuando michiru ya estaba leyendo el texto **_aaa no te has dormido tramposita, las sirenas son muy buenas en el agua, sus movimientos son extraordinarios, es la mitad humano y la mitad pescado, a aparte de que son muy bonitas, pero obvio que no mas que tu preciosa ;)**_ la aguamarina se sonroja levemente

Haruka revisaba unas canciones cuando sonó el celular, abriendo rápidamente el mensaje leyó **_gracias por lo de hermosa, pero te recuerdo que con su canto embrujan a los humanos y se los comen, es decir son mutantes, así que te voy a comer haruuu _:v_**_

_**si es contigo si me dejo comer michiru, por una sirena así de hermosa como tu yo si me dejo comer **_ ahora si la chica se puso más roja y siguió leyendo el mensaje **_por cierto ¿qué haces despierta? Si te sentías mal**_ la chica se puso nerviosa y no contesto el mensaje _"que vergüenza" _pensó, se tapo la cara con la almohada

Haruka esperaba respuesta pero no le llego, se acobijo con la sabana y escribió un último mensaje, apago el celular y se quedo dormida…

Michiru estaba cerrando los ojos y sonó su celular **_Mmm buenas noches, cuídate mucho te mando un abrazo y un beso, ten lindos sueños mi sirenita T.Q.M**_ abrazo el celular contra su pecho con felicidad y se durmió.

**A la mañana siguiente **

El sol entraba como de costumbre y golpeaba los ojos a la rubia, junto con el estorboso reloj que empezaba a sonar.

Da un gran bostezo, mientras trata de apagar el reloj y por desesperación a no poder lograr su cometido, le da un manotazo tirándolo al suelo –aaa pero es sábado—le da la espalda a la ventana, escondiendo su cara ente la almohada, de pronto el sol se fue haciendo más insoportable -agrrr , ya voy, ya voy—se levanta refunfuñando.

Se pone de pie, quita su playera roja, depositándola en el sillón; camina a su ropero saca su vestimenta, mira el calendario 28 de febrero, -hoy llega Tim—se pone la camisa roja, unos pantalones de vestir negros y sus acostumbrados tenis de bota, se levanta las mangas de la camisa.

-la única vez que me veo como una mujer es cuando hago el quehacer—empieza a lavar los trastes, deposita la ropa en la lavadora, tiende la cama, prepara el desayuno ya después de dos horas, se sienta almorzar, apenas da un mordisco a su tostada cuando…

El sonido de una guitarra empezaba a tocar, dando paso a la batería –demonios ni porque son las 8 de la mañana pueden dejar de molestar—bota la tostada y contesta el celular –BUENO—

-Haruka te espero en veinte minutos en el aeropuerto…por cierto llega temprano odio esperarte— sin más colgó el teléfono

La rubia aventó el celular contra la pared, entonces recordó y corrió ah auxiliar su celular, encontrándose la tapa, y la pantalla, esparcido todo –NOOOOOOOO, mi celular— aúlla, con dolor –era lo unico que tenia de valor—lloriquea –maldito TIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY—lanza los restos de su celular, tomando las llaves de la casa y saliendo.

Corrió la motocicleta ah velocidad, rebasando carros, llego a la carretera y aunque por poco se la lleva un auto, siguió con la misma velocidad, sin mirar atrás llega al lugar…

En cuanto llego, una melena aguamarina, le recibió _"michiru"_ pensó con felicidad, se acerco y efectivamente, era ella –hola guapa—le sonrió coqueta

-hola haru—le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo estás?— guiña su ojo

Se pone un poco roja -bien—dice cortante

-am bueno—los pasajeros llegaban y entre ellos el pelo negro, los ojos azules del chico relucían

-permiso…con permiso, gracias— pasaba el chico y le sonrió a michiru –ten—le da una maleta pesada ah Haruka

-ajam—sostuvo el equipaje

-michiru te extrañe, mi amor—le da un beso

-yo igual Timm—se puso incomoda

Caminaron al estacionamiento – ¿vas con nosotros Haruka?—

Michiru voltio a verla con ojos de ven –traigo mi moto—

-bueno—subio al lado del conductor –nos vemos—dio arranque al auto y se marcho con michiru a su lado

-claro, gracias Haruka por traer mi equipaje…de nada hermano ya sabes—

-señorita—el encargado la vio con cara de susto

-tenga—le da un yen y se sube a la moto –gracias Haruka, enserio gracias—dice con rabia y se marcha en la moto

**En el carro**

-¿algo que tengas que contarme?—dice Timmy tomando su mano

-nada…osito—suspira y mira ala carretera

-michiru quiero ser franco contigo, la verdad es que te amo y quiero casarme en cuanto antes contigo, para ser felices juntos—_"error para tapar mis engaños si tan solo pudiera…"_

-nada me aria feliz amor—finge emoción -¿Cuándo?—

-estaba pensando el 18 de abril—

-¡claro! Iré alistando las cosas—sigue fingiendo

El chico la toma del mentón, y la acerca para darle un beso cuando –USTED TIENE UN MENSAJE—era su celular

-jejeje permíteme—

-claro—vuelve la vista a la ventanilla

El chico revisa el mensaje _**Timmy como buen amigo que soy no quiero que te engañen por eso necesito que abras estos archivos**_ le dio clic y en las imágenes se mostraban Haruka y michiru besándose *_*Se me hacia raro que ellos, estuvieran pasando mucho tiempo juntos, por eso los mande a seguir… No actúes conforme tus arrebatos… te quiere TOYOTA** _…

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DE AUTORES….**

K tal las pasen aka un nuevo cap uuuu a k no se lo esperaban xD, actuarizaremos rápido esperemos lol

**NEKATENOH =3 USAMI CX**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V: _"Lo siento pero no puedo seguir contigo"_**

No dijo nada en todo el camino, manejo sereno, con la mirada enfrente, pero con los pensamientos de lado; en un lapso de tiempo michiru lo vio fijamente, ella misma se preguntaba en que estaría pensando…

Cuando llegaron a casa de michiru, el se bajo del carro y cerro de un portazo, respiro y espero a que la chica saliera; cuando por fin los dos entraron en la casa, se sentaron en el sillón.

-Michiru—la mira a los ojos -¿Qué tanto quieres ah Haruka?—le pregunta

-Pues mucho, ella es mi mejor amiga—le dio una sonrisa

-¿Para ti que significa dar un beso?—la volvió a cuestionar con seriedad

-Un beso es la prueba del amor oh el cariño que se le tiene a una persona, ya sea tu pareja, tus amigos, tu familia—

-Y un beso en la boca ¿qué significa?—

La chica se puso algo roja –p…pues un beso en la boca se los dan las personas que se aman—

-Michiru, ¿Qué piensa tu familia de la homosexualidad?—se le acerco, tomando el celular entre sus manos

-Sabes que no la aceptan Timmy—

Apretó el celular con fuerza –Y si suponemos, que tú te sientes atraída, hacia otra mujer ¿Qué pasaría michiru?—

-¿Por…porque? Me cuestionas tanto—le pregunto nerviosa

\- Simplemente por curiosidad—respondió tranquilo-Pero respóndeme—

-Pues a mi madre le daría un infarto, y mi padre me mataría—

-bueno, entonces…- en ese instante llego Haruka

-Michiru me pondrías dar mi casc…- llego a la sala y los vio juntos –perdón, creí que estabas sola—la mirada de la rubia y el peli negro, se encontraron, furia desprecio, se sentía en ese espacio

La aguamarina sintió una incomodidad en el ambiente y parándose–ya te lo traigo haru- fue a buscar el casco

-Tenoh ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunta el chico

-vine a buscar mi casco que ayer por equivocación deje—le explico con serenidad

-está bien—bajo la mirada –el abuelo te mando ah llamar—

-¿estuviste con él?—dice incrédula

-Así es, estuve con él arreglando los asuntos—mintió

-ah vale yo luego lo busco— dudo

-te tiene un encargo, es sobre el negocio— le insistió

-de que trata?—lo vio a los ojos

El chico le dio una sonrisa- últimamente entre los dos no podemos solos, te conviene ir a verlo, te pagaremos muy bien —la empezó a seducir con la propuesta

-de cuanto estamos hablando?—alzo la ceja curiosa

-aproximadamente unos 10 mil yens a la semana—

-¿Como sé que no estás mintiendo?—le dijo seria

El chico saco su celular –pregúntale tu misma— le estiro el celular, sabiendo que Haruka caería con ese truco –oh búscalo, antes de que se vaya a Los Ángeles, su vuelo sale el próximo martes—le informo –se está hospedando en el hotel Yillgn— se cruzo de brazos

-Esta bien…- en ese momento regresa michiru, entregándole el casco –Gracias michi—le sonríe

-De nada haru—de vuelve el gesto y sus manos se rozan, sonrojándolas

El chico se puso furioso y fingió toser

-bueno me voy adiós michiru, bye Timmy—le dio un beso a la joven y un apretón con rudeza al chico, saliendo rápidamente de la casa

-michiru tengo que irme—se levanto -nos vemos al rato—le da un beso en la boca siendo correspondido por la chica –te amo—se separo y camino afuera

-igual—lo fue a dejar a la puerta

-ten mucho cuidado michiru, las personas podemos cambiar de sentimientos, muy fácilmente— la vio a los ojos

-de que hablas?—

-hay personas que pueden tener diferente personalidad con diferentes personas, oh de un amor puede terminar al desprecio oh tal vez al engaño—resalto la última palabra

-ah que punto quieres llegar Timmy?—

-algún día lo entenderás…mi amor—se ríe –nos vemos—da la vuelta y camina a su carro

-buen camino—

-gracias—sube al auto y arranca, con velocidad

_"ah que te estarás refiriendo Timmy?"_ se pregunto en sus pensamiento _"Haruka"_ abrió los ojos_ "DEBO DE DEJAR DE MESIONAR SU NOMBRE"_ se golpeo en la cabeza entrando a la casa…

**Mientras tanto en el carro del oji azul**

Marco un numero –Hola Taiki recuerdas el favor que me debías?—

-Hola Timmy, claro que lo recuerdo amigo mío—dice la voz del otro lado

-Bueno ya sé cómo me la podrías pagar—

-Claro tú pídeme lo que quieras, yo estaré feliz de complacerte—

-Esa actitud me parece perfecta— sonrió con maldad…

**En otro lado**

Haruka caminaba ah su cuarto, mientras pensaba _"10 mil yens, con ese dinero podría pagar las deudas que debo, y poner mi propio taller"_ abrió la puerta prendiendo la luz _"podría comprarme un departamento y si ahorro, podre con mi carro que tanto eh deseado" _sonríe _"pero no debo creerle a Timmy el es muy engañoso"_ se puso seria _"pero ¿y si dice la verdad? Y yo no acepto esta oportunidad"_ negó con la cabeza _"mejor me doy un baño y salgo ah caminar"_ tomo su ropa _"jejeje pero que vaga soy para estar en la calle"_ se ríe.

Después de un refrescante baño sale, camino al taller, aun pensando en eso; diviso a uno de los chicos que iba un poco mas enfrente –Logan—le grito al chico

Rápidamente volteo su rostro, sabiendo de quien se trataba –HARUUKAAAAAA—le responde feliz, caminando a su lado –maldita donde te has metido?—la abraza con fuerza

Responde el abrazo –por ahí, eh estado de vaga—suelta el abrazo, golpeándolo

-jajajajajaja te eh extrañado—

-sabes que yo también, vas al taller?—

-nos clausuraron—le dice con tristeza

-¿Por qué?—pregunta anonada

-vamos a tomar un café y té explico, vale?— sonríe

-vale—se van los dos caminando, cuando llegan piden sus ordenes

-Buenas tardes jóvenes que les puedo traer?—dice la mesera, que estaba más roja que un tomate, al atender unos chicos tan guapos

-yo quiero un café americano y tú? .—pregunta la rubia

-quiero un moka—mira detenidamente a la chica, ella una morena, con minifalda, cabello negro y sus ojos marrones

-s-seria todo?—se pone nerviosa al sentir la mirada

-por ahora si—contestan los dos, la chica se retiro

-entonces porque?—

-nos llego una plaga de termitas, como sabes la mayoría era madera pura, las termitas acabaron con el, pensábamos en formar uno nuevo en el centro, mas habitado, donde encontraremos trabajo fácilmente—

.—ah bueno, pensé que era otra cosa—

-jaja no por ahora asi es la cosa y no queremos que cambie y cuéntame tu que tal?—

-pues veraz…- empezaron a platicar amenamente

**Tres horas después**

En la casa de michiru, esta practicaba un dibujo sentada en su cama, con los audífonos puestos; se navego tanto en sus sentimientos, que ni siquiera escucho las llamadas de la vieja sirvienta en la puerta.

Cansada de que no le abriera, tomo su duplicado, del cuarto de la chica y abrió por fin, mirando a la aguamarina que seguía en su dibujo tan concentrada, se acerco y le movió la mano en señal.

La chica se saco los audífonos -¿Qué pasa Mao?—

-tienes carta michiru—sonríe

-¿de quién?—se talla los ojos y deja el dibujo de lado

-no se no tiene remitente—

-mmm bueno—toma la carta entre sus manos y la abre, sacando unas fotos antes donde se mostraba ella y Haruka besándose, abrió los ojos

-Permiso señorita—se retira la sirvienta dejándola sola

Miro anonada las imágenes y leyó el contenido en el papel

_Señorita michiru Kaioh_

_SI NO QUIERE QUE SU FAMILIA OH NOVIO SE ENTEREN DE LA EXISTENCIA DE LAS IMÁGENES, LE RECOMIENDO QUE DEJE A LA CHICA, A SU LADO._

_NO QUISIERA TENER QUE HACER NOTORIO SU ENGAÑO, OH PEOR AUN UNA DILEMA EN SU CASA…_

_NO PIENSE QUE HAGO ESTO, POR PEDIR DINERO ACAMBIO DE LA FOTOS, LO HAGO PORQUE QUIERO A MI HARU FUERA DE SU LADO, NO QUIERO VERLA A USTED CON ELLA NUNCA MAS, EVITEME LA PENA DE MANDAR ANONIMOS A SU NOVIO EH INFOMANDOLE, SOBRE ESTO…_

_OJALA CUMPLA LO QUE LE EH PEDIDO CON ÉXITO_

_Y LE AVISO USTED ES VIGILADA POR MI, ESTOY EN CUALQUIER LADO, Y SE TODO, CUANDO VA A COMER, CUANDO SALE, CUANDO NADA, CUANDO TOCA EL VIOLIN, SE EL NOMBRE COMPLETO DE SU PADRE Y MADRE, UN SUSTO AH ELLOS NO LES ARA MAL. OH TAL VEZ SI _

_T.K.N _

Dejo caer la carta, con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca seca, pálida.

Trato de imaginarse quien podría a ver sido, pero en su lista no había nadie, puso una mano entre sus cabellos y dejo caer unas lagrimas; ¿de qué le servía llorar? Si ya estaba hecho, dicho y mandado.

Tomo su celular y marco el número de la rubia, el cual la mando directamente a buzón. Desesperada le da un golpe al colchón de la cama, llorando de rabia

**En otro lugar**

La rubia tocaba a la puerta de la habitación, y tan pronto dio el primer golpe la recibió un señor grande con el cabello blanco, con la piel blanca, y los ojos tan verdes como ella…

-Haruka—dijo en un tono frio y tajante

-Kaeichi Tenoh—los dos se sostuvieron la mirada

El señor hace el gesto de una sonrisa–Veo que Timmy no tardo en buscarte—

-sabes que a él, le importan los negocios antes que exponerme al peligro—devuelve el gesto

-No hay remedio sigues siendo la misma exagerada de siempre—

-Te conviene tenerme entre tus negocios, ¿no?—

-Sabes muy bien que si—le da el paso -Me conoces muy bien—mete una mano a su bolso del pantalón

Entra al apartamento –Tanto que se lo que planeas hacer…- en ese momento el señor intento atacarla, viendo como la rubia lo detenía –Mira el viejo lobo que me decía que no hay que hacer ruido al atacar—le quinta la navaja y suelta su brazo

-has mejorado, pero aun eres débil al atacar a tus seres queridos— cierra la puerta

-No podría hacerle daño señor Tenoh—se sienta

-Hablemos por lo que has venido—hace lo mismo

-Que bueno, que hemos pasado al punto—cruza los brazos

-11 mil yens a la semana— saca un contrato

-suena interesante— pone los codos en la mesa, y junta sus manos, viéndolo fijamente

-Tu vida será interesante si aceptas—le entrega un bolígrafo negro

-Estabas preparado para todo?— toma el bolígrafo

-Estaba seguro de que te interesaría—le da el contrato

-Dime que más— juega con la pluma entre sus dedos, con la otra mano en su mentón, siguiendo al señor con la mirada

\- Los domingos estarías libre, te daremos un celular cada un mes tendrás que cambiar de chip, se te entregara un auto, vidrios polarizados, negro, no le pongas ninguna etiqueta, y las placas no importan, cada mes se te cambiaran, estarías de viaje a donde yo valla, es decir un lugar no estable, no te acostumbres ah nada, no tendrás compromisos organizados por mi…- deja de explicar por la mirada de la chica –párrafo 8, guion 6—

La rubia leyó –como se que no estás mintiendo— se levanta

-Te daré tiempo, piénsalo seriamente—

-Una hora—alza la ceja, con una sonrisa

-Una semana— se pone a la altura que la rubia

-Esta bien—toma el contrato, dejando la pluma –Le estaría vendiendo el alma al diablo— camina a la salida

-Aun no soy el diablo pero si soy Kaeichi Tenoh—le abre la puerta

Sale –Por eso mismo—se burla

-Piénsalo—

-Lo haré, mientras tanto nos vemos—se retira dejando solo al viejo

_"Nos vemos Haruka"_ mira como su nieta se alejaba, pensando

La rubia caminaba por las calles aun preguntándose como su abuelo que no había visto de ella, ni preguntado por su salud, le ofrecía trabajo y menos con un sueldo tan grande –Un carro—se dijo a si misma cuando guardaba el contrato en su mochila –Todo lo indispensable, y que eh soñado puesto ante mí en bandeja de plata—camina por un callejón obscuro, sin darse cuenta que tres sombras la perseguían -¿Qué hago?—

-Yo que tú correr—dijo una sombra alta

-¿Quién es?— lo miro extraño

-Tu peor pesadilla Haruka Tenoh—escucho una segunda voz atrás de ella

-Da la cara—exigió la chica, poniéndose en guardia

-Y si no queremos, ¿Qué nos aras?—una tercera voz, lo vio y esta era una sombra de estatura mediana, pero los tres tenían cubierto el rostro

-Si Tenoh que nos aras?—la tomo de los brazos, el que estaba atrás de ti

-¿Qué quieren de mi?—

-Nosotros no tenemos nada contra ti—dijo el mediano

-Pero nuestro jefe si—el alto le dio un golpe en el estomago

-Discúlpanos chica, pero nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo—le dieron un golpe en la cara

**En otro lugar**

Timmy tomaba un café con Michiru, notando la mirada lejana de la chica

-¿Qué pasa amor?—le pregunto

-Nada, solamente…Tengo que hablar con tu hermana—respondió

El chico sonrió malévolamente –Debe estar por ahí—tomo de su taza

-Es que es algo que no puede esperar más Timmy— dijo desesperada

-Tranquilízate, yo cuando llegue a casa le digo que venga a buscarte—deja la taza de lado

-Lo prometes—mira fijamente esos ojos azules, que antes le daba seguridad, pero…ahora era diferente

-Lo prometo michi—toma el mentón de la chica –Extraño tus labios—le da un beso, la chica queriendo y no queriendo responde el beso.

El chico la tomo de su espalda uniendo más los labios, mientras la chica ponía sus manos en el pecho tratando de separarse, entonces recordó los labios de la rubia, el beso tan tierno que le había dado y confundió los labios, trato de imaginarse que eran los de la rubia, posados en los de ella misma, su frescura de aliento, su lengua juguetona, se imagino a la rubia; tomo el cabello del chico y lo fue despeinando tal y como lo hizo con la rubia.

-te extrañe mi amor—dijo el chico separándose y mirándola a los ojos

La chica regreso de sus pensamientos encontrándose con su novio –Yo también—sonríe falsamente

-Voy a casa—le da un beso en la frente –Te amo, bye—

-chau- se sienta en el sillón y le vuelve a caer una lagrima por su bello rostro –Demonios Haruka te extraño—empieza a llorar

**En el carro de Timmy**

-_señor ya está hecho, solo falta que usted venga— _dice el chico al otro lado del teléfono

_-me gusta cuando cumples mis mandatos Taiki—_ sonríe

_-Para mí es un gusto trabajar con usted señor Tenoh, aquí la dejamos, segura claro—_

-_Gracias, bye—_cuelga y arranca el carro_ "hay Haruka hay Haruka te metiste con quien no debías"_

10 minutos después llego Timmy y tomo a Haruka que estaba tirada en el piso -¿Quién te hizo esto?—fingió preocupación

-no se—escupe sangre

-vamos a un medico—la carga y la sube al auto _"hay pero como pesas" _la pone en el lado del copiloto y vio como la rubia manchaba sus asientos con sangre _"hay mi tapis" _lloriqueaba por dentro

-tienes idea de quién pudo hacer esto?—manejo rápido

-no—hace una mueca de dolor –pero creo que alguien le debía dinero—

-¿Por qué?—la mira

-dijeron que los había mandado su jefe a golpearme—sonríe

-ya veo—volvió la vista a la carretera, manejo en silencio con la vista perdida

Cuando llegaron ayudo a la chica a salir –gracias Timmy – el chico no respondió.

Entraron al hospital y Haruka fue atendida rápidamente, el doctor le receto algunos medicamentos para calmar el dolor, fue cocida de la ceja, y su abdomen estaba cubierto por una venda –Aquí tiene su receta le sugiero no tome refresco, no fume, nada de alcohol y de preferencia no cargue nada pesado—

-gracias doc—

-de nada y salúdame a Kaeichi, hace mucho que no ha venido—

-claro yo le mando sus saludos—se va con el chico

-michiru dijo que tenía que hablar contigo—le informo cuando manejaba a la casa

-mañana la busco—respondió

El chico hizo una afirmación con la cabeza -¿tu celular?—

-se rompió—sonríe

-como?— la mira

-accidentes que pasan—dice tranquila

-lo estrellaste?—alza la ceja

-si—los dos empiezan a reír

-no hagas esfuerzos—le dice preocupado

-estoy bien, solo un pequeño dolor en serio—cubre su abdomen

-te pegaron muy feo verdad?— dice estacionando el carro en la casa

-algo, tres contra uno no es fácil—sale

_"Taiki estúpido"_ hace los mismo que la rubia y camina a la puerta de la casa –Te repondrás eres una Tenoh, o no?—abre

Pasa –si, soy una Tenoh, con todas sus letras—

-esa es mi hermana—

Después de comer y charlar un poco los dos se van a dormir; aunque Timmy con el sentimiento de culpa y Haruka con mucho dolor, se la paso quejándose toda la noche, en voz baja para que su hermano no la ollera _"que soberbios somos" _pensaba al escuchar cada quejido…

A la mañana siguiente la rubia salía de la casa, con la mochila, iba ah tomar la motocicleta, pero prefirió caminar.

Pensaba en lo lindo que sería estar un rato con su sirena, en cuanto llego a la casa, michiru la recibió.

-buenos días sirena—le da un beso en la mejilla

-tenemos que hablar Tenoh—respondió fríamente

-tu dirás— michiru la llevo a su habitación, sin decir nada pensando en cómo se lo diría

-Haruka lo siento pero… ya no puedo seguir contigo—le dice tajantemente

La rubia se puso helada al escuchar esa noticia -¿Por qué?—titubeó

-Me haz traído muchos problemas—mintió, sin verle a los ojos

-No es cierto—dice a su defensa –Dímelo mirando mis ojos y te creeré—

La chica sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, alzo los ojos y miro aquellos esmeraldas _"lo lamento, algún día me lo agradecerás"_ –NO quiero volver a verte, en mi vida, jamás vuelvas a buscarme, ya no te quiero Haruka—

Cayeron dos cristales de sus ojos, dos gotas de lágrimas y miro a la chica -Dime que mientes michiru, por favor dímelo, dime que es un juego—la aguamarina negó con la cabeza, ruka cayó de rodillas, escondiendo su rostro

Michiru trago en seco, aguantando las lagrimas, tomo a la chica de los hombros –levántate Haruka—

La rubia bruscamente separo a la menor, y se levanto –No te preocupes Michiru tal vez en este momento sienta que el alma se destroza, que mi vida no tenga sentido, pero te juro que te voy a olvidar, te voy a sacar de mi corazón Michiru Kaioh, ten buen día—salió de la habitación rápidamente, con un portazo aviso a michiru que salía de casa

La ninfa se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda en la puerta de la habitación, cubriendo su rostro _"perdóname haru, espero que algún día logres perdonarme mi amor"_

**Continuara…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORES:**

n.n hasta acá el nuevo cap. ¿Qué dicen les gusto? Oh no espero sus comentarios ;)

Quiero agradecer a **GABRIEL, OSAKA, ALEXIA, ANA TENOH, 1982, AH MICHIRU KAOIH, JANETH HARUKA (espero que sigas con tus fics que están buenísimos échale ganas) y a todos aquellos anónimos que me leen**

Garcias por seguir mi historia, por sus comentarios en serio, me an sido de gran apollo (nezu chaparra gracias por tu ayuda que me das) muchas gracias y tal vez no suba siempre, y tal vez no escriba bien, pero se hace lo que se puede para mejorar.

QUEDA CON USTEDES:

**Neka Tenoh =3 Y Usami cx**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI: _"Lagrimas en soledad"_**

Haruka entro a la casa con sus ojos cristalizados, no había nadie en casa, corrió a su alcoba entrando y cerrando de un portazo, cayó al piso llorando, aún pensando un porque, de la reacción de michiru ¿Qué había hecho mal?, y si tal vez fue por aquel beso, negó aun con las manos entre su cabello, *_tengo que olvidarte, ¿pero cómo? Si ahora eras mi vida eterna ¿Cómo kaioh? ¿Cómo?*_ dio un puñetazo a el suelo, con rabia.

Pasadas dos horas la rubia seguía en la misma posición, con las piernas entre sus manos, y su rostro viendo fijamente la ventana, no parpadeaba, su voz estaba seca, en sus mejillas había rastro de lagrimas, su cuarto estaba a obscuras, el sol se veía un poco, eran las doce del día, ella estaba en otra dimensión, fuera de ese mundo, estaba metida en sus recuerdos.

**En la casa de michiru**

La aguamarina estaba nadando, con los pensamientos en otro lado, que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien, estaba a la orilla de aquella piscina.

-Podemos hablar michiru—escucho la voz de un hombre, salió deprisa del lugar y diviso a Timmy

_"¿Por que eres tan impertinente?_" pensó mientras se acercaba a él –Claro, tú dirás—sonrió falsamente

El chico se puso serio –has visto a Haruka?—

Ella se puso pálida, la rubia se había ido hace ya un gran rato –N…no—

-La boda se pospondrás…-se puso de cuclillas y prosiguió –un año, ¿de acuerdo?—

-s…si—miro a otro lado

-nos vemos—toma su mentón y la besa –te amo—

-yo también—lo dijo tan segura, que convenció al chico _"yo también te amo Haru"_

Prosiguió en su natación cuando sintió que los ojos de la rubia la vigilaban, salió del agua con una sonrisa coqueta y… y no encontró ah nadie. Dejo de sonreir y cuando sintió que una lagrima iba a salir de sus ojos regreso al agua _"las__ sirenas son muy buenas en el agua"_ recordó el mensaje de aquella noche. Se rio levemente…

**En otro lugar**

-La señorita kaioh ha dejado a Haruka mi señora—dijo un chico, cabello oro, ojos miel, alto y fornido, a la dama que se encontraba sentada en la silla, ese lugar era cubierto por las sombras de la obscuridad

-Entonces, que continúe el siguiente pasó Ayasao—ordeno

Dio una reverencia –así será mi señora, permiso—sale

La otra persona sonrió y tomo una copa de vino entre sus manos _"yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero Haruka" _tomo la foto de la rubia que tenía en la esquina de su escritorio _"y yo te quiero a ti" _dio un sorbo a la bebida _"y te voy a tener"_ empezó a reír malévolamente _"si no eres mía no serás de nadie, Tenoh"_

**En otro lugar**

Haruka seguía perdida, ya había pasado buen rato estando en la misma posición, el sol ya se había metido y la noche le sonreía. Se tallo los ojos, camino a su ropero, saco una guitarra de él y abriendo la ventana, mirando la luz de la luna en su punto más fijo, se sentó en el borde del lugar y empezó a tocar la guitarra mientras cantaba…

_Do not leave me so,_

_just talking about you,_

_come and give me back the smile finally left._

_Again touch your skin and a deep sigh,_

_back what is lost_

Bajo la mirada y continuo tocando con dolor.

_Come back to me,_

_love me again,_

_erases the pain to go gave me when you separated from me,_

_tell me if,_

_I will not mourn,_

_come back to me ..._

_ I miss the love that went,_

_Bliss also strange,_

_I want you to come back to me_

_and you want me again._

_I can but if you're not,_

_you have to get,_

_goes my life without you by my side ..._

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y volvió la vista a la luna pensando en michiru que justamente, también veía la luna en esos momentos

_Come back to me,_

_love me again,_

_erases the pain to go gave me when you separated from me,_

_tell me if,_

_I will not mourn,_

_come back to me ..._

_Do not leave me so,_

_just talking about you,_

_give me back the passion of your arms_

_Come back to me,_

_love me again,_

_erases the pain to go gave me when you separated from me,_

_tell me if,_

_I will not mourn,_

_erases the pain to go gave me when you separated from my_

_tell me if you tell me if_

_back to me, back to me_

Boto el instrumento con dolor y pena, dio un suspiro -¡Michiruuuuu!—grito con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle nada, ni nadie, dio un golpe a la pared, y volvió a romper en llanto _"te amo" _pensó _"te amo mucho"_ sentía las ganas de morir en ese momento, las ganas de tirarse y no saber de nada mas, quiso imaginarse que la aguamarina jamás había dicho aquellas palabras, que ella no había jurado nada, que nunca había ido a la casa de la chica y que al próximo día, despertaría e iría a verla, con esa sonrisa, tan común de ella, esos ojos azules, y su cabello que con el viento parecían las olas del mar, chocando una contra otra.

Cerró sus ojos _"tal vez mañana sea tarde para amar"_ dio una sonrisa _"lástima que sea un sueño no quiero despertar" _se arrinconó a la pared _"michiru si tú fueras para mí sería tan feliz" _se acurruco y se durmió.

**Al otro día**

La rubia despertó, con algo de frio, miro el reloj 4:30 de la mañana, se estiro y levantándose del piso, camino a la regadera y oculto sus lagrimas con el agua _"debo dejar de llorar" _se puso su ropa interior, un short y una playera grande.

Cuando termino se recostó en la cama, _"No quiero volver a verte"_ recordó las crueles palabras de la chica, puso la mano en su pecho _"no vuelvas a latir por ella por favor" _rogo a sí misma, pero sin darse cuenta otra lagrima caía _"no llores por favor, no llores haru-Haruka"_ empezó a llorar de nuevo sin control, estaba enojada consigo misma por no entender esa pena, abrazo a su almohada, fuertemente, _"te amo"_

Despertó de su sueño y sin peinarse, salió de su alcoba, vio el reloj de la pared 13 hrs _"que tarde" _su estomago rugió, pero sin hacerle caso puso sus zapatos y salió de la casa.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, con la vista en otra parte, un chico venia atrás de ella, la seguía; cuando por fin vio que la chica pasaba por un callejón la jalo

La rubia volteo y miro al muchacho que no era nada menos que Ayasao-no tengo dinero, solo esto—dio una medalla

-yo te ayudare a quitarte esa tristeza—sonrió malévolamente –sígueme—la chica lo miro y se encogió de hombros siguiendo al muchacho –te va a gustar—abrió una puerta –entra—le exigió

Sin muchos ánimos entro, cuando el oji miel cerró la puerta, unas luces rojas empezaron a iluminar el lugar que no era nada menos que un…

-¿un antro? En serio me haz traído a un antro—lo miro

-sígueme—camino a las escaleras del lugar, subieron al piso de arriba, después al siguiente, que estaban repletos de gente –siéntate—

La chica hacia lo que le pedía sin muchos ánimos, mientras que se escuchaba la música en el fondo, le susurro algo a la chica y mientras le daba unas pastillas blancas –lo siento pero no me drogo— lo miro sin ánimos

-tómatelas cuando quieras pero con tequila, té harán bien—sonrió - ahora puedes irte, y no olvides regresar-. La chica iba a dar de vuelta la bolsa pero el negó con la cabeza, metió el paquete en su bolsillo y se fue.

Cuando había salido de aquel callejón se tropezó con michiru, la menor se puso roja, pero la rubia pálida, movió la cabeza y cambio de rumbo, con las manos en sus bolsillos, la aguamarina miraba como esta se alejaba sin muchos ánimos, se veía mal, quiso detenerla decirle que todo era una broma, pero estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás, su corazón se desgarro, al recordar los ojos de la mayor que no tenían vida, como los de ahora ella.

Haruka pensaba y encontró a logan en su camino –tienes prisa?—no lo veía a los ojos

El chico llevaba algo de prisa pero al ver a su amiga en ese estado –No, quieres ir a tomar un café?—

La rubia negó, -mejor vamos a tu casa quiero estar a solas—lo miro

Vio los ojos de su compañera -vamos— sin decir nada caminaron, cuando llegaron la rubia se sentó en el sillón con la mirada ausente -¿quieres un café? – recibió negación por parte de la muchacha –te?—volvió a negar –un abrazo?—esta vez acepto y la abrazo con fuerza

La rubia dejo caer sus lagrimas, él era el unico que la había visto llorar –shh todo estará bien ruka—le acaricio el cabello; cuando vio que la chica se tranquilizo –que pasa?—

-michiru…-le empezó a contar todo

-no es tu culpa ruka, si ya no te quiere hablar entonces…-la chica lo interrumpió

-la amo Logan—el chico quedo anonado con la respuesta

-wou—fue lo unico que pudo expresar, solo una vez había visto a Haruka enamorada y no había resultado

-si wou—miro el piso _"michiru" _suspiro –gracias por escucharme— se levanto –es hora de que me valla—

-haru…- la chica lo vio a los ojos, y hablando en su idioma entre ellos, afirmo con la cabeza y la dejo ir.

Caminaba por las calles obscuras, _"que rápido se ah pasado el tiempo" _metió las manos a su bolsillo y saco las pastillas _"no hace daño un poco o ¿si?" _se tentaba ella misma aun mirando fijamente su mano, _"solo una y si no me siento bien, o no me gusta la dejo, vale?" _continuo caminando **_con tequila**_ recordó lo que le había dicho el chico, levanto la vista, empezando a buscar un centro comercial, cuando por fin lo encontró; guardo de nuevo su mano en el bolsillo, y con paso veloz se acerco a él. _"solo será un poco ¿qué puede pasar?" _entro al local.

Fue al área de vinos y licores, tomo la botella del mejor tequila, aun preguntándose si debía o no de hacerlo, sin importarle nada mas, se cegó por la negación de michiru a sus sentimientos, con dolor camino a la caja cuando…

-dis…discúlpeme joven—decía nerviosa una chica alta, cabello castaño y ojos verdes cual esmeralda.

La rubia la vio detalladamente, una chica guapa –no se preocupe, señorita- parpadeo _"¿de dónde te eh visto?" _se pregunto en su interior, mientras pagaba, diviso a la chica.

Llego a la casa y se metió a su cuarto, miro la guitarra –No me tientes a tocarte—saco un vaso desechable, untando tequila en el, tomando un poco –no está mal—se dijo a si misma probando un poco más, hasta acabar el vaso completo, metió las manos y saco la bolsa, tomo una pastilla y la puso en la punta de su lengua, sirvió un poco de tequila _"ah tu salud michiru" _se tomo de golpe el licor, pasándolo como agua, tragando la pastilla con él.

-Agrr pero como esta bueno—tiro el vaso, y tomando la botella de vino, y de boca se la empezó a tomar.

Cuando menos vio ya solo faltaba un cuarto de una botella entera de un litro, se acerco a la guitarra, la cogió entre sus manos y dando paso a las cuerdas empezó.

_Cuando lejos me encuentre de ti… _

_Cuando quieras que yo este contigo_

_No hallaras un recuerdo de mí_

_Ni tendrás más amores conmigo…_

_Y te juro que no volveré_

_Aunque me haga pedazos la vida_

_Si una vez con locura te ame_

_Ya de mi alma estarás despedida_

_No volveré te lo juro por dios que me mira_

_Te lo digo llorando de rabia_

_No volveré_

_No parare hasta ver que mi llanto ah formando_

_Un arrollo de olvido abnegado donde yo tu recuerdo ahogare_

_Fuimos nubes que el viento aparto_

_Fuimos piedras que siempre chocamos_

_Gotas de agua que el sol reseco_

_Borrachera que no terminamos_

_En el tren de la ausencia me voy _

_Mi boleto no tiene regreso_

_Lo que tengas de mi te lo doy_

_Pero yo te devuelvo tus besos_

_No volveré te lo juro por dios que me mira_

_Te lo digo llorando de rabia_

_No volveré_

_No parare hasta ver que mi llanto ah formando_

_Un arrollo de olvido abnegado donde yo tu recuerdo ahogare…_

Tomo un poco mas de alcohol y cuando se lo acabo, tiro una última lagrima _"espero seas muy feliz michiru lo mereces" _negó con la cabeza y miro al cielo, secando rápidamente ese cristal de lagrima. _"Sera difícil olvidarte" _miro la luna _"pero no imposible" _cerro sus ojos y aventó la botella _"por lo menos ahora me siento mejor…supongo" _suspiro y se acostó en su cama, como la noche anterior volvió a abrazar la almohada, se acurruco bien _"buenas noches…michiru"_ dio un beso a la almohada y se durmió.

**Al otro día, en el hotel Yillgn**

Kaeichi veía como las gotas de agua pegaban contra el gran cristal que tenía como ventanal _"Haruka no ha venido, tal vez no acepte la propuesta" _mordisqueo el tabaco que fumaba.

Ese día había amanecido lluvioso, los truenos eran espeluznantes, las gotas caían cual granizo, el cielo se iluminaba por los rayos, la luz se había ido desde hace unas horas, todos corrían, tapándose del agua, los niños eran cobijados por los padres; el tráfico era lento, cada vez la lluvia era más violenta, y entonces…

_Toc, toc _escucho en su puerta que alguien llamaba, suspiro y abrió sin muchos ánimos encontrándose una Haruka empapada, con la mirada ausente, con un semblante de dolor

-Haruka que haces, ¿aquí…?—no lo dejos seguir cuando aventó el contrato a sus pies

-acepto—susurro, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, quería demostrar confianza y rudeza de sí misma – pero en cuanto antes nos vamos de aquí, estará bien—

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto cogiendo los papeles y verificando la firma, junto con un manchón de sangre en la última pagina

-mas que segura—lo siguió mirando

-el martes necesito tu pasa porte— la miro

-lo tendrás antes—sonrió –pero fírmalo con sangre—

-tienes mi palabra—la rubia saco un cuchillo, y se lo entrego – ¿desconfiada?—

-últimamente hasta de mi sombra—vio como el señor picaba un dedo de su mano izquierda y dejaba caer gotas de sangre sobre los papeles, los iba a guardar

-dámelos yo los guardare—los tomo y dio media vuelta.-¿a qué hora y que día?—pregunto seria

-miércoles a las 18 hrs— confirmo

-está bien hay me tendrás Tenoh— salió

-eso espero Haruka—susurro

La rubia se fue mojando cubriendo los papeles con su chamarra, no estaba segura de sí misma, pero si esa era una salida para dejar a la aguamarina atrás, en un pasado estaría bien.

Cuando por fin llego, miro a Timmy hablando por teléfono, _"seguramente es con michiru"_ al pensar eso sintió celos, entro a su alcoba, serrando bruscamente, tira los papeles en la cama _"dios, necesito mas de esas pastillas" _negó con la cabeza _"no, no, no, y…yo no me drogo" _respiro frustrada, tomando entre sus manos algunos de sus cabellos rubios _"solo un poco no haré, mal a nadie" _

Metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando las pastillas, puso dos en su boca y se las trago así sin más, cerró los ojos disfrutando. _"Esto es grandioso" _abrió los ojos, y se sentó en el sillón. _"Se siente tan bien" _abrió sus verdes, soltó un gran suspiro _"necesito música" _se levanto _"¿mi celular?" _empezó a buscarse _"cierto que lo he destruido jeje"_ hizo una mueca de sonrisa, salió y con mucho cuidado se escabullo entre la cocina escuchando _**Hay michiru la boda aunque tenga que esperar, yo te juro que serás mi mujer…Lose bien… También te amo** _movió la mano enfrente de su hermano, captando la atención de el –préstame dinero—susurro

-¿Cuánto?—tapo la bocina

-6 mil yens—el chico abrió la boca con sorpresa

-¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres?—miro los ojos de la rubia **_si oye, ahora te llamo espérame** _no dejo que la chica contestara y colgó, tomando con su mano la barbilla de la chica – ¿te drogaste?—pregunto incrédulo

Al verse descubierta movió el rostro – ¿estás loco?, yo no hago esas porquerías—

-no me engañes Haruka—se levanto y enfrento a la chica

-Bueno y si lo hiciera es algo que a ti no te importa, ya me has dicho que no tienes plata, entonces nos vemos—camino a las escaleras _"demonios"_

El chico miro como se alejaba, aun perplejo por la chica. Esperaba todo menos eso de ella _-_¿Qué hice?—parpadeo y volvió a llamar a la chica, quien contesto –michiru que hago?—

-¿con que?—la dulce voz de la chica se escucho

-Haruka se ha…- pero la chica lo interrumpió

-no quiero hablar de ella—respondió fríamente con sequedad

**En el cuarto de la rubia…**

_"No puede ser que se haiga dado cuenta" _se miro a los ojosos, y los talló-necesito un baño—dijo para ella misma, empezando a quitar lentamente la ropa; una vez ya desnuda, se metió bajo el agua _"michiru" _se enojo con ella misma al pensar el nombre _"¿Por qué hasta en el baño me sigue tu recuerdo? Se pregunto así misma _sintiendo como le caía por todo su cuerpo el agua acariciándola, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez, dejándose llevar sus recuerdos…

De pronto los abrió de golpe cuando los ojos azules de michiru, se aparecieron, en su mente comparo los de la aguamarina con otra chica _"en verdad eres tu…" _negó con la cabeza, cerro la llave, se recargo en la pared _"Michiru tu…tú no puedes ser Michelle" _quiso negarse a sí _"no puede ser, no lo es, esto es culpa de las drogas" _ trato de convencerse, mientras seguía comparando _"los ojos, el aroma de la piel, la frescura, no eres ella, kaioh" _jalo su cabello, y dando un golpe al azulejo _ "¡tengo que averiguarlo!" _volvió a abrir la llave y dejo que callera el agua por su piel, , -no puedo hacer afirmaciones antes tengo que tener pruebas- se dijo a sí misma _"aunque esta vez espero equivocarme"_

Una vez terminado su baño, salió desnuda, solo con la toalla envuelta entre su cuerpo, camino y se sentó en su cama_ "ruego por equivocarme" _se decía a sí misma, mientras ponía sus prendas de ropa _"no Haruka Michelle falleció hace mucho"_ se reprochaba ella misma, sé levanto _"solo estoy alucinando, estaba tan enamorada de ella que la confundo" _ camino al espejo, arreglando su cabello _"Logan" _le llego el nombre de su amigo a la mente _"Claro logan debe saberlo" _ chasqueo los dedos "le llamare" busco su teléfono _"si wey háblale mentalmente, a ver; aquí Haruka llamando a logan…logan me escuchas?_" se rio _"mejor voy a su casa" _salió de su cuarto, Timmy le había dejado una nota _"estaré con michiru, con cariños T. Tenoh" _puso los ojos en blanco _"¿Por qué carajo abrevio?"_

Miro el reloj 14:58 pm, tomo las llaves de la casa, igual que las de su moto, junto con el casco; recordó aquel roce que hubo entre ella y michi, con las manos _"michiru tengo tu voz bien grabada en mi mente" _salió, y se monto en la motocicleta_ "tu perfume bien metido en mi corazón y tus labios bien postrados en los míos" _ suspiro, poniéndose el protector y la arranco, las calles estaban resbaladizas, hubiera preferido caminar, pero ya era tarde, estaba a mitad de calle _"odio al amor, solo es una hipocresía, por parte de las dos personas"_ volvió a acelerar

Cuando hubo divisado la casa de su amigo, miro como dos carros se iban a estacionar en un lugar que ya había reservado para la moto, resoplo y forzó al motor dando un giro, detuvo la moto, se bajo de ella, poniendo la patita, para sostenerla.

_"Estilo Haruka Tenoh Bitchs"_ pensó, mirando los conductores molestos, sonrió y tocando la puerta. No tardo mucho cuando fue recibida por el rubio, quien la dejo entrar, una vez ubicados en el comedor le dijo -¿Qué sabes de Michelle?—pregunto tajantemente

-ah si hola Haruka, mucho gusto ¿cómo has estado?—la miro con seriedad

-Logan—lloriqueo y miro como él se ponía de brazos cruzados –Hola logan, estoy bien y ¿tu?—

-muy bien Haruka, gracias por preguntar amiga—sonrió –en ¿qué te puedo servir?—

-En no mucho pero algo es algo—bromea

-Ja-Ja que sarcástica, ya dime—miro los ojos de la chica

-¿Qué sabes de Michelle?—volvió a preguntar

-Solo que está muerta y fue tu ex – dijo con ánimos

—No puede estar muerta, porque ella es michiru kaioh - soltó la información de golpe.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autores: **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están? Yo muy bien con algo de ánimos porque ya está escrito el nuevo cap. AVISO: desde aquí que el cap número 11 de enséñame a amar está en proceso, muy pronto; espero comentarios, que como ya saben sirven de mucha ayuda, y bueno sin nada más que decir.

Queda con ustedes:


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Vll : _"Recuerdos para olvidar"_**

-QUE?!—es lo unico que pronuncio el chico

-Aunque nunca fue mi novia—miro a su amigo

-Entonces que fue lo que hicieron ese día?—

-Fue algo pasajero!—se sonrojo

-Lo sé – sonrió –Pero dime ¿por qué aseguras eso?— borro la sonrisa

-Es que…. —cerro sus ojos y toco sus labios –se parecen demasiado—

-Tal vez estés equivocada haru—puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga, pasaron dos horas hablando sobre el tema y la chica cada vez estaba más confundida-relájate, toma un baño ponte cómoda y duerme un rato- le aconsejo, sintiendo el frio de su cuerpo, y mirando que ella no se tranquilizaba por nada en el mundo

-Tienes razón— suspiro y envolvió sus manos en su rubio cabello –sera mejor que me marche—se levanto y camino a la puerta –Cuídate mucho Logan y gracias—

-¿Por qué?—se extraño

-por tus agradables consejos, que me tranquilizan—sonrió de lado –Nos vemos—

-adiós?—miro como salía aun extrañado

La rubia monto la motocicleta, no había servido de nada ir hasta ahí deprisa, para que su amigo le escuchara _"con amigos como él, no es necesario tener enemigos_" arranco _"aunque su consejo es bueno" _arranco.

Una vez que llego a la casase dio otro baño, puso un pans verde obscuro, y una camisa larga, salió preparo un té y un recuerdo se le cruzo por la cabeza _"michiru no puedes ser tu" _negó con la cabeza, y bebió el té de canela que se había preparado.

Se sentó un rato en el sillón y estuvo viendo las caricaturas un rato, el teléfono sonó y sin ganas lo contesto –residencias Tenoh con quien gusta hablar?—contesto volviendo la vista al televisor

-Haru…ka?—escucho la voz de michiru nerviosa

Los nervios la invadieron desde hace días quería escuchar su voz –si?—contesto seriamente pero una alegría inmensa en el fondo

-…- no escucho nada por parte de la chica

-Bueno señorita Kaioh ya que no se dignará a hablar, entonces adiós—iba a colgar cuando escuchó la voz de su ex amiga

-NO cuelgues!—escucho la voz de la chica y después –dis-culpa—la chica había colgado ya

_"michiru"_ apago la pantalla, y se acostó en el sillón mirando al techo _"hay michiru como te extraño" _cerró los ojos y dejo caer una lagrima.

**Dos días después**

_**Michelle**_ abrió los ojos de golpe, levanto su dorso, y puso una mano en su cabeza _"de nuevo esa pesadilla" **está muerta**_ recordó el sueño _"Michelle NO está muerta"_ se quito la sabana, y levantándose camino al balcón, saco un cigarro y empezó a fumar. Miro el amanecer, empezando a recordar…

**FLASHBACK**

La rubia caminaba por los grandes pasillos de la preparatoria, cargando su mochila en su hombro, con sus audífonos, gracias a estos no escuchaba como un chico corría tras ella, cuando por fin la alcanzo la tomo de su hombro, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Haru…Haruka—tomaba aire el chico algo agitado, puso sus manos en las rodillas, tomando aire

-Tashi— observo al pobre, quitando sus audífonos

Cuando por fin recupero el aire –Haruka estas invitada a la fiesta de antifaces, que se hará en el jardín Kasiwa, por motivos del último ciclo escolar—le sonrió

La chica alzo su ceja y suspiro -¿Cuándo?-

-Este fin de semana—sonrió

La rubia negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda al chico –No me gustan las fiestas—se alejo, volviendo a escuchar música

-Mmm pero que rara es—dijo el chico rascando su nuca, y sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, voltio y encontró a Logan

-Yo la convenceré—

-Gracias logan, la mayoría de las chicas han pedido que valla, si no va ella no va nadie, ya sabes que tiene a la mayoría de la escuela, tras ella—

-Lo sé y no te preocupes la tendrás—se alejo –cuídate—hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida…

**_En otro lugar_**

-Hola Haruka—saludo una peli negra, con piel morena

-Hola Rei— respondió el saludo sentándose al lado de su compañera, era una de las pocas amigas que tenía en la escuela, no por ser antipática si no porque la mayoría eran interesaros

-¿Hiciste la tarea de física?— miro los ojos de la rubia

-Sip— decía, mientras dejaba su mochila

-¿Me la pasas?—

-Claro—saco la libreta y miro como su amigo entraba –Ten—sonrió y se levanto de su lugar

-Te debo una ruka—

-Na no te preocupes preciosa—le guiño el ojo coquetamente

La chica se puso algo roja y miro a la libreta

-Wou somos los primeros—decía el chico dejando la mochila en su asiento y camino a la oji esmeralda

-Algo raro, pero es verdad solo estamos nosotros tres—

-Oye van a ir a la fiesta de Tashi?—pregunto el chico, sentándose en la mesa

-Yo si— decía Rei con la vista en el cuaderno

-Yo no—dijo la rubia

-Ooo vamos Haruka—empezó a decir el muchacho –será divertido—

-Tu iras?—el afirmo con su cabeza –está bien—miro los ojos del chico

-Rei hermosa, preciosa—

-¿Qué quieres logan?—miro al chico

-Pásame la tarea de biología—le hizo ojitos

-espera…DEJO TAREA BIOLOGIA!—la morena se sobre salto

Haruka rio y sacando otro cuaderno entregándoselo al rubio –Tienes suerte de que yo la hiciera—

-No la suerte es de que hagas la tarea—bromeo Rei

Haruka miro a su amiga y escucho la risa del chico –DE QUE TE RIES?—dijo seriamente

-Yo? No me estoy riendo, es que me dio tos—miro a otro lugar evitando a la rubia

-Infantiles—rodo los ojos, cruzando sus brazos

**_Tres días después_**

_"no sé en qué momento, acepte venir"_ pensaba la rubia. Iba vestida con un traje negro, su camisa blanca abierta hasta el segundo botón sin corbata, su rubio cabello se movía con la corriente de viento que hacía, cerro sus ojos sintiendo como este acariciaba sus mejillas, sonrió; su fiel acompañante siempre a su lado para tranquilizarla, portaba un antifaz azul con negro. Enfoco la vista a una dama, que tenía el cabello suelto, ella usaba un vestido de gala negro y su antifaz un morado.

La observo un buen rato, la chica al sentir la mirada un poco pesada de la chica voltio y se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas de esta, le dio una sonrisa, pero la rubia rápidamente movió la vista.

Haruka regreso la mirada a donde se suponía podría encontrarla, pero se había ido de ahí _"mierda"_ pensó y camino a la barra de bebidas, pensando en qué diablos había pasado, ¿Por qué? No había retenido la vista, tomo una copa de vino y dio un sorbo, miro a su amigo logan acompañado del club de las porritas de la chica, en ese tiempo el era más alto que ella, camino sin soltar su copa, una vez ya al lado de este, fingió una sonrisa a las chicas –Buenas noches damas, espero que la estén pasando muy bien—

-esta excelente porque viniste tu Haruka—respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Gracias preciosas, ahora me permiten hablar a solas con Logan, en un segundo se los regreso—las chicas embobadas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron hablando de la rubia (rubio para ellas)

-Eres el galán de la escuela—le dijo su amigo una vez solos

-No digas tonterías, son inmaduras para mi gusto—miro los ojos del chico -Y en realidad me estoy aburriendo, tal vez unos diez minutos mas y me valla—

-Como te gusta hacer sufrir a la gente—sonrió el chico

-¿Por qué lo dices?— jugaba con su copa

-Mira todos están aquí, porque la corredora, perdón el corredor numero 1 de la escuela está aquí, y más de una chica esta tras de él; pero no solo eso, los chicos quieren ser como el por lo deportista y guapo, que es para los ojos de las chicas, que se encarga de conquistar una por una a las chicas y…-

-Ya! Vale ya entendí—tomo un trago –Pero es aburrido—suspiro

-Bonita mascara—dio un golpe a su antifaz

-¡Es un antifaz ignorante!—

-Mascara, antifaz, como sea es igual—sonrió burlonamente

-Pero agrr…Para que me desgasto si no entenderás— bebió todo lo que quedaba en la copa

-Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué? Somos amigos si siempre me tratas mal—sonrió amable

-Porque en el fondo sabes que te quiero—miro a otro lado encontrando a la chica y abrió más sus ojos

-Lo sé soy adorable, ya empezó el baile, nos vemos amargada—la despeino

-INFANTIL!—le grito a su amigo, y camino al sanitario, no podía usar el de las mujeres eso podría ser perjudicial para ella, así que uso el de los hombres, lavo sus manos y peino de nuevo su rubio cabello se miro al espejo _"me pregunto ¿qué será de mi cuando sea grande, creceré un poco más?" _ Se miro –ni jugando basquetbol—salió y volvió a la barra, sentándose en un banco.

El barman que no era otro que uno de sus conocidos Seiya Kou

-Hola ruka, que bueno que estas aquí—le sonrió -¿Qué te doy?—

-Un whisky con tres hielos, por favor—el chico empezó a servir el pedido –Así que ahora trabajas—

-Na, solo le sobo el vidrio a los vasos—dijo sarcásticamente, entregándole el vaso

-Pensé que terminarías la escuela, en Okinawa— tomo entre sus manos la bebida

-pensaste mal, como sabrás soy el mayor mis padres murieron jóvenes y bla bla bla, el punto es que me hago responsable de mis amigos— limpiaba la barra, cuando escucho **joven un tequila doble** -ahora se lo mando—grito –Vez hay más borrachos como tu—guiño el ojo –Ya regreso-

-Okey?—bebió el whisky –que raro es el chico— se levanto y levanto la vista encontró a la chica de hace un momento, _"qué guapa" _pensó, la chica se le acercaba, no podía creerlo_ "viene para acá" _ su corazón se paralizo, no podía moverse, estaba estática, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos estaban en un punto fijo y era en la chica, su boca estaba seca, el camino era eterno para la rubia, su respiración era cada vez más agitada, el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, la dama que venia asía ella esbozo una sonrisa.

La chica se paro en frente de Haruka, era un poco mas bajita que ella -Hola—saludo a la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella -¿ocurre algo?—

Haruka estaba embobada, pero cuando escucho la pregunta de esta negó con la cabeza

-Mmm supongo que no quieres hablar conmigo…- la chica entristeció –bueno adiós, ya no te molesto— pensaba en alejarse cuando la mano de Haruka la tomo de su muñeca, voltio por inercia

-B-bailas con-conmigo es-esta can-canción?—pregunto nerviosa, pero con una sonrisa

-Claro—miro los ojos que la habían atraído, así ella, tal vez no había sido tan mala idea a ver enfrentado, esos ojos.

La rubia la llevo a la pista, puso una mano en la cintura de esta y la otra sostenía la cálida mano de la chica, que tenía una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro de la fuerte Haruka.

La melodía era romántica, la rubia miraba esos ojos azules, bailaba por instinto, porque su razón solo estaba enfocada en la chica de cabello negro, no podía dejar de observar tanta hermosura, cuando termino la melodía, la chica se paró de puntitas y le susurro a su oído –Me llamo Michelle—puso las manos en el pecho de Haruka, y le soltó un beso en los labios que fue correspondido por ella quería pensar en algo que no fuera en su nombre, quería guardar esa esencia, esos ojos esa frescura, cerro sus ojos y disfruto de aquel beso, no importaba si en ese momento las veían o no, no importaba nada, nada que no fuera esa atracción que había entre ellas por las miradas, Michelle paro el beso y tomo la mano de la rubia, la jalo hasta un lugar un poco mas privado, en cuanto pudo tomo el cuello de la rubia acercándola a ella, sus leguas juguetearon.

Haruka empezó a sentir esas caricias tan zullas, los besos no saciaban, las manos de la rubia empezaron a explorar ese cuerpo sobre la ropa, escucho un suspiro por parte de la chica –pueden venir—dijo su acompañante

-tienes razón—separo del beso-vamos—

-¿A dónde?— pregunto agitada

-no preguntes, solo sígueme—las dos se fueron

Después de tanto caminar, habían llegado a un edificio enorme, la rubia pidió la habitación, el portero les dio las llaves, agradeció, tomo la mano de Michelle.

Subieron al elevador, ya no había marcha atrás, sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos… Aunque ninguna de las dos habían quitado sus respectivos antifaces, en cuanto llegaron al piso, caminaron tomadas aun de las manos, haru abrió la puerta, dio paso a su acompañante y cuando las dos se juntaron en la habitación la oji azul se le abalanzó de nuevo con un beso al principio tierno, pero después la intensidad subió, no supo, en qué momento la chica había quitado su ropa y la tenía en la cama, cerrando los ojos disfruto los besos que le proporcionaba, las caricias…nada estaba de por medio, ruka cubrió su cara con su antebrazo, al sentir como Michelle empezaba a besar su parte intima…

**Al otro día**

La rubia estaba cubierta por una manta blanca de seda, busco a su compañera pero no estaba, se levanto aun recapacitando que había pasado, creía que todo había sido un sueño, se levanto y puso su ropa, busco el antifaz pero no había nada. Miro el reloj 8:30 am, salió del cuarto ¿Cómo había podido estar con una desconocida, _"Michelle" _entrego la llave al portero y tomo un taxi –Ah donde joven?—pregunto el taxista

-Ah la preparatoria Koisawa—el chico la miro por el retrovisor

-Una noche larga e joven?—pregunto con una sonrisa

-Ni que lo diga—rio levemente

Una vez que llego camino unas cuadras mas y entro a su casa _"pero que dolor de cabeza" _parpadeo, por suerte su hermano no estaba, entro a su cuarto se dio una ducha y se tumbo en la cama quedando profundamente dormida.

**Lunes por la mañana**

Llego como siempre con sus audífonos y su mochila de lado, ese día era uniforme de gala, así que porto el masculino, odiaba las faldas y como simplemente no era femenina. Usaba pantalones, entro al salón había mucha gente, miro el reloj era temprano, dejo la mochila y camino entre la multitud.

Se acerco a su amiga minako y le pregunto qué había sucedido

-¿Qué no supiste?—negó con la cabeza –Hoy en la mañana falleció Michelle, una alumna de esta institución, dicen que le dio un infarto, la verdad es que fue algo extraño porque... —Haruka había dejado de escuchar lo que decía su amiga –Haruka, Haruka…HARUKA!—le grito la chica

-Minako ¿no era una chica un poco más pequeña que yo, pelo negro y unos ojos azules?—se puso helada

-sip, ¿Por qué la conocías?— pregunto desconcertada

-No puede ser y…yo la vi el sábado y estaba bien—aseguro

-Pues si pero así es la vida, como se va se viene—

Ruka sintió un desgarre en su corazón muerta, no lo podía creer, se veía bien, sintió que las lagrimas iban a caer, entonces corrió, dejando a su amiga, no quería saber de nadie más, ¿Por qué una desconocida le provoco eso? Su pecho le dolía, las lágrimas brotaban.

Dos semanas y ella no aparecía en la escuela. A su mejor amigo le había hecho extraño, pasadas tres semanas se le volvió a ver, no hablaba con nadie más, sus ojos se sentían pesados, no prestaba atención a las clases, sus amigos la veían extrañados, Rei se le intentaba acercar y más o menos le hablaba.

Con minako y sus demás amigas, pasaba lo mismo, pero logan era el que le sacaba mas palabras, hasta que un día la desquicio y paso lo mismo.

Se alejo de muchos llego el dia de la graduación y todos se separaron. Solo su fiel amigo la siguió, en la universidad…

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _**

Haruka había terminado el cigarro –ahora sé que no estás muerta—aventó el filtro del cigarro y golpeo la pared. –MALDITA SEA—suspiro frustrada, estaba enojada por no haberse dado cuenta antes –será mejor que olvide eso—dijo después de un rato –no vale de nada, si se que solo fue una aventura, nada mas—golpeo de nuevo la pared, quería música, quería…quería _"droga"_ parpadeo _"no, no, no maldita sea NO"_ Se reprimió a ella misma, miro sus manos _"me cuesta tanto olvidarte kaioh?" _respiro profundamente _"tu olor siempre será a mar fresco" _sonrió.

Habían pasado los días tan rápidos y sin que haru se diera cuenta ya era día de partir, no se había despedido de nadie, sabía que si lo hacía de Logan él le aria quedarse. Dejo con dolor la motocicleta, la encerró con llave en su habitación; tomo un taxi, subió las maletas, llego al hotel del abuelo, este la esperaba en la puerta –Nos vamos ya?- la rubia afirmo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto Haruka ahora estaba dispuesta a todo, pero entonces ahí estaba Michiru Kaioh la sirena de sus sueños, al lado de su hermano Timmy Tenoh bien agarrados de la mano, la rubia trago saliva, y trato de neutralizarse

-No que esto iba a hacer privado?—le susurró a su abuelo al oído

-Eso creía yo también—caminaron los dos

-Hermanita tan rápido te vas y sin avisar—Timmy esbozo una sonrisa de lado con aire de victoria

-Así es hermano—dijo secamente

-Te robare un minuto a mi abuelo—el chico se llevo al hombre del brazo

Michiru vio a sus zapatos de nuevo ellas dos solas –Así que te vas?—pregunto nerviosa

-Ajam—miro a la chica

-Mao va a extrañarte— jugó con sus dedos aun no viéndola a los ojos

-Despídeme de ella—su tono era tan frio

-Puedes dejar de hablarme tan seco—alzo la mirada, encontrando los ojos enfadados de Haruka

-No—no quería responder tan cruel –No lo creo señorita kaioh—busco los ojos azules

-No me digas kaioh…dime michi…-la rubia no la dejo terminar

-Kaioh es para formalizar, y tú misma lo decidiste así—los ojos de la chica y ella se encontraron

Michiru se sentía indefensa –P-perdón—empezó a tartamudear –C-creo q-que n-no fu-fue bue-bueno venir— iba a soltar una lagrima

Haruka no soportaría eso –igual estas aquí y ya está hecho—

_**personas al vuelo 19 con destino a Nueva York favor de pasara a la puerta 10, repito pasajeros con destino a nueva York favor de puerta 10**_ la rubia escucho, y le hizo una seña al viejo –igual ya está hecho—repitió avanzando por el lado de michiru.

Esta tomo con sus manos, la izquierda de la rubia, haciendo que esta volteara y la viera a los ojos

-S-suerte—no podía resistir más tiempo no podía hacerlo, aun asiéndose la fuerte no podía decir que no a esa chica.

-Gracias—sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, suspirando –adiós—se soltó del agarre de la chica y se fue. Kaechi Tenoh la siguió y los dos se perdieron en la puerta.

Una vez adentro del avión se sentó en su respectivo lugar, junto al lado de su abuelo espero a que todos se acomodaran, dieron las indicaciones, y cuando el avión iba a despegar miro a la ventana, encontrando los ojos de michiru, estaba triste lo veía en su mirada _"eres mi mayor droga Michelle oh quiero decir Michiru Kaioh" _pensó y cerró los ojos, dejando atrás a las personas, se recargo en su mano mirando a las personas desde la altura

-te puedes marear—advirtió el señor

Ella dio una sonrisa de lado –no lo creo—

-te gusta verdad?—la miro a los ojos

-si es agradable la vista—

-hablo de esa chica—sonrió

-¿Cuál? La barney ¿que está enfrente?—miro horrorizada –no son mis gustos—

-jejeje que graciosa, hablo de esa michiru kaioh—lo miro a los ojos

-NO, como crees—

-No para nada—empezó a reír

Haruka miro extrañada al señor primera vez que lo veía reír enfrente de ella –Es la novia…—frunció el ceño –Si me gustara, sería algo imposible, porque es la novia de mi hermano—

-hay Haruka!—suspiro el señor y la miro –Si te gusta solo lucha por ella—

-así?—el señor afirmo con la cabeza –ella me dijo que todo era mi culpa, que había tenido problemas por mi culpa, que no quería volver a verme—entristeció

-Haruka, Haruka, Haruka—dijo varias veces el nombre de la rubia

-HEY! Calma que gastas mi bello nombre—bromeo

-Las mujeres son complicadas verdad?—ella afirmo con la cabeza –Yo luche por tu abuela, igual contra mi hermano, y mira la gane—suspiro feliz

-si viejo pero eso fue en tu época, en la mía se respeta a la mujer del prójimo—bajo la mirada

-Nieta, te digo algo?—ella alzo la vista –La muchacha solo tiene miedo, lucha por ella, se ven tan tiernas juntas y tu hermano no la quiere sencillamente—

-viejo—

-que?—

-¿ME DICES ESO CUANDO ESTAMOS A MAS DE 10 MIL PIES DE ALTURA Y LEJOS DE ELLA?—

-si porque así piensas seriamente que es lo que quieres—la miro –si ella te quiere, pero y tu Haruka de verdad la amas?-…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de yo:**

hasta aquí el nuevo cap. Tantas modificación pensando y moviendo que iba ah estar bien…Pero bueeeeeennnoo el punto es de que esta listo. Gracias por sus comentarios que me sirven de ayuda y bueno agradecer a quienes siguen mi historia **hotaru tomoe, Gabriel, Osaka, Janeth Haruka** (se extrañan una actualización tuya con nueva historia ;) la espero con ansias) y todos aquellos que me siguen anónimamente gracias y bueno espero no defraudarlos n.n

**SE DESPIDE:**

**_Poyo neka Tenoh =3 y el otro k esta a mi lado pero no le daremos mucha importancia oy (usami cx)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO Vlll: _"Ser toda una Tenoh"_**

Ya habían llegado a Nueva York eran las 5 de la mañana, una camioneta negra le esperaba en la entrada, dos hombres vestidos de negro les ayudaron a subir las maletas, Haruka subió a la camioneta, seguida por el viejo Tenoh

-Recuerda tienes que ser muy atenta siempre seria…- y eh aquí de nuevo las recomendaciones de su abuelo.

Aburrida puso su audífono en su oído y a todo decía que si. Cuando llegaron a un edificio grande de quince pisos más o menos le calculaba, los hombres estacionaron la camioneta, mientras la rubia salía de aquel transporté caminaba tras su abuelo

-Aquí será donde nos encontraremos, seguidamente iras a la habitación que está en el onceavo piso, a la izquierda y en la manija tendrás que poner tu huella del dedo corazón…- haru quedo con cara de WHAT? –Dedo anular, hija—hicieron lo que él, le había comentado, entraron a la habitación y caminaron a la habitación principal (recamara) –sígueme—abrió el closet –entra— ella con algo de duda lo hizo, entonces cerro y fueron bajando, hasta que se abrieron las puertas.

Salieron, y lo que Haruka vio ni el mismo diablo lo abría pagado –camina niña—todo era en una voz tenue roja obscuridad, un lugar donde se encontraban camionetas brindadas, cajas grandes, hojas de marihuana, coca, crack, de todo tipo de droga que existiese, alguna empaquetada, el lugar olía a droga.

Llegaron a un lugar cerrado, tipo cuarto Kaechi abrió la puerta con su llave –tendrás duplicado, y aquí lo tienes el negocio Tenoh se desarrolla en Nueva York en el edificio Monster Game—pasaron el lugar se veía pequeño pero era más grande de lo que se podía imaginar, encontró la sombra de unas chicas que platicaban –ellas son tus ahora asistentes, vengan acá chicas—las señoritas llegaron a donde ella eran cinco- la pelinegra es Rei Hino, ella te enseñara artes marciales— haru lo vio extraña –lo necesitarás…¿sabes nadar cierto?—su nieta negó –bien también se encargara de eso-

-Mucho gusto—le dio la mano y entonces Haruka se le quedo viendo con cierta con función _"Rei" _le llego a la cabeza

\- La rubia de chonguitos es Serena Tsukino será tu asistente, la otra es Minako Aino te ayudara con la ropa que debes usar, en pocas palabras ella es tu diseñadora personal debes conocerla es la cara de la moda, continuemos la peli azul es Amy Mizuno será quien te ayude a tomar bien las decisiones tu mano derecha confidente y Makoto Kino, te ayudara a entrar en esta clase de sociedad—todas le sonrieron a la rubia –Las tendrás solo un mes, hasta acostumbrarte, ahora la pregunta es Haruka Tenoh ¿Podrás aprender en ese tiempo, o es mucho para ti?—le dijo en tono de reto, las chicas le veían expectante.

-Lo haré porque soy una Tenoh—acepto con seguridad.

-Entonces que comience el entrenamiento-

**_Primera semana_**

**_**clase con Amy**_**

-hola Haruka buenos días—saludo la chica

-hola Amy—bajo la mirada y soltó un bostezó –Porque me tenias que citar a esta hora— pregunto tallando sus ojos

-Son las cinco de la mañana no seas exagerada— soltó una leve risa

-Claro, claro, como tú ya estas acostumbrada a levantarte a estas horas—renegó –aparte yo me levantaba a las seis, una hora DESPUES, así sufrí de insomnio unas largas semanas, y cuando por fin reconcilie el sueño… ¿me sitas a esta hora?—

-Si aprendes rápido, y hoy te pones muy atenta te dejo salir temprano para que vayas dormir—

Haruka le brillaron los ojos –La cerebrito de secundaria se convirtió en una mafiosa eh?—

-Jajaja si quién lo diría—recordó aquellos años, donde haru le gustaba y de cómo estaba en esa época, ahora se veía mejor, mordió la goma de su lápiz y miro el cuerpo de la rubia bien fornido y sus ojos eran una sensación que le quemaba por debajo del vientre, en ese punto que las mujeres disfrutan de eso tan placentero que es el…_"si no tuviera novio"_

-Amy, tierra llamando a Amy… ¿me escuchas?—movió su mano de arriba abajo, captando la atención de la chica

-este em si…empecemos—dejo de lado el pensamiento y le empezó a mostrar graficas…

****Clase con Minako****

La peli azul llevaba a la rubia de la oreja –Pero…pero dijiste que me iba a dormir—se quejo, cruzando los brazos

-No seas floja y camina que si pesas—la arrastró

-Yo aun quiero dormir—

-¡Como pesas! - abrió la puerta donde se encontraba todo un lugar repleto de ropa –Nos vemos, mañana a las mismas horas y estudia—la aventó y cerró la puerta antes de que saliera

-AMYYYY—soltó un quejido y golpeo la puerta

-No será tan malo como crees Haruka—escucho la dulce voz de minako

-Hay no—susurro y miro atrás de ella a la rubia –Hola preciosa, gusto en volver a verte, de nuevo—sonrió

La chica se le aventó a los brazos y la abrazo –Harukaaaa fueron años sin verte, cinco para ser exactos, como te eh extrañado, el galán de la preparatoria, ahora todo un hombre—la alago

Haruka se soltó del abrazo –Em pues si…haber preciosa que tienes para mi demuéstrame—alzo la ceja

-con gusto—la tomo de la mano y la llevo a ver trajes –Con este traje te veraz súper mega recontra GUAPO—era un traje que se usaba en las épocas coloniales

-Ah no preciosa—alzo las cejas

-Ah sí—voltio con una sonrisa malévola, cosa que hizo que ruka se pusiera nerviosa, y empezó a correr—VEN ACA TENOH!—le gritaba, hasta que la alcanzo. La jalo de la playera exactamente del cuello y se la llevó –Veras que te veras guapísimo—la aventó al vestidor -No tardes—

-Esto será ridículo—se puso el traje _"tan bajo eh caído" _salió

-no se algo no te queda bien—la miro de arriba abajo –Ya sé es que estas muy gordo—la rubia se puso roja y puso la mano en su vientre, tal vez si había comido algunos dulces y eso pero… –Mejor ponte esto—le dio unos vaqueros blancos, una camisa de cuero y unas chaparreras.

Haruka se volvió otra vez al vestidor, se saco el primer traje y lo piso _"ni en mi vida recordare esto" _se puso los vaqueros y la camisa. Después las chaparreras –Y ¿Cómo me veo?—la oji azul la examino

–La verdad es que te vez muy…— rasco su nuca y miro a otro lado –Feo—le toco el hombro –Pero tranquilo se que te puede quedar—le dio otra ropa

-genial!—se fue sonriendo al probador –esto si me quedara bien—se puso contenta, se puso los pantalones rasgados de las rodillas, a la altura de la cadera, una playera de beisbol que le quedaba muy grande, unas cadenas y los tenis de bota-¿Qué tal?—

–mmm no muy maleante…- ni siquiera la miro y le puso más atención a su revista de moda, le lanzo un vestido –ponte eso—la alta tomo de las esquinas al vestido un morado con encajes blancos abajo

-ESTO SI QUE ES UN ROPTUNDO NO—le advirtió

–Perfecto—tomo su celular y marco un numero, enseguida le contestaron –Kaechi…- ruka le quito el celular

-Ya me lo pongo pero aleja eso de ti—minako sonrió satisfecha

-Hecho—Haruka miro con rareza el vestido –Vamos apúrate el tiempo es oro—

Sin muchos ánimos se regreso al lugar, se saco todo y se puso el vestido, miro un listón morado y se lo puso en la cabeza amarrándoselo. Salió y hay estaba su diseñadora

-HERMOSA—empezó a llorar de alegría

_"que bajo eh caído" _pensó ruka_ "mi dignidad, y mi tono rustico a la basura" _se puso roja

-pero francamente no te quedan los vestidos amor mío—le dio un traje negro (pantalón-saco- corbata- chaleco) con una camisa color uva. –esto si te quedara—le guiño el ojo

Haru hizo el mismo gesto, tomo las cosas y se cambio de nuevo, salió y minako abrió la boca

-¿te casas conmigo?—ambas rieron –Te queda bien, esta perfecto solo hay que hacerle algunos cortes aquí, y aquí y también acá—le dijo midiendo el saco y el pantalón –Mañana te lo tengo listo, sácatelo…-Haruka se puso roja –El traje mal pensado—

**_**clase con Makoto**_**

-Hola buenos días—dijo la chica entrando al lugar de mako

-Hola joven Tenoh, buenos días—llego su maestra y le dio un golpe en la espalda –No te encorves, puede salirte joroba y te veras feo- la rubia hizo lo que le dijo mirando a otro lugar, cuando sintió otro golpe en el hombro

-Auch!—se quejo –Y ESE ¿PORQUE?—

-La mirada al frente—la alta frunció el ceño y recibió otro golpe –No hagas berrinches. —

-Pero no estoy…—recibió otro mas

-No me contradigas—le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos –Empecemos—camino delante de ella escondiendo sus manos

-¿Con que me estuviste pegando?—se quejo, sobando su hombro –Me dejaste roja—

Makoto le enseño la regla –Me dijo Amy que te habías dormido tres veces en su clase, no ponías atención y no hacías lo que minako te decía—

-Eso te lo dijo también Amy?—frunció el ceño

-No eso lo vi—se sentó y miro a la rubia –Por cierto lindas piernas, te queda bien los vestidos— le ofreció asiento –Y cuando estas roja, te vez mejor—

Ruka se puso como tomate y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, después de un tiempo escucho la risa de su maestra, la miro –¿Te sientes bien?—

-Si es solo que…- volvió a reír

-Que…-

-Que nunca había puesto tan roja a una chica— Haruka la miro –Es mas nunca había puesto roja a una—seco las lagrimas

-Te vez más hermosa sonriendo que cuando estas tan…seria—ahora haru fue quien hizo sonrojar a la chica

-¿Por qué lo dices?—se puso nerviosa al sentir la mirada pesada de aquellas esmeraldas que tenia haru por ojos

-Ese día en el centro comercial, estabas muy seria—se acerco hasta ella

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado—se sintió indefensa al sentir tan cerca a Haruka

-Jamás olvidaría a una chica preciosa ni por 10 mil yens—tomo la silla y la giro enfrente de ella quedando cara a cara

La castaña sintió la respiración de la rubia tan cerca, que instintivamente puso sus manos en el cuello de ella y la acerco mas. Haruka la tomo de la cintura, miro como cerraba sus ojos y entre abría los labios, se iba acercando mas cuando…

-HARUKAAAA TIENES CITA CON EL DENTISTA—le gritaron desde afuera

-ya voy—dijo en voz baja, y se separo de la chica –Mañana nos vemos— camino a la puerta con velocidad.

_"¿Qué diablos me pasa con esa chica?" _se puso roja y jalo su cabello. Miro a la chicha de chonguitos –Hola, tú debes ser Tsukino, ¿no es así?—

-Si pero dime serena—le sonrió con ternura—

-Mejor bombón, suena mejor—la chica la vio con ojos de extrañeza, y camino tras ella –Mañana por favor—se volteo –Pon la clase de Kino hasta la ultima hora—

-Esta bien Haruka—anoto en su libreta

-Así me gusta bombón—le jalo las mejillas y una camioneta brindada negra las esperaba –Entra bombón—la chica tenía que hacer lo que haru le pidiera _"ordenes son ordenes" _pensó mordiendo la punta del lapicero

-Solo tengo una duda, preciosa—ella la miro y se puso nerviosa con los ojos de haru -¿no podre manejar yo?—

-Em pues sí, pero esto será solo por un tiempo haru—puso su cabeza en el hombro de esta –Perdón—dijo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia

-No, no te preocupes no pasa nada—sonrió dulcemente y dejo que la chica siguiera así. Hasta que llegaron –El dentista, ¿está en un gimnasio?—miro el gran edificio

-Em tenía que mentirte toca tu última clase, pero me dijeron que no ibas por ti sola...—la interrumpió

-Amy?—alzo la ceja divertida

-Jeje pues si—la dejo en la puerta –Y por eso vigilaré que entres a tus clases—

-No—

-SI—regreso a la camioneta

-Ah pero bombón, yo me comportare—miro como se alejaba la chica _"que difícil, la vida mía" _suspiro cansada y entro

**_**clase con Rei**_**

-Haruka entra – la jalo la pelinegra

-Hola Rei, tiempo sin verte—la abrazo

-Demasiado diría yo—se separaron –Pero mírate estas hecho un galán—la despeino –Y estas más alta—

-De algo sirvió las clases de baloncesto—

-Ya lo note—acaricio sus brazos –No sé cómo diablos, no has aprendido artes marciales, y la natación si es lo más fácil—la miro a los ojos

-Estoy bruta, pero aprendí a correr más rápido de lo que ya corría en prepa—

La morena seco su lagrima de felicidad –Te dije que en un futuro agradecerías, que te correteara por toda la escuela con un palo de escoba—

Haruka recordó esos momentos –Si era tan gracioso correr atrás de logan—

-Si logan… ¿Cómo esta?-

-Igual de feo—bromeo –No te creas, el estaba bien Rei tu…-

-¿Que pasa?—la miro

-Tu estabas enamorada de él ¿verdad?—esa pregunto que la chica se pusiera roja

-Em pues, en un tiempo no lo negare el estaba guapo y soltero—

-¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que si?—

-Éramos jóvenes haru, muy jóvenes—

-Está soltero, y sigue igual solo que más maduro—le explico

-Algún día regresare a Tokio—

-Regresaras a mi lado—le guiño el ojo –No te volveré a dejar ir otra vez mejor amiga—saco el collar de colmillo rojo que guardaba

-Aun lo tienes—la miro emocionada

-Es lo que me decía que algún día nos volveríamos a ver—

-Oh Haruka, pero si eres un caballero—la abrazo con fuerza –Estos años te extrañe mucho—

-Yo también—se soltaron

-¿Supiste algo de Michelle? Con el tiempo—

-Nada, pero tengo unas dudas—la chica la vio—creo que Michelle es mi cuñada Michiru Kaioh—

-No te creo—

-Tenlo por seguro, preciosa—se sentaron y empezaron ah hablar…

**_En la noche_**

Haruka se encontraba viendo las estrellas, pensando que en el momento, cuando acepto el trabajo, nunca se puso a pensar que ese trabajo era muy peligroso y arriesgado, eso no significaba que no le atraía el trabajo, si no con las personas que se había encontrado, la tenia así, personas que jamás creyó volver a ver estaban ahí, y Makoto ¿Qué le pasaba con esa chica? No sabía exactamente, solo tenía algo por seguro ella Haruka Tenoh había aceptado el trabajo, para dos cosas la primera demostrarle a Kaechi Tenoh que no fue un desperdicio llevarla al negocio la segunda quería demostrar que ella era mejor que Timmy Tenoh su hermano mayor, debía aplastarlo con la suela del zapato, quería venganza y quería, quería que michiru la despreciara…

**Dos meses después**

El sonido de los pájaros le hacía despertar, imagino que eran las 6 o las 5 de la mañana, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se levanto, con dificultades salió de las sabanas blancas, pues tenía todas en vueltas en el cuerpo.

Camino al baño, prendió las luces, puso agua en la tina mientras se quitaba la camiseta y los bóxers. Después de un rato se metió en ella con mucho cuidado, puso sus brazos al costado del lugar, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba una melodía.

Luego de un baño, salió de la tina y se puso una bata, se miro al espejo y acomodo su fleco, abrió las puertas, pensó en que sería de bueno en ponerse de ropa, mientras caminaba a la cocina pensó en una chica _"te extraño amor" _ empezó a picar fruta.

**Una hora después**

Ya había acabado de desayunar, y se había puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, con una camisa blanca, corbata del mismo color que el pantalón y un chaleco, se miro al espejo vio la hora 7 am. Salió de la casa, camino a la cochera, una gran cochera de dos hileras de diferentes tipos de carro, pensó en usar un deportivo negro, pero no…ese día se sentía feliz, así que se llevo su adorado Ferrari rojo, se metió en el, puso el estéreo, _"cual será mejor el de pantalla o el normal" _pensó _"el de pantalla, el normal es algo aburrido" _busco el nombre de la carpeta de música, y mientras encendía el carro, la tonada de su celular tocaba.

Miro la pantalla _"ya voy"_ pensó mientras rodaba los ojos, empezaba a manejar

— ¿Qué?... si, si, ya voy para allá, abuelo ya voy para allá…KAECHI TENOH QUE YA VOY PARA ALLA CARAJO—colgó con enfado, boto el celular en el asiento de al lado y manejo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por suerte no había tanto tráfico, llego al edificio grande, dejo el carro estacionado y espero ah alguien.

-como siempre tarde Haruka— escucho la voz de su abuelo atrás de ella

-Lo lamento, me quede dormida—miro al viejo con una sonrisa

-Por esta vez te la paso—ella asintió con la cabeza –ahora sube al maldito coche y vámonos, que Tamasahua, no querrá firmar el contrato—dijo mentirás se subía, al Ferrari, la rubia hizo lo mismo pero del lado del conductor y arranco –Te eh dicho que polarices los vidrios—

-Lo siento Kaechi, pero no tengo plata—la miro a los ojos –Esta bien, después de ir con Tamasahua pasamos y lo dejamos con Kou, ok?—

-así me gusta más—sonrió.

**Diez minutos después**

Llegaron a un lugar obscuro, era un túnel así que se bajaron del carro, el señor le proporciono una arma a la chica –Soy un peligro con ellas y lo sabes—

-Es por tu seguridad si no, jamás te la hubiera dado—dio una sonrisa, y caminaron, entre la obscuridad –La próxima vez que sea en la noche—susurro

-Tenlo por seguro—bajaron 7 metros y cuando llegaron a una puerta, dos chicos les apuntaron

-SUELTEN EL ARMA—lo hicieron – ¿quiénes son?—

Haruka iba a hablar pero el viejo Kaechi respondió –Tenoh—los jóvenes bajaron la pistola, y abrieron la puerta

-ADELANTE, SEÑOR K.T—dio la clave

Y entraron a un cuarto obscuro

-Pensé que no vendrías por tu pago—le aventó una bolsa de dinero un viejo gordo, a los pies de la rubia –La mercancía es buena, si sigues así cumpliendo te multiplicare—

Haruka sonrió –Pensaste mal Tamasahua— recogió la bolsa –Eso espero, porque jamás encontraras las mejores hierbas, como con nosotros—dio la bolsa a su abuelo –FIRMA —exigió mientras se acercaba al gordo

El gordo Tamasahua firmo y le dio una mirada lesiva a la rubia –puedo darte más dinero y sabes cómo—

La chica se acerco a él, con la mirada fija de su abuelo que le seguía y le apunto con un cuchillo, que tenia escondido en la manga de la camisa, puso la punta de la arma en la entre pierna de él con fuerza pero sin traspasarle –No me gusta juntar los negocios con mis relaciones y un gordo como tu esta en los sueños, menos eróticos, de alguien como yo— dejo de apuntar, se alejo y se fue.

-Aprendiste rápido a cómo sacarte a tipos como el—dijo su abuelo –Me acuerdo cuando estabas mas enana, que yo y le tenias miedo al gordo de Freddy—

-Eso fue cuando iba en preparatoria—

-Creciste mucho, desde entonces—caminaron al estacionamiento

_"michiru"_ pensó para sus adentros –Michiru—susurro

-¿dijiste algo?—pregunto

-Nada, nada olvídalo viejo, solo pensé en voz alta—jalo un poco de su cabello, tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Entraron al hermoso Ferrari y manejo a una velocidad entre lenta y rápida

– ¿Pasa algo malo?—

-¿Sabes algo de michiru?—lo interrogo

-Em pues la verdad muy poco—

-¿Qué están poco?—

-Timmy le ofrecerá casarse con él la próxima semana y tenemos que estar con ellos, es decir nos toca viajar, el sábado es el día, y tengo que darle el anillo de compromiso—saco dicho artefacto de su mano y se lo mostro

-Es precioso- alago, como no iba a hacer precioso si era un anillo dorado, con una piedra roja no muy grande

-Lo sé, fue de tu abuela y luego paso a tu madre—

-Mama… ¿Dónde está enterrada?—pregunto con dolor

-Donde todos los Tenoh serán enterrados algún día, en el cementerio…-la rubia lo interrumpió

-TENOH—rodo los ojos y manejo con velocidad –Todo tiene que tener nuestro apellido, ¿en serio?—

-Emmm pues este sí, eso creo – dijo avergonzado

-Llegamos—bajo del carro, y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro largo amarrado con una cinta, un pirsin en el oído derecho, de estatura mediana y unos ojos azules –Seiya hermano, ¿podrías polarizarme los vidrios?- saludo de mano y un abrazo

-Claro harukita—se separaron y la vio con una sonrisa –Mafiosa, vendes la adicción de Yaten—

-Jajajajaja, salúdame al enano hace mucho que no lo veo—

-No hay nada de nuevo en el, sigue enano, feo, gruñón…-

-TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO SEIYA—le grito Yaten

-Vez igual de gruñón que siempre, pasa— le ofreció

-No es que llevo prisa, al rato vengo—le dio un palmazo en el hombro, y camino con su abuelo –Vámonos Kaechi—

-¿Sabes algo de Kogi?—le pregunto el viejo una vez solos

-¿De los Kabuto?—lo miro y el afirmo con la cabeza –Si, se que pidió un cargamento de 10 de marihuana—le dijo al oído

-Eso es mucha— se sorprendió

-Pues si pero no podemos fallarle—

-Eso si… ¿La entregarás tú o yo?

-Mmm ese pedido me lo atranco yo—sonrió victoriosa

-esa ambición me parece perfecta digna de un Tenoh— alzo la ceja y entraron a un café

-Tu me lo has enseñado—se sentaron en una mesa apartada

-Lo sé y estoy orgulloso de que ya seas toda una Tenoh, sé que no eh hecho mal en a verte enseñado algunas cosas, aunque aun te falta, me siento muy orgulloso de ti Haruka hija mía—le guiño el ojo

La voz de una dama los interrumpió -Buenas tardes mi nombre es Celeste, ¿qué les puedo traer?—

-Buenas tardes yo quiero un café americano ¿y tu Haruka?—

La rubia miro a la chica de pies a cabeza y mordió su labio –Igual pero más cargado por favor—

Celeste se sonrojo y anoto en su libretita -claro en un momento se los traigo—se marcho

Ruka sonrió satisfecha y miro a su abuelo –No puedes negar que la camarera es hermosa—

-Haruka no lo niego pero por dios, no las desnudes con la mirada, aparte ya tienes novia—

-Jajajajaja—negó con la cabeza –Lo sé viejo, pero no voy enserio con ninguna de estas, nadie se compara a mi hermosa novia—sonrió –Aparte también me enseñaste a ver a las chicas—el señor empezó a toser y ella siguió- ¿vez lo que me enseñas pervertido?—miro a su abuelo

-¿Yo? Ah no, que tú te has hecho una pervertida es tu cosa yo te enseño…- la rubia escucho su celular tocar

–Permíteme—se levanto y contesto – ¿Alo?...—no respondieron – ¿Alo?—sin respuesta –Tamasahua ¿eres tú?—nada -Bueno tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer—colgó y regreso a la mesa, miro que las ordenes estaban listas

-¿Quién era?—pregunto tomando su taza de café

-No se…- se sentó - no respondieron—miro el celular –Pero eso no me gusta nada—susurro

-Eso no debe ser bueno—bajo la taza

-Pienso lo mismo que tú viejo—miro el café

-Es mejor que cambies de teléfono, otra vez—sugirió

-Tienes razón, hoy mismo lo hago, pero antes sígueme contando qué onda con Kokoro—

-Pues veras…- empezó a explicarle

Después de hablar con su abuelo, fue por el auto.

-Tenoh—la saludo un chico de estatura baja y cabello plateado

-Yaten—le dio un apretón de manos -¿Cómo has estado?—

-Muy bien, viviendo la vida de casados ya sabes—se rio

-Minako ¿Cómo a estado? Mi diseñadora—

-Esta en sus vestidos, los trajes, playeras, camisas, de todo, pero muy bien—

-Jajajajaja jamás olvidare a esa loquilla—se rio –Salúdala de mi parte—

-Claro, estará encantada de saber de ti—

-Gracias amigo, por cierto le dices que necesito que me haga unos trajes, la próxima semana viajare a Tokio, y quiero estar presentable—se subió al carro

-Claro galán, jajaja nos vemos— hizo un gesto con la mano

-Cuídate—hizo lo mismo, y arranco el carro, pasó a comprar el celular, llego a su departamento abrió con una llave y una carta estaba mitad adentro, mitad afuera, la atrapo entre sus manos antes de que callera y aspiro el olor _"olor a rosas"_ sonrió, leyó todo _"hay amor mío, porque diablos no estás aquí hermosa, te extraño tanto" _dejo la carta de lado.

Miro su antiguo chip, se lo puso a su celular y fue directo a los contactos, busco el numero de michiru _"Kaioh, pensaste ¿qué olvidaba la terminación de tu celular? Sabiendo perfectamente, que tengo memoria fotográfica" _llamo y nadie le contesto, mordió su labio, camino a su despacho abrió la puerta, se sentó tomo una hoja de papel y la pluma _"Querida Señorita Kaioh, Michiru…" _empezó a redactar la carta, una vez lista tomo su celular marco un numero

_–_Bombón, ¿estás ocupada?—miro la carta entre sus manos –Entonces te espero en el centro—guardo la carta en su bolsillo –No me quiero sentir sola, y menos cuando no está mi novia—se levanto y salió –Hay nos vemos en cinco—colgó y salió del apartamento.

** Al día siguiente en Tokio, Japón **

De nuevo llamo, de nuevo le contesto y ella de nuevo no pudo tener la voz para responderle, se limito a poner el teléfono en su pecho y soltar algunas lagrimas de alegría _"Haruka tu voz, la extrañaba" _sonrió de alegría _"tus manos, tus fuertes manos" _las gotas de cristal que salían de sus ojos seguían sin parar _"Los momentos que compartimos, haru daría mi vida por volverte a tener a mi lado, aunque sea como amiga" _sollozo.

-Señorita Kaioh tiene carta— dijo su sirvienta en la puerta

-Pásala por debajo y retírate Mao—ordeno, la señora hizo lo que le pidió y encontró el sobre con la firma de H.T, abrió el sobre y efectivamente era carta de…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**_Notas de autor:_**

_Buenas tardes/noches/ días según en el horario que estén leyendo esto ;) Neka Tenoh se presenta con el capitulo /8/ wiiiii LoL se que tarde pero no tuve tiempo la semana pasada ñ.ñ pero acá esta… GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS Y BUENO ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO MI NUEVO CAPITULO. _

_Se despide atentamente de ustedes… _

**_USAMI CX y NEKA TENOH =3 _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX: _"Reencuentros y verdades"_**

**_06 De Junio Del 2015, Estados Unidos Nueva York _**

**_Querida Señorita Kaioh, Michiru._**

**_Espero tengas un buen día michi, te extraño sirena, (no dejes que Timmy lea la carta). Te extraño y mucho tenlo por seguro, disculpa por a verme comportado así contigo en el aeropuerto, fui un tonto. Pero estaba deprimido en parte fue tu culpa (¿recuerdas verdad?) mi abuelo me dijo que iremos la semana que entra para, ver como te propone matrimonio._**

**_¿Acaso sería mucho pedirte que digas no? _**

**_Jajaja no te estreses solo bromeo, di que si…mejor lo que tú quieras decir sí o no, es tu decisión y ya me extendí en la carta y no te eh dicho el motivo por el cual decidí escribirte…_**

**_Bueno como te has dado cuenta, aun eres un poco infantil al llamarme y no contestar, eso es de mal educación michiru, si deseas hablar conmigo solo contéstame, ya no estoy enojada contigo…_**

En ese instante toco su celular y rápidamente contesto

-Ya no te odio Kaioh—escucho al otro lado reconociendo rápidamente la voz, iba a colgar pero la voz prosiguió–Eras una gran amiga—paro para ver si hablaba, sonrió –Aun te quiero—fue lo último que dijo

Al no recibir respuesta, se avergonzó un poco, iba ah colgar cuando –Te extraño Haruka—

-Yo también michiru, eras mi mejor amiga-

-Te necesito Haruka, Mao pregunta y pregunta por ti, y no sé cómo decirle que ya no me hablas—

-Hay dile a esa mujer que extraño su comida—las dos rieron –Alguna vez quise que me odiaras, pero no me serviría de nada, porque te quiero Michelle—

-¿Cómo me dijiste?—se puso nerviosa

-P…-no pudo decir palabra al escuchar la voz de su abuelo **HARUKA, VEN PARA ACA** le grito, ella respondió –SI HAY VOY ABUELO—regreso al teléfono –Me tengo que ir, adiós—no espero respuesta y colgó.

La aguamarina, puso el teléfono en su pecho como la carta _"te extrañe" _Sonrió con satisfacción, _"¿pero como sabes lo de Michelle?"_ se puso algo pensativa, _"al diablo Michelle, me hablo, me mando carta, me busco" _beso el sobre.

**_En Nueva York_**

La rubia camino, hasta donde estaba su abuelo y peino su fleco -¿Qué paso viejo?—

-Sígueme—le ordeno, caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho, Kaechi se sentó y le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que se sentara enfrente de el –Sabes bien que no soy eterno Haruka—empezó a decir –Y has aprendido rápidamente de los negocios, cosa que le duro años a Timmy, no me eh equivocado al pensar que eras la mejor Tenoh de la historia, sabes que por años este negocio, nos ah llevado a la gloria—cruzo sus brazos –Por eso mismo te pregunto, Haruka Tenoh…- la rubia lo vio a los ojos -¿Aceptas, hacerte cargo de los negocios?—

La rubia parpadeo, jamás pensó que su abuelo le diera esa confianza, ¿Qué podría hacer?, aceptar oh dejar al mando a Timmy, estar bajo sus órdenes, no iba a bajar la guardia, menos ahora que podría detener la boda de michiru, -Acepto—salió de su boca, el viejo Kaechi la vio con sus ojos, se alzo y camino hasta la ventana, viendo como el viento soplaba, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Se que no me eh equivocado—puso las manos en sus espalda –Vamos, a ver a tus ayudantes—camino siendo seguido por la rubia, bajaron por el elevador -¿En qué piensas?—ella lo miro a los ojos –Sabes, que puedes confiar en mí—

-Hable con Michiru—el alzo la ceja –Y no puedo negar, que aun siento algo por ella—el señor soltó una risita

-¿Pero?—

-Pero, carajo Kaechi es la prometida de mi hermano— el señor le enseño el anillo –El le dio otro—se cruzo de brazos

-Pero no es formal, hasta que la familia de los dos este juntos—le explico

-Eso quiere decir que…-abrió grandes los ojos

-Aun son novios—completo la frase

-Te amo ¿lo sabes?— lo miro con sus esmeraldas

-Estas loca—la despeino, llegaron hasta el sótano y vieron a las cinco chicas

-Y vieron esos ojos son preciosos, no hay duda alguna que si fuera chico seria mío—dijo serena emocionada

-Pero que afortunada, eres serena tu pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo con el—

-Jajajajaja lo sé, Rei, soy guapa, afortunada, hermosa…-

-Pues no me veo muy bien en esa foto cabeza de bombón, ni siquiera tomaste mi mejor perfil—las chicas escucharon la voz de la rubia que miraba la imagen

-HARUKA!—dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Hola preciosas—les guiño el ojo – ¿Cómo han estado?–

-Bien—contestaron sonrojadas

-Jejeje, vamos a ver las graficas—Kaechi le tomo del hombro y se la llevo

-En una hora nos vemos bombón—le guiño el ojo

-Oye vieron Kaechi Tenoh se rio—empezó Makoto

-Eso es lo más raro, ¿verdad?—dijo Amy

-Así es— continúo serena

-HOLAAAAA AMIGAS—escucharon la voz de minako

-Hola—saludaron.

-Adivinen por que vine—

-Porque el pobre de Yaten le toco una pelea contigo—pregunto curiosa serena

-NO—se sonrojo –Le traje algo que me pidió Haruka—

-Esta con Kaechi…- pero la chica no escucho y se fue, corriendo; atrapando por la espalda a Haruka

-Engordaste—Kaechi miro con gracia a la chica y luego a su nieta, empezando a reír –Ups, perdón buenas tardes señor Tenoh—se separo de la rubia y le dio una reverencia al señor –Te vine a medir para el traje—

-Ves Haruka, tu dieta de pizza te está llevando a engordar—la nombrada se puso roja al escuchar el comentario de su abuelo

Minako empezó a reír, -Um ya verás viejo—le guiño el ojo –Espérame ¿sí?—el señor afirmo con la cabeza, ella llevo a su compañera aun lugar más lejano, sé quito el saco, y dejo que minako empezará rápidamente a medirle los brazos, la altura de los pies la espalda y… –No me hagas las cosas tan pegadas a mi cuerpo, odio lo entubado—dejo que le midiera la cadera

-Tenlo por seguro Tenoh—acabo de apuntar –Color…-

-Negro, esmoquin negro, no quiero otro color que no sea negro— advirtió

-Perfecto—dejo la pluma, en la libreta –Tengo uno para ti, que te quedara perfecto—sonrió –Solo tengo que medirte bien con el puesto…en 2 horas ve a mi casa, hay te espero, por cierto…- miro u cuerpo

-Dime preciosa—se puso de nuevo el saco

-Estas mas fortachón y menos gordo—se sonrojo –Nos vemos—se fue corriendo

Haruka empezó a reír, y regreso al lado de Kaechi –Oye viejo, sobre la propuesta…-

-¿Qué pasa ruka?, ¿Te sientes insegura?—la miro a los ojos

-No, no es eso viejo—se detuvieron –Es que dime la verdad, ¿Por qué?...—

No dejo que acabara su pregunta y contesto –No soy eterno—marco un numero –_hola…oye por favor el avión para la madrugada…confió en ti Tatsumi…adiós—_colgó

-¿Así que nos vamos hoy no?—sonrió irónicamente

-En parte, así es haru—la chica puso las manos atrás de su nuca

Suspiro -Ni modo, hay que hablarle a la novia…- iba a marcar cuando

-Ella te alcanzara, tenlo por seguro—le hizo un gesto con la cabeza – ¿Lucharas, por Kaioh?—Haruka miro hacia el cielo, y negó con su rostro

-Solo una buena amiga—entraron al lugar –Veamos esas graficas viejo—saco un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar

-Veras, las ventas en Japón son demasiado bajas, no tienen ni siquiera una equivalida, como aquí en los Estados Unidos, podemos mandar un poco mas allá y que Timmy se hiciera cargo—

-Eso sería perfecto-aclamo la rubia al mirar la probabilidad

-PERO…- continuo lanzando una mirada fría a Haruka –Pero si seguimos repartiendo aquí, podemos perder más por lo menos, ¿comprendes?—ella afirmo

-Entonces, nos mudaremos a Japón, mañana—el señor asintió con la cabeza, ella sintió algo de nostalgia

-Pero tus asistentes vendrán—ella miro a su abuelo –-Menos Aino, por obvias razones, pero eres libre de venir a verla cada tanto—

-Pero los mecánicos abuelo—

-Podemos conseguir otros Ritsuki, es bueno mejor y más moderno—trato de convérsela ella negó con la cabeza –Veremos que hacemos, no podemos llevarnos a todos—su nieta puso ojos de gatito –Lo pensare—suspiro –Pero sigamos con las graficas ¿quieres?—rápidamente la rubia tomo un papel y un lapicero anotando todo –Chantajista—rodo los ojos –En México, no es mucho problema porque el gordo Tamasahua se hará cargo, en parte con Alemania…- así pasaron las horas.

Haruka estiro sus brazos y trono su cuello, tratando de relajarse –Fue la junta más larga viejo—tomo un poco de agua

-Solo transcurrieron dos horas—empezó a reírse

-Jamás habíamos hecho dos horas, siempre media hora, la más larga había sido una hora—bostezo.

-¿No tenias que ir con minako?—pregunto el señor con una sonrisa

-Em pues sí, pero ya me dio flojera—tallo sus ojos y se levanto de la silla

-Nada, nada— tomo a su nieta del saco –Ve con ella—

-Esta, bien viejo—respondió adormilada, volvió a bostezar, y su abuelo le tiro la botella de agua encima -¿QUE TE PASA VIEJO?—parpadeo

\- ¿Ya despertaste?—

-OBVIO—busco con que secarse

-NA, eres una mocosa—le dio su pañuelo

-Hay viejo, pero que bipolar—se seco el rostro –Lo lavó y te lo doy—

-No te preocupes, ahora ándate con minako—

-Gracias—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente

-Hay Haruka—miro con nostalgia como se iba su nieta –Lamento rotundamente, a ver aparecido en tu vida, demasiado tarde- miro las arrugas de sus manos –Todo se acaba, y me arrepiento, de dejarte en estos momentos—miro su anillo –Pero tú eres la mejor Tenoh de la historia—sonrió.

**_En la casa de minako_**

Haruka no se tardo mucho en llegar, aparco su Ferrari negro y toco el timbre, Yaten la atendió y rápidamente la hizo pasar –Que grata sorpresa Haruka—le abrazo

-Enano—lo despeino –Gruñón—los dos se rieron

-Haruka pensé que no venias—dijo la chica caminando con un esmoquin negro

-Perfecto preciosa— lo tomo entre sus brazos y le guiño el ojo –Cuídala yat o te la robare—

-Jajajajaja, jamás dejaría a mi chaparrito—respondió la chica

-Hay pero que tiernos—le dio el dinero –Seguro iban a tener sexo—los dos se sonrojaron –Ven no me equivoque—camino a la puerta, la pareja la llevo hasta la salida –Pervertidos—

-Jajajajaja hay ruka, tu no cambias—le dijo el chico

-Así te queremos—le dio un beso

-Yo también, bueno nos vemos chicos—abrió su carro puso el esmoquin en el asiento del copiloto y antes de que abriera la puerta del conductor para subirse escucho la voz de su amiga

-¿NO TE LO PROBARAS?—ella negó con la cabeza

-CONFIO EN TI—se subió al carro

-Si pero yo no—suspiro

-Se que le quedara, sabes medir bien amor—la beso tiernamente

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?—

-Si, pero amo que me lo digas—le jalo su labio inferior

-Vamos a terminar eso que estábamos haciendo—lo jalo a dentro de la casa

-S-si—fue lo unico que dijo

Haruka manejaba rápido, escuchando la radio, bostezo y miro el pañuelo de su abuelo, tenia grabadas sus iníciales K.T sonrió y lo tomo entre sus manos _"hoy estuviste contento viejo, pero algo presiento" _llego a casa y bajo del carro _"algo no muy bueno se aproxima" _puso el semblante serio _"no me dejes viejo" _una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, la ahogo y borro rápidamente, -Tengo que dormir—puso dos dedos en su frente y después trato de relajarse –Todo estará bien, mi viejo está bien—bajo el esmoquin y entro a su casa, marco un numero y no le contestaron, suspiro y marco otro diferente, en este rápidamente le contestaron –Hola preciosa—

-Hola Haruka—

-¿Qué haces?, ¿estás ocupada?—

-Jajajajaja lógico de ti primero preguntas y luego dices si estoy ocupada—

La rubia soltó una risa –Mañana nos vamos a ver—

-Jajaja, hay Haruka recuerda aquí ya es mañana—

-¿Qué hora es?—pregunto sonrojada

-9:09 am—respondió alegre –y ¿allá?—

-20:09 pm, apenas—

-Wou por once horas, nos llevamos—dijo sorprendida

-Así es preciosa—escucho su risa

-Prométeme, que hablaremos como antes—

-¿No me volverás a decir que es mi culpa todo?—

-No ya no, lo prometo—

-Está bien…amiga—resalto la última palabra

-Omitamos esa palabra ¿quieres amiga?—se puso incomoda

-Bueno, michiru—

-Por cierto me dijiste Michelle, cuando me hablaste—

-Hablaremos de eso al rato—

-Bien—le mando un beso –Voy a desayunar nos vemos—

-Chau—sonrió boba al escuchar el sonido de sus labios, y colgó –Hay michiru eres una amiga, que me robo el corazón, devuélvemelo—puso la mano en su pecho –Mi novia me mataría—suspiro –Mejor voy a dormir—se dio una ducha y relajo sus músculos con el agua caliente, tallo perfectamente sus brazos, paso a su cuello, después a su pecho, bajo por su abdomen llego a su vientre, paso por sus piernas y…. y después de enjabonarse perfectamente bien, se enjuago con agua fría, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, se seco con la toalla, y se puso un short con una playera, se lavo los dientes y se metió a la cama.

**_Tres y media de la madrugada_**

Se despertó, al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, saco su pistola y abrió rápidamente apuntando a su abuelo quien movió la arma –Vámonos—le ordeno

-AGRR, viejo llámame antes de venir—tomo su celular, pistola, y el esmoquin –Vámonos-

-Te llevaran tus cosas no te preocupes—la miro despeinada y le dio un peine –USTEDES DOS CUIDEN PERFECTAMENTE LA CASA, QUE NADIE ENTRE, LLEVENLE LAS COSAS A MI NIETA EL DIA DE MAÑANA A LAS 00 HORAS, ¿ENTENDIDO?—los hombres de negro afirmaron –Vámonos haru—se subieron a la camioneta negra quien los llevo al aeropuerto, -Bueno subamos—se subió al gran avión negro con la palabra "Tenoh" a sus lados, Haruka ya mas despierta miro a sus amigas y saludo

-Hola preciosas—todas se rieron al ver el cabello de Haruka

Makoto rápidamente le quito el cepillo y la peino, Rei le arreglo la playera, Serena le dio unos pantalones y Amy le aventó agua al rostro y rápidamente la seco

-Wou venían preparadas—se sorprendió subiendo al avión

-Kaechi nos dijo—hicieron lo mismo

Dejo el esmoquin de lado –SUERTE CHICAS- se sentó junto a su abuelo –¿Traes el anillo?—pregunto curiosa

-Impedirás ¿que se los de?—ella negó con la cabeza –No lo traje—trato de engañarla

-Hay viejo se me todos tus trucos—sonrió

-Hazle el amor—ella abrió los ojos grandes

-¿Qué?—lo miro con ojos de duda

-Ya dije— el avión despego

Haruka miro a su abuelo dudoso –Eso aun no—

-Jajajajaja ósea se lo harás pero no aun—siguió riendo

La chica se puso roja –voy con las chicas— se levanto y camino con las mujeres que hablaban de -¿Quién es?—

-Darién Chiba el hombre más guapo de todo Japón—dijo serena

Haruka frunció el ceño –es horrible—se sentó

-¿Celoso?—dijo Rei colgándosele del brazo

-Eres la única que no lo mira ¿verdad?—todas se rieron

-Es que te soy fiel— beso su mejilla

-Si claro cómo no, Logan—recibió un golpe por parte de la peli negra

-Shh Haruka—la callo con un chocolate

La rubia se lo comió rápidamente –Es un deportista unico que ha ganado más de 10 campeonatos y…-

-AH chiba—cuzo sus brazos –Yo soy más guapo—

-No lo dudamos—se le abalanzaron

Kaechi solo reía, pero el recuerdo de su sueño lo hizo ponerse serio _"Pronto se acerca" _cerro sus ojos

**_Una vez que llegaron a Tokio, Japón_**

Se fueron a un hotel, la rubia escogió la habitación mayor, para que pasara con su abuelo una vez solos – ¿Vamos a ir a ver a la pareja?—el señor negó

-Iré con Timmy, tu ve con Michiru—ella iba a negar –ES UNA ORDEN—le dijo con seriedad, ella afirmo con la cabeza

Rápidamente salió del hotel y tomo un taxi, le dio la dirección y en un par de minutos llego, pago el pasaje y miro aquella casa, iba caminando lentamente y un recuerdo llego a su cabeza _"velocidad" _apresuro el paso _"mi motocicleta" _empezó a correr y en vez de ir a la puerta principal, corrió hasta la piscina –MICHIRU—la nombrada, la había visto desde hace un rato –No está aquí—se iba a retirar cuando

-Haruka Tenoh—salió de las profundidades del agua, la rubia volteo y la miro con cara de boba

-Michiru Kaioh- corrió a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza –Michiru, eres tu—le acaricio el rostro

-Haruka—no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran y se aferro a la rubia –Haruka, te eh extrañado más que a mi vida—

-Yo también y mucho michi-

La chica tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y delineo con su dedo índice el labio inferior de Haruka, esta enseguida sintió como su piel se erizaba –Haruka—la tomo de la mano derecha –Vamos—la jalo –Estas más delgada—

-Jajajajaja gracias por el cumplido hermosa, pero…-la detuvo y beso su mano, haciendo una reverencia –Hola Michiru, te eh extrañado demasiado—le dio una toalla para que se secara

-Yo también haru—caminaron a la puerta principal –Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana—

-Pues ya ves, llegue y dije, vamos a hablar con mi amiga michiru, a ver si aun no duerme—le abrió la puerta, y le dio paso

-Gracias—entro siendo seguida por la rubia –Haruka por favor no me trates como amiga…- la miro a los ojos

-Joven Tenoh—escucharon, a la oji esmeralda se le hizo una sonrisa y volteo su rostro encontrándose a la señora grande –Joven Tenoh, ¿es usted?—se acerco abrazando a la chica

-Mao, viejita chula—respondió el abrazo, besando su cabeza –¿Cómo has estado?—dijo después de un rato mirándola a los ojos

-Bien, supongo que debes tener hambre, te are algo rico—se alejo caminando a la cocina

-Vez ella me recibe con comida y tu no me respondías el celular—sonrió

-Jajajajaja vamos—la guio a su habitación.

Cuando entraron la aguamarina se sentó en la cama, haciéndole un gesto a la rubia para que se acercara, lo hizo y la tomo de las manos –Michiru, dime ¿me extrañaste?—ella afirmo de la cabeza

-Y mucho—se le aventó a los brazos –Perdóname, por haberte dicho eso, estoy arrepentida, Haruka por favor, perdóname- iba a llorar y la rubia la tomo del rostro

-Quería que me odiaras—acaricio sus mejillas –Quería odiarte—beso su frente –Pero no puedo negar, que aun siento algo por ti—la aguamarina al sentir la respiración de la rubia, fue acercándose más, tomándola del cuello y sintiendo los latidos, de la oji esmeralda, que la tenia si sujetada con una mano en su rostro y la otra en su cintura…

…Latido… se fueron acercando más

..Latido… Haruka abrió sus ojos y miro a la aguamarina que se iba a cercando mas

…Latido… miro sus labios entre abiertos, parpadeo y como si estuviera hipnotizada, la atrajo más y más

…Latido… volvió a cerrar sus ojos

Y por fin los dos labios se tocaron, iniciando con un rose, que fue profundizado por michiru, quien empezó a jugar con los labios de Haruka, con suavidad.

El beso se hacía cada vez mas juguetón, la rubia al sentir que eso llegaría a mayores, se separo –Tienes novio Michiru no lo olvides—junto sus frentes

-No me importa, así tenga diez mil novios, la única persona que siempre me ha interesado es Haruka Tenoh—

-¿De-de que hablas?—se puso nerviosa, al escuchar tal confesión

-Mi príncipe, de ojos esmeraldas que esa noche me veía, tan expectantemente, ¿no se acuerda?—la rubia negó –Tampoco, te llegue a reconocer muy bien, porque tu voz se puso un poco más gruesa, estabas más baja de altura, dos centímetros más grande que yo—

-¿Mi-Michelle?—la miro con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas

-De hecho, Michiru—sonrió –Te explicare todo de principio a fin—se levanto y camino hasta su ventana, dándole la espalda a la rubia…

**_Flashback_**

La chica se arreglaba para ir a su nueva escuela

-¡Michelle! Ya es tarde—grito su padre

-Ya voy padre—respondió, miro su cabello aguamarina, y lo peino con cuidado tomo un listón y lo amarro, tomando su mochila, abrió su la puerta

-Vas tarde niña—dijo su madre arreglándole la blusa, la chica no hacía caso y solo embozaba una sonrisa

-Tranquila madre—le dio un beso y salió para ir a la gran limosina que le esperaba –Nos vemos—su chofer le abrió la puerta, dejo que entrara y después cerro

Cuando iban a mitad de camino

-¿Y es linda la escuela Roberto?—pregunto Michelle mirando a su chofer

-Claro que si niña Michelle, sus espacios son enormes, todo es lindo en el Koisawa —respondió acelerando

-Debe serlo si tu lo dices—regreso a su asiento y miro como las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro. La familia Kami se había mudado, hacen un mes y Michelle, al notar la gran reputación de aquella escuela preparatoria, supo que encontraría lo inesperado, y eso en el fondo la hacía sentir extraño.

El rugir de una motocicleta la hizo regresar, y miro con el ceño fruncido, donde provenía aquel ruido, enfoco su vista en la de un joven rubio que por pura casualidad traía el mismo uniforme que ella, el joven la miro con el rabillo del ojo y acelero la motocicleta dejándola, boquiabierta.

-Ya llegamos Señorita Kami—dijo el señor bajando del carro para aburrirle la puerta, ella salió tomando su mochila, y él la llevo hasta la puerta de la preparatoria –Tenga usted lindo día—le guiño el ojo y regreso al auto, lo encendió y con velocidad se fue.

La aguamarina se encogió de hombros y entro al gran edificio, después de todo su chofer Rodrigo no se había equivocado, camino por los pasillos con una sonrisa, y saco una hoja donde estaba anotado, donde debía ir, al saberse perdida, se acerco a un grupo de chicas que estaban rodeando a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, ella rápidamente lo miro con cara de boba, tomando un respiro se acerco, tomando a una peli roja, de ojos azules –Oye disculpa, es que soy nueva, me podrías decir ¿donde está la dirección?—la chica asintió con la cabeza y la llevo hasta el lugar

-Mi nombre es Kaori Tsuma—le dio la mano

-Mucho gusto, oye ¿quién es el chico, que estaban viendo?—

-Ni idea solo fui ahí por mi amiga Yumiko que me jalo, para que lo fuéramos a ver, pero a mí no me gusta—sonrió -¿Tu eres?—

-Perdón mi mala educación, mi nombre es Michelle Kami—

-Tu cabello, ¿es natural Michelle?—

-Si Kaori—sonrió amable

-¿De dónde eres Michelle?—

-De Okinawa—llegaron a la dirección

-Bueno nos vemos—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo

La aguamarina toco a la puerta y el director la hizo pasar –Buenos días Director Kouro, soy la nueva alumna—el director miro el reporte –Michelle Kami—se presento

El señor vio el reporte y en efectivo esperaban a una nueva alumna – pase a su salón es el 3 B, saliendo de aquí a mano izquierda—le explico

-Gracias—sonrió

-De nada, y póngase al margen de apuntes, como vera estamos a mediados del primer bimestre y seria una desgracia para usted, que no sepa nada de las clases —ella asintió con la cabeza –Bueno puede retirarse—recibió la reverencia de la chica, y esta se retiro con velocidad.

**_Un mes después_**

Ah Michelle le seguía llamando la atención aquel chico rubio, lo miraba pasar por los pasillos y él ni en cuenta que existía, sabía que era un gran corredor, mas no sabía su nombre.

Ese día miro como el compañero de su clase lo invitaba a una dichosa fiesta que ella no sabía nada de eso _"Hay pero que lata das Tashi" _seguía mirando, y cuando el rubio se fue, otro chico más alto se acerco a su amigo, le dijo un par de cosas y se fue _"Que raro son los hombres de ahora" _salió de su escondite y en seguida su compañero se le acerco con una sonrisa

-Michelle, te invito a una fiesta—le dio la invitación

-¿Ira el chico rubio, con el que hablabas para convencerlo?—el muchacho afirmo con la cabeza, ella miro la invitación y suspiro –Esta bien—

-Te quiero y lo sabes— le dio un abrazo –Nos vemos—se alejo y empezó a invitar a más gente

_"Pero que raro eres Tashi" _se guardo la invitación y se fue a su salón, era hora de iniciar sus clases.

**_Después de clases_**

La aguamarina, les dijo a sus padres de la fiesta –El sábado, tenemos una cena, pensábamos llevarte—

-Por favor madre, padre déjenme ir—el señor miro a su esposa y esta sonrió

-Está bien, solo te avisamos que nosotros no llegaremos hasta el domingo por la noche—le advirtieron –Y no tomes bebidas alcohólicas—

-Si padre—el señor le jalo las mejillas

-Ve a lavarte las manos, princesa—

-Si pa—

**_Sábado por la tarde/noche_**

Se miro al espejo y acaricio su cabello aguamarina, lo peino y después lo cubrió con una peluca donde se creía el cabello de ella era negro, se puso algo de maquillaje y su antifaz de color morado que tanto abría querido.

-Me veo bien con el cabello negro—miro todo su vestido –Espero esta vez hablar contigo, chico mío— sonrió con una felicidad inmensa.

Camino a la salida y encontró a su chofer que le abría la puerta con cuidado, la dama entro -¿A dónde vamos señorita Kami?—

-Al jardín Kasiwa por favor Roberto—el chofer emprendió el viaje

-Por poco y no la reconozco señorita Kami— le empezó a hacer platica

-¿Por qué Roberto?—

-Por la peluca que trae señorita Michelle— la miro por el retrovisor

-No me digas señorita Robert, o que ¿ya no somos amigos?—el afirmo con la cabeza –Entonces, ya no me trates de usted -

\- Está bien señorita—Michelle alzo su ceja –perdón—se puso rojo y los dos empezaron a reír

-Sabes, que cuando estamos solos me puedes tutear, pero enfrente de mis padres no porque creen que me faltas al respeto—miro su reloj

-Tienes razón—le dedico una sonrisa y prendio el radio –Por cierto…-

-¿Si dime?—

-Te vez bien con el cabello negro, se ve como si en verdad fuera natural—

-Esa es la magia de mi cabello, esconderse—escucho la canción –Y gracias por el cumplido—

-No tienes que agradecerme—estaciono el carro -¿A qué hora paso por ti?—

-Te mando un mensaje ¿sí?—

-Um bueno. —Se encogió de hombros y salió del carro, abriéndole paso a Michelle –Tenga linda noche, nos vemos—le dio un beso en la mano y se subió al auto

Michelle se puso bien el antifaz, y entro. Toda la gente que ya estaba se le quedaba viendo y no era para menos una chica como ella en muy pocas fiestas, se acerco a un grupo de chicas y saludo–Hola chicas— saludo

-Michelle eres tu—dijeron con alivio –No te reconocimos-

-Jejeje pues ya saben, me gusta ocultarme—bromeo

Entonces en ese momento entro Tashi al micrófono –Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, gracias por venir…Es el último año, en que todos nos veremos, y algunos nos separaremos, pero no hay que estar tristes, solo seguir adelante…así que DISFRUTEMOS NUESTRA FIESTA CHICOS—la música volvió a tocar a todo volumen, las parejas empezaban a bailar, todo estaba tan animado.

La chica estuvo platicando con sus amigas/amigos, y miro a su alrededor buscando al rubio, pero no llegaba, se desilusionó un poco –Michelle—le llamo la atención su amiga Yumiko

-Perdón ¿que decían?—regreso la vista a sus amigas

-Chicas ya la perdimos—bromeo uno de sus amigos, el un moreno de ojos azules

-Hay no seas exagerado Tora—empezaron a reír –Solo estoy esperando a alguien—

-Lo más seguro es que sea al rubio del que tanto nos habla—continuo un chico de piel canela y ojos marrones

-Acertaste Yu—le guiño el ojo –Es que si lo conocieran, estarían igual que yo—suspiro

-Yo no—dijeron tres chicos

-Pues obvio ustedes dos no—señalo Michelle a Tora - Yu –Porque ustedes son novios—los dos abrieron grandes sus ojos sonrojándose, provocando la risa de todos

-T-te equivocas—empezaron los dos

-Si claro, claro—empezó a sentir que alguien la mirara y entonces lo encontró _"si viniste" _le dedico su mejor sonrisa, el rubio movió rápidamente su vista a otro lado _"me viste solo a mi"_ se puso nerviosa

-Michelle, vamos por más bebida—le dijo su amiga Tayika

-Am si claro vamos—se fue con ella.

Cuando fueron a la barra y tomaron las bebidas, el barman le coqueteo –Hola ¿preciosas que les doy?—

-Seis spritz— pidió Tayika

Michelle le susurro algo a su amiga y se fue, dejando al pobre de Seiya con cara de bobo. Entro al baño de mujeres y se arreglo la peluca "_lo vi, a mi rubio lo vi"_ suspiro con felicidad, viéndose al espejo _"hoy será mío, a como dé lugar" _se dijo a ella misma. Salió del sanitario y se fue con su amiga –Dejaste al pobre, todo atontado—

-El no me importa— la miro y le ayudo a cargar

-El no pero el rubio si—ella afirmo sonriente –Te trae volando de una hala-

-¡claro!—suspiro –Es un poco más alto que yo y guapo—

-Jajajajaja solo tú te entiendes—regresaron al grupo de chicos y siguieron conversando, después de un rato volvió a sentir la vista

-Permítanme ya vuelvo—fue lo unico que dijo y se marcho, mirando encantadoramente al muchacho –Hola—escondió sus nervios muy bien, pero el rubio no contesto -¿ocurre algo?—recibió negación con la cabeza por parte del chico –Mmm supongo qué no quieres hablar conmigo—se puso triste, pero fingió tranquilidad –Bueno adiós—se iba a marchar cuando la tomaron por la muñeca

-¿B-bailas con-conmigo?—fue lo unico que quiso escuchar mirando la encantadora sonrisa del muchacho

-Con mucho gusto—respondió embobada

El rubio la llevo a la pista, ella sintió como ponía con nerviosismo la mano en su cintura, así que le ayudo poniendo su mano en el hombro y los dos entrelazaron las manos que estaban sueltas. Los dos se miraban a los ojos; cuando termino la canción ella se acerco a su oído –Me llamo Michelle—puso sus manos en su pecho _"así que no eres rubio" _sonrió _"bueno, no me importa. No me gustan de todas formas los hombres" _y de pronto se sintió con la necesidad de robarle un beso, así que siguió su instinto, fue rápidamente correspondido en cierto punto eso la tranquilizó pues no le era tan indiferente. Sintió como aquel beso se iba profundizando así que lo paro, tomo a la rubia y se la llevo lejos de todos.

En cuanto pudo la a lo del cuello, sus lenguas juguetearon en un beso apasionado e intenso, no le importaba nadie, la empezó a acariciar, la chica quería saciarse de aquel beso, pero pensó que su punto era infinito, pues los labios de la rubia eran tan perfectos como lo había imaginado, las manos de su rubia la empezaron a explorar por la ropa, sabía perfectamente que no iba a quedar en un indefenso beso, al sentir las manos en su pecho suspiro -Pueden venir—la miro a los ojos

-Tienes razón—se separaron –Vámonos—le ordeno

-¿A dónde?—quiso saber

-Solo sígueme—le ordeno

Y sin tanto drama la siguió al fin que ella confiaba en su rubia.

Llegaron a un hotel para nada barato, se veía que a su chica le gustaba lo caro, la tomo de la mano, subieron al elevador _"no hay marcha atrás Michelle" _se dijo a ella misma, convenciéndose _"era lo que queríamos ¿no?" _llegaron a la habitación, aun no se quitaban los antifaces y eso no le importaba, _"no pierdas tiempo" _se abalanzo a Haruka (claro que aun no sabía su nombre) con un beso tierno, pero después demasiado intenso como la llama del fuego, le quito su ropa sigilosa, la empujo a la cama, le daba besos, caricias, miro con el rabillo del ojo como la alta cubría con su antebrazo sus ojos, mientras ella se sintió tan excitada que le empezó a besar la intimidad. No le importaba el género, no le importaba nada, más que hacerla suya…

**_Domingo 6:30 am_**

Despertó abrazada a la rubia, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y se levanto.

Se puso su ropa y se quito la ahora incomoda peluca la envolvió entre sus manos, miro el antifaz de la oji esmeralda y se lo llevo, respiro por última vez el aroma a vainilla que soltaba esa piel tan fresca y se fue, con sutileza.

Se fue caminando a su casa con tranquilidad, paso por un bote de basura y tiro la peluca negra dejando caer su cabello, en eso escucho su celular llamar, era su padre – ¿Sucede algo padre?—

-Empaca tus cosas—le colgó

En cuanto abrió su casa, el piso estaba manchado de sangre, camino a la cocina y en un rincón encontró al cuerpo de Roberto, con los ojos abiertos sus piernas abiertas y abierto de la mandíbula para abajo, sus ojos abiertos y sus labios rajados, sus intestinos botados por toda la cocina.

Corrió a las escaleras y encontró más sangre, los intestinos de su nana estaban esparcidos por todas las escaleras y la cabeza colgada en la puerta de la habitación.

Encontró una nota que decía **_**VALLANSE** _**

Michelle abrió sus ojos azules y salió corriendo de la casa, encontrando a sus padres, la señora Kami la tomo entre sus brazos, y la aguamarina abrazaba el antifaz entre su pecho.

El señor entro y miro toda la escena del crimen, tapando su nariz, miro los cuerpos y llamo a la policía.

**_En la comisaria_**

Michelle estaba privada, en lo unico que pensaba era en aquellas escenas, miro el antifaz y recordó la noche pasada una lagrima corrió por su rostro, y camino fuera de la comisaria –Lo mejor es que nos marchemos, y cambiemos de identidad—le susurraba el señor Kami

-Tienes razón, aparte Michelle no puede estar en riesgos Tomoshi, si algo le pasa a mi niña—lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su pecho

-Tranquila Nami, nada malo le pasara a nuestra princesa—

Mientras Michelle miraba el antifaz entre sus manos, recordó las caricias que Haruka le había proporcionado, y beso el objeto guardándolo como lo más preciado.

**_Lunes por la madrugada_**

Los padres de Michelle le habían dicho que cambiarían de país. Subieron a un avión y nadie volvió a saber de ellos.

Todos los medios los dieron por muertos, en la escuela de Michelle no se supo de ella nunca más.

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Y eso fue lo que paso— saco el antifaz de Haruka –Nunca supe de ti, y eso me dolió hasta que…-

**_Flashback (3 años después de que se fueron)_**

Michiru asistía a la universidad de Harvard, un poco más alta, su cabello a la altura del hombro y era una señorita hecha y derecha.

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando choco con un joven

-H-hola—saludo amable el muchacho

-Buenas—dijo sin ánimos, ese día había amanecido con calentura y pensando en la rubia que había dejado atrás en una cama de hotel.

-So-soy Tim-Timmy Tenoh—se presento besando la mano de la dama

-Michiru Kaioh—lo trato indiferente

-Mucho gusto michiru—le dio el brazo y sin ánimos lo tomo –Y en ¿que área estas michiru?—

-Estoy en Diseño y ¿tu?—fingió una sonrisa

-Escuela de Negocios ya sabes—

-Debe ser genial ¿no? –

-La verdad es que si, y ¿tienes hermanos michiru?—

-Em pues no y ¿tu?—

-Si una pequeña traviesa, se llama Haruka, tiene 21 años—

-Igual que yo—fue amable –Y ella estudia ¿aquí?—el negó con la cabeza

-Estudia en la universidad de Shibuya cerca de Tokio, Japón. Se llama Aoyama Gakuin University, debe estar estudiando ingeneria mecánica—explico

-Y entonces, ¿tú qué haces aquí?—

-Pues me vine con mi abuelo hace poco a los estados unidos, elegí esta universidad y aquí estoy—

-Ósea eres de Tokio—el asintió con la cabeza –Eso es genial— dijo maravillada

El se puso sonrojado y se alzo de hombros –En cierto punto si—le sonrió –Y tu ¿de dónde eres?—

-De Okinawa—

-También de Japón eh- le coqueteo

-Si jajaja pero más lejos de Tokio—

-¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Nos mudamos ah los estados unidos hace tres años, acabe la preparatoria en high school y aquí estoy—

-Wou que bueno y en ¿qué año vas?—

-Primero y ¿tu?—

-Estoy en el último año de mi carrera, a mis 26 años—sonrió galantemente

-Que interesante Timmy—

**_Un mes después_**

Timmy se veía con michiru todos los días en el miso lugar y poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza hasta que un día…

-Michiru Kaioh—se arrodillo -¿Quieres ser mi novia?—

-Si Timmy – él se levanto y se agacho un poco hasta que le dio el primer beso de aquella relación, en el mes de otoño, el viento soplaba con fuerza.

**_Fin del Flashback (tiempo presente)_**

-Conocí a tu hermano, y creo que me enamore de el—a la rubia se le hizo un hueco en el corazón –Pero creo que mi corazón ya estaba ocupado por mi "rubio" que tanto ame, en ese entonces—acaricio el antifaz –Siempre eh guardado este antifaz, porque tenía y aun tiene la esencia de mi unico amor- la miro a los ojos sonrojada –Pero él jamás quiso saber de mi—la rubia se levanto y la abrazo con fuerza –Cuando me dijiste, Michelle me di cuenta que tú eras mi rubia, mi oji esmeralda, la mujer que me robo todo hasta mi corazón—

-Jamás te pude olvidar— puso su cabeza en el hombro de la chica –Me dijeron que habías muerto de un infarto, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos—la miro a los ojos

La aguamarina le acaricio el rostro –Me robaste mi primera vez, mi primer beso—

-Y tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo—le sonrió –No puedo creer que me espiaras—

-No puedo creer que te volví a ver—la abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso fugas

-Michiru—la tomo de la barbilla y la volvió a besar tan tiernamente, y otra vez no les volvió importar nada ni nadie. Las dos disfrutaron el beso como aquella vez, sin prisa.

Después el celular de Haruka sonó –espérame—contesto – ¿SI?... ¿ahora?...voy para allá viejo—colgó –Al parecer me tengo que ir—

-Está bien— sonrió

-Cuídate—le dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos—salió de la casa rápidamente sin despedirse de Mao, tomo un taxi y se fue.

**_En el hotel (10 MINUTOS DESPUES) _**

-Abuelo estoy aquí— entro a la habitación

-Alguien te está esperando—dijo el señor mordiendo su puro, y le hizo un gesto que pasara a la sala

-Haruka, tenemos un regalo para ti— empezó serena

-Es lo que más quieres en esta vida—continuo Rei

-Lo que te hace sonreír—sostuvo Makoto

-Lo mejor para ti- dijo por ultimo Amy

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante preciosas?—sonrió coquetamente

-Hola mi amor—le saludaron, abrió grande sus dos esmeraldas, volteando salvajemente, encontrándose

-Ka-Kaene—fue lo unico que pudo decir…

**_Continuara…_**

**_Notas de autores:_**

_HEY! Seguimos vivos…_

_Jejeje ¿Cómo han estado?_

_Nosotros muy bien… bueno esperamos que les haiga gustado el capitulo (nos tardamos 3 días haciéndolo) es que ni siquiera se nos ocurría un gran escenario. Pero la espera valió la pena, apoco ¿no? xD_

_gracias a **hotaru tomoe, vane, guest, 1982, osaka, gabriel y a Janeth Haruka, tambien a los lectores anonimos... **por seguir mis historias, creo que por ustedes aun no las eh abandonado y trato de hacer, mejor dicho tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible y bueno..._

_Esperemos que les guste el cap. nos vemos cuídense ;) _

**_Queda atentamente con ustedes…_**

_NEKA TENOH =3 y USAMI cx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X:_ "La perdición de un ángel" _**

La rubia miro desde los pies, las zapatillas color vino fue subiendo sus dos esmeraldas por las piernas de la joven encontrando a la altura de la rodilla una falda color rojo, paso a la altura de su pecho donde ya hacia una blusa del mismo color cubierta por una torera blanca, miro los rizos que colaban por sus hombros, subió por sus labios, que eran cubiertos por una capa de labial rojo, dejando ver unos perfectos dientes blancos, miro la nariz fina de aquella chica, y por fin llego a sus ojos violeta.

-La misma que viste y calza—se le aventó a los brazos

Haruka aun anonada, por aquella visita, no se movió ni un centímetro –Kaene, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?— respiro aquel aroma a rosas que provenía de su piel

-¿No te agrada cielo?-

-No es eso, es solo que—la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos –Es tan rápido, tenerte de nuevo—beso su frente –Kaene, te eh extrañado como no tienes una idea princesa—la abrazo con fuerza

Las chicas miraban sonrientes, mientras el señor Tenoh se recargaba con un brazo en la pared y mordía el puro, con sus dientes brutalmente, no era que no le agradara que Haruka tuviera novia, no, no era eso si no que… esa chica era una fastidiosa aparte detrás de todo espectacular cuerpo, se escondía un secreto y en cuanto ella salió con su nieta, el había jurado con sangre no meterse en esos asuntos pero… ¿pero era mucho pedir algo mejor? Se preguntaba todos, pero todos los días que veía a su nieta tomada de la mano con esa _"señorita" _le dio un ligero golpe a la pared _"hay Tenoh_" –Señoritas, pueden dejarme CON MI NIETA—miro retante a la oji violeta

-Si abuelo—respondió Kaene, mirando con fastidio al señor

-Disculpa Kaene pero no trates así a mi abuelo—dijo Haruka al notar el ambiente de la sala

-Eh discúlpame, amor—le dio un beso en los labios –No volverá a pasar—

-Eso espero—la alejo de ella-Permiso—se retiro con el señor

Una vez que estuvieron solos

-Te eh dicho que no traigas a tu novia aquí—la miro con enojo

-Ella vino de sorpresa—se sentó en el sillón rojo

-Lo sé—dejo de lado el puro y miro a Haruka con una sonrisa -¿Qué paso con Kaioh?—le cambio de tema brutalmente

-Ella está bien—se puso roja, al recordar el beso –Muy bien— se puso algo pensativa

-¿Sucede algo?—se sentó a su lado

-Es solo que…- puso sus codos en sus rodillas y se recargo en sus manos -Tu ¿podrías olvidar a alguien, que amaste demasiado?—lo vio con el rabillo del ojo

-Haruka…-le tomo del hombro –Jamás podrás olvidar al verdadero amor de tu vida, por una tontería…Yo me arrepiento de haber dejado que mi amada muriera, solo por orgullo…me arrepiento de no haber pasado sus últimos días a mi lado… Haruka el verdadero amor, solo es una vez en tu vida, los demás ya no, solo buscas el remplazo en otra persona, buscas que se parezcan aunque sea en la mas mínima cosa, en los ojos, en la piel…- le acaricio la cabeza –en el pelo…—le jalo su oreja –Y en la forma de ser…- la despeino –siempre tratas de buscar a esa persona amada, en cualquier otra de este planeta, Haruka…- la rubia lo miro cara a cara –El amor solo es una vez, en toda tu vida… no lo desperdicies—

-Gracias viejo—sonrió levantándose del sillón y mirándolo a los ojos –Después de todo no eres un mal consejero –lo ayudo a ponerse de piel

-Ni tu una mala nieta—le guiño el ojo –Mañana tienes que estar guapa—le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla

-No viejo- lo miro –Mañana tengo que estar guapo—puso más gruesa su voz, en tono seductor

-Loco—soltó una risita –Pero bueno, quería hablar de algo más contigo—

-Tu dirás viejo—se recargo en la pared

-Nadie, somos eternos, ¿recuerdas?—ella afirmo con la cabeza –Si algún día llego a faltar…-

-Todavía te falta mucho viejo—lo interrumpió

El puso su cara seria haciendo callar a la rubia –Si algún día llego a faltar quiero que tenas algo de este viejo…- se le acerco, abriendo su puño

-T-tu anillo de escorpión que tanto has guardado en la vida—lo miro sorprendida –Viejo nunca te has desecho de el-

-Y no lo hago—sonrió de lado tomando la mano de su nieta

-No puedo aceptarlo…-trato de quitar su mano –Viejo, lo tienes desde que tengo memoria, me has dicho que era de tu padre…-

-Haruka, esta vida es corta—le dio el anillo –Te dará valor en aquellos momentos donde no veas salida alguna, te dará fuerza para los momentos difíciles, sabiduría para que tengas buenas elecciones y lo más importante, te ara recordarme y saber que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, en alma—la miro con seriedad

-Esto es mucho viejo—lo guardo en su bolsillo –Jamás lo perderé—sintió la necesidad de darle un abrazo –Lo cuidare como a mi vida—

-Lo sé, sé que no se queda en malas manos—le dio un beso en la frente –Tienes valentía digna de un Tenoh—

-Viejo—susurro

-Ahora anda, que tu chica te espera—le dio un golpe en el hombro

-Gracias—salió del cuarto dejando solo a Kaechi

_"Haruka mi momento se acerca, y no quiero que nada malo te pase en mi ausencia" _respiro profundamente

**_En la sala_**

Haruka se acerco a su novia y se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por el hombro de esta –Y bien chicas, cuando iban a decirme—

-Jajajajaja jamás creímos que te sorprenderías tanto—dijo serena

-Tu cara era para un retrato bien y bonito—continuo Makoto

-No era para manos—concluyo Amy, provocando la risa de los demás

Pero solo alguien en la sala no reía, y tenía la mirada muy lejana, Haruka miro con a su amiga Rei comprendiendo que no estaba bien, abrazo con fuerza a su novia –Haru mi amor, tengo sueño—Kaene le susurro al oído

La rubia afirmo con la cabeza –Bueno chicas iremos a dormir, buenas noches—se levanto al lado de su novia, caminando tomadas de las manos

-También tengo sueño fue un viaje muy largo—se levanto serena bostezando

-A ti todo se te hace largo serena, deberías ponerte a estudiar la teoría…-

Rei no escucho mas y mientras tomaba su taza de café, seguía pensando _"la muerte ronda por aquí" _Makoto la tomo del brazo, trayéndola de sus pensamientos

-Rei ¿sucede algo?—todas la vieron

-No nada, solo me quede pensando en que…- busco una excusa –En que hace mucho no veníamos para acá—

-Si tienes razón Rei, hace mucho que no veníamos tal vez sea porque…- volvió a dejar de escuchar la voz de serena –Así que dormiros conmigo—ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y la rubia se la llevo jalando del brazo hasta la salida –Buenas noches—

Makoto y Amy se fueron a su cuarto. Y en punto a las 00 hrs. Todos dormían placenteramente, menos Kaechi que seguía mirando la ventana, miro al techo y se acerco al espejo mirándose _"Mañana"_ miro como una sombra negra se ponía a sus espaldas, volteo bruscamente pero no encontró nada _"Que extraño" _parpadeo y escucho el graznido del cuervo, que tocaba con el pico en su ventana _"Así que ah esto se referían los libros de terror" _tallo sus ojos, bostezando _"Entonces que así sea" _se acostó en la cama con su ropa puesta y fumando, cerro sus ojos, mientras seguía escuchando al cuervo…

**_Al día siguiente_**

Haruka se despertó con un ligero dolor de brazo, lo trato de estirar pero nada, miro su fleco y siguió moviéndolo hasta que su novia se quito de él.

Se levanto con sumo cuidado, dejando en su lugar la almohada, camino hasta la salida y en cuanto cerró la puerta encontró a su abuelo –Buenos días viejo—le sonrió galantemente

-Hola buenos días Haruka—recibió la reverencia de su nieta y respondió –Vamos—

-¿A dónde?—

-Solo sígueme—la rubia se arreglo el pelo con la mano y se fue con su abuelo

Salieron tan temprano que el sol aun no salía, el señor la guio hasta una de sus camionetas –Entra—se metió al lado de el copiloto, la rubia se iba a meter en el asiento trasero, su abuelo saco su cabeza y le dijo –Vamos Haruka, que necesitamos un piloto—ella sonrió y se fue para el asiento, cuando los dos estuvieron adentro él le dio la llave y ella rápidamente encendió el auto –Últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para los dos—ella afirmo –Pero hoy tenemos la mañana libré, así que vamos a donde tú quieras—

-A la feria—dijo emocionada

-Es algo temprano para eso—ella afirmo con la cabeza y entonces manejo de reversa

-Ya se a donde—dio una vuelta en U y acelero a velocidad, en menos de 20 minutos llegaron a una playa que estaba algo lejana, de la ciudad, los dos salieron y la rubia corrió hasta la costa, mirando como el sol daba a conocer sus primeros rayos –Viejo, mi madre me decía que cada vez que mirábamos el amanecer algo nuevo se acercaría y que el valor viene primero que la tristeza—él, la tomo del hombro

-Así es—sonrió –Es porque algo nuevo se aproxima, y necesito ver si eres o no valiente…- la tomo de los hombros, y de nuevo el cuervo lo rondaba, no le tomo importancia –Haruka recuerda siempre que las personas no somos eternas, la vida solo es prestada, disfrútala, y no te dejes vencer por nadie, ni por tu propio hermano, ni por tu novia: los cuervos siempre nos rodean y están a nuestro lado, puede ser Timmy, o puede ser Kaene— bajo la mira y miro una sombra parada a su lado -¿entiendes?—regreso la mirada a las esmeraldas de su nieta

-Si viejo—

Después de ver el amanecer regresaron al hotel, tomándose su tiempo para regresar, eran exactamente las 11:30 cuando llegaron, sus amigas ya habían preparado el desayuno –Vamos señores ya está el desayuno servido—dijo Amy recibiéndolos con una sonrisa

-Ve a comer Haruka, yo me daré un baño—le ordeno

-Esta bien abuelo—le dio un beso en la frente y se fue al comedor, tomando asiento junto a su novia

-Haruka, el señor Tenoh, ¿Dónde está?—dijo Rei

-Se meterá a bañar creo que debe estar en su habitación—la pelinegra se levanto

-Gracias haru, en un momento regreso—camino hasta la alcoba y toco

-Adelante—respondieron

-Kaechi—lo miro con compasión

-No dejes que ella se deprima—la chica afirmo –Se que le dolerá, por eso te pido que no la dejes sola ni un instante—

-Es decir que…- lo miro sorprendida y con tristeza

-El tiempo se acerca Rei— puso las manos en su espalda y camino al baño –Y nadie lo podrá evitar…-cerró la puerta tras de el

_** _GRURGRGRA _ ** _de nuevo el graznido volteo encontrándose con un cuervo negro con los ojos rojos, rápidamente saco su pistola y le disparo a la altura del pecho. El ave rápidamente desaparece dejando una pluma negra en su lugar, abre la ventana y la toma entre su mano, sintiendo como esta le quemaba la palma; la dejo caer pero la marca se había quedado, empuñó la mano y la abrió mirándola seriamente, pues en esta dada la casualidad _"¿y la marca?" _parpadeo anonada, respiro y sintió como un escalofrió le recorría toda la espina dorsal, sintió peso en su hombro **Es mío** escucho a su lado izquierdo, volteo bruscamente mirando, a la ave de plumas negras brillosas, que esbozaba una sonrisa ladina en su pico, _"dios padre" _fue lo unico que pensó y enseguida el cuervo se alejo graznando violentamente.

Se salió de aquel cuarto, tomo el pasillo derecho, encontrándose con el pecho de la rubia, pues habían chocado.

-Hola Rei—la oji esmeralda la vio sonriente

-Hola Haruka, no me siento nada bien; ¿podría ir a tomar un poco de aire?—

Ruka alzo su ceja, poniendo su ceño sereno, mirándola fijamente -¿Y desde cuando me pides permiso?—se cruzo de brazos

-Tienes razón, perdón Haruka permiso—la esquivo con su brazo y salió corriendo

_"Pero que extraño ella nunca es así" _pensó acariciando su mentó, miro por donde se había ido, parpadeo y se encogió de hombros, se metió a su habitación y tomo el celular –Buenos días señorita de Tenoh—escribió un mensaje.

Supuso que no le contestaría tan rápido así que fue a su música y puso a un volumen alto una canción que le relajara, dejo el aparato de lado y cerró sus ojos: después de cinco minutos sintió como vibraba el teléfono, abrió

De reojo miro como la pantalla se encendía, lo tomo entre sus manos y leyó _–Jajaja Buenos Días… ¿Señorita De Tenoh?—_iba a escribir pero le dio algo de flojera, así que prefirió llamar, rápidamente le contestaron –Hola señorita—saludo galante, mirando el techo

-_Hola Haru, te fuiste rápido ayer—_

-Lo lamento Michi pero tuve algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver—movió su fleco dejándolo caer por sus ojos

-_Bueno no importa—_suspiro

-Oye ¿tienes planes para hoy?—le pregunto algo nerviosa

_-Am pues hoy es la cena con mis padres—_dijo con un dejo de tristeza

-Si, pero es hasta la noche yo me refiero en estas dos horas, ¿tienes algo que hacer?—

-_Em…-_vacilo un poco, y en casi un susurro –_no—_

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?—

_-Claro—_se emociono

-Perfecto paso por ti en 10minutos—

_-Esperare—_

-Nos vemos—colgó

Se levanto rápidamente, se miro al espejo, fue a su baño y mojo su cabello, se miro al espejo, mientras arreglaba sus rubios cabellos dejando caer el fleco en el ojo derecho, de su bolsillo derecho saco el anillo de su abuelo y lo miro detenidamente _"abuelo" _ lo volvió a guardar, sacudió la cabeza y camino hasta la sala principal, tomo su cartera, junto con las llaves de la camioneta de su abuelo; sigilosamente se fue sin hacer ruido, cuando estuvo fuera apago el celular y rápidamente bajando las escaleras.

Entro al vehículo, se puso el cinturón y manejo rápidamente _"es lo bueno de haber participado en carreras clandestinas, ¿no?" _sonrió victoriosa, iba a salir de la camioneta cuando miro el BWM de Timmy, tomo un respiro y aparco la camioneta en la esquina, bajo y encontró a michiru que la esperaba en la entrada, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la aguamarina -Buenos días señorita, Kaioh—le guiño el ojo, haciendo una reverencia

-Hola Haruka—se le aventó a los brazos

-¿Esta mi hermano aquí?—miro de reojo el auto

-No, ósea estaba pero se fue a no sé donde… no me importaba en lo absoluto—la tomo del cuello y la intento besar

La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tomo del brazo –Vamos a ver el precio de un juguete que quiero y después te invito un helado—caminaron a la camioneta y la rubia le abrió la puerta

-¿Es tuya?—le dijo la aguamarina cuando estuvieron adentro las dos

-¿Qué?—la miro arrancando el automóvil –Jajaja na, es de mi viejo—bajo la ventanilla de la camioneta

-¿Qué modelo es?—la miro

-Ja ni que yo supiera todo—acelero

-Eres mecánica—

-Sabes mucho de mí y eso no lo puedo permitir—soltó una risita traviesa –Es La Tundra TRD Pro pega fuerte con un escape doble ajustado que produce el rugido del motor V8 de 5.7 litros. —le dijo sonriente

-Solo entendí Tundra TRD—las dos rieron

-Es de Estados Unidos, mi abuelo debe tener como cinco de este modelo—mira por el retrovisor –Pero francamente prefiero un juguete más cómodo, menos extravagante y más rápido—la miro a los ojos –Michiru—

-Dime Haruka— le guiño el ojo coquetamente

-Te presentare a alguien especial para mí en la noche—estaciono la camioneta, miro al frente y abrió su puerta, esperando abajo a la aguamarina.

-Esto es…- miro un gran lugar donde estaban los carros estacionados

-Vine por mi juguete—la tomo de la mano y un chico las recibió con una sonrisa –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tashi Matzumi, en ¿Qué les puedo servir?—

-Busco un auto convertible—miro toda la agencia

-Claro, ¿de alguna marca en especial?—

La chica divago en su mente, encontrando los recuerdos donde quería tener un Mugstan –Ferrari—dijo con la mano en su mentón y una sonrisa

-Claro joven, síganme—las chicas lo siguieron

-¿Así que te gustan esos tipos de juguetes?—le susurro

-Jajaja si son mis favoritos pero shh, no le digas a nadie que te traje—le guiño el ojo tomando su mano

Cuando llegaron Tashi les enseño tipos de modelo -¿Algún modelo especial?—

-El más rápido, no me importa cuál pero que sea el más rápido por favor —

El chico se puso pensativo y recordó llevándolas hasta el fondo –Es el convertible "La Ferrari" mejor conocido como "F", lleva un motor V12 gasolina mas eléctrico, que suman 963 CV, el cambio es un F1 de doble embrague con 7 velocidades, su velocidad máxima es de 350 km/h. De 0 a 100 en menos, escúchelo bien EN MENOS DE TRES SEGUNDOS…-replico las palabras, mientras la rubia lo veía detenidamente, rodeando el vehículo –La carrocería está repleta de elementos aerodinámicos activos—la rubia alzo la ceja

-Mmm…- al no estar segura de su compra

-Podría manejarlo—

-Me interesa Tashi pero…-soltó una risa irónica –Tu eres aun odioso—tomo la mano de michiru y se la llevo hasta la camioneta con paso veloz

-Eso fue descortés de tu parte— frunció el ceño

-Ese tipo me cae mal, aparte la oferta no es buena— siguió relajada

-No te dio precioso—

-No tuvo que dármelo, solo que al carro no le han hecho su afinación, así que correrlo y querer venderlo como nuevo seria un delito, y no soy tan desgraciada para que le quiten el trabajo por mas mal que me caiga —acelero

-Tienes razón—miro por la ventanilla

-Vamos por ese helado—

**_En el hotel_**

Kaechi miro al cuervo que se posaba en la orilla de su cama **es tu hora** escucho, miro al espejo y luego al reloj –Lo sé, no tienes que estar rodeándome— suspiro y se sentó frustrado **PUEDO LLEVERTE AHORA** tentó –Se cómo debo morir—tomo su crucifico y se lo puso en el pecho de la ave **IDIOTA** emprendió viaje.

El señor miro sus canas y tomando su celular llamo el numero –Te quiero en una hora aquí—colgó y dejo el aparato en su mesita de noche, cerro sus ojos y se tapo con las sabanas. Hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo.

**_En otro lado_**

La rubia miro su celular –Ten ruka, uno de vainilla, cubierto con chispas de chocolate—dijo su acompañante regresando a su lado

-Gracias hermosa—probo el helado –Es delicioso—miro al de michiru -¿De qué es?—

-Fresa, con chocolate derretido—le dio un lengüetazo

-Mmm dame—le pidió

-Tu ponte—la rubia se sonrojo y abrió su boca

-Ah tú te referías a darte helado—

-Obvio tontita—miro a otro lado y volvió a probar su helado –Aunque el mío sabe mejor—puso una carita tierna

-Pagaría 1000 millones de yens a quedarme así contigo siempre—le limpio un poco de sus labios –Pero tengo que regresar a casa—

-Cierto, lo había olvidado – arranco y dio reversa con cuidado –Ojala el tiempo se detuviera—susurro

-¿Dijiste algo?—

-Nada—sonrió y siguió disfrutando del helado, mientras aceleraba poco a poco _"sabiduría, ¿eh viejo?" _alzo su ceja con negación

-Vamos haru tú te ensucias todo—la aguamarina le limpio la camisa con el dedo

-Mi-michiru—miro que la chica tenía el dedo en su pecho, muy cerca de…

-Pareces niña—le dio un beso en la mejilla –Igual te quiero—se encogió de hombros y siguió lamiendo.

-Mira quien lo dice—acelero con rudeza, y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron –Nos vemos en la tarde—la dejo en la puerta de la casa y cuando miro que la chica hubiera entrado se adentro en la camioneta, despeinando su cabello, miro el reloj 16 hrs. Parpadeo y manejo tranquilamente dándose tiempo para pasar a una tienda de ropa y comprando algunas cosillas.

**En el hotel**

Cuando entro todas la vieron y su novia se le lanzo a los brazos, haciéndola sentir incomoda –Kaene, no me tarde—la separo

-Te extrañe mi vida—la beso con pasión

-Yo también—respondió sin ánimos –Iré a bañarme—camino a su habitación. Dejo salir un ligero suspiro y rasco su nuca, puso la música del celular y se metió a bañar. Mientras se enjabonaba escucho el graznido del cuervo _"no se supone que las aves negras son de mala suerte" _miro donde se escuchaba el ahora picoteo pero no había nada "_Que extraño" _se enjuago.

Diez minutos después salió y se miro al espejo, una sombra negra estaba cerca de ella **Nadie es eterno** volteo bruscamente y no encontró nada **La tristeza te embargara con su muerte…** siguió escuchando **Y junto con el morirás** frustrada tomo sus rubios cabellos entre sus manos **El está muerto en vida, Haruka Tenoh** -¡CALLATEEEEE!—grito desesperada.

Miro la frustración en sus esmeraldas que se volvían a opacar –El no morirá—se decía así misma para tranquilizarse –El siempre me cuidara—respiro profundo –Todo estará bien- parpadeo y se miro las manos.

Se vistió y arreglo su cabello poniéndose galante miro el reloj 17 hrs. Camino al cuarto de su abuelo abrió la puerta, se acerco a él y miro como dormía –Vamos viejo despierta—lo movió y su abuelo abrió los ojos

–AGGR ¿ya paso una hora?—gruño, levantándose

-Si viejito- le acaricio su blanco cabello –Vamos a ponerte guapo…- beso su frente

-Si nieta—se miraron a los ojos eran tan difícil adivinar, quien tenía los ojos mas verdes, viendo a Kaechi Tenoh era como ver a Haruka Tenoh pero en hombre de mayor edad, los dos tenía el mismo tipo de piel, los ojos las formas de reírse, eran idénticos –Voy a cambiarme—la rubia salió del cuarto y respiro profundamente, poniendo la mano en su pecho _"abuelo" _camino a la sala, en ese instante alguien le llamo a su celular, rápidamente contesto –_Hola mi amor, recuerda hay una cena a las 19 hrs, no se te olvide—_

-No ten por seguro que no Kaene—sonrió de lado –Te veo luego—colgó, froto sus ojos _"no puedo estar engañándote soy una cobarde" _golpeo la pared, mirando como su abuelo salía de la habitación y escuchando como tocaban a la puerta.

-Abre por favor Haruka—le pidió cortésmente Kaechi

-Si abuelo—se encamino con lentitud abriendo la puerta y encontrándose los ojos azules de _"Timmy" _frunció el ceño y respiro el aroma del chico

–¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto alzando la ceja el muchacho

-Adelante—le permitió pasar y cerro de un portazo

-A la sala—escucharon la orden del señor

Haruka dejo atrás al chico con odio y se hecho en el sillón negro de la casa, justo enfrente de su abuelo, su hermano con paso normal se sentó en el mismo sillón pero de un extremo diferente –Timmy te presento al nuevo dueño y señor de Monster Game—

Timmy miro a su abuelo sorprendido y luego a Haruka con odio –ES JOVEN PARA HACERSE CARGO—reprocho levantándose y dando un golpe a la mesa

La rubia quería que el suelo se la tragara pero no dio a demostrar solo miraba fijamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Kaechi –Es mi elección Timmy, y si quieres seguir ganando dinero tendrás que hacerlo— hablo relajado

-ES UNA MECANICA—dijo con repulsión

-¿Y?—se empezó a poner serio

-UNA INDIA MECANICA, DANDOLE OREDENE A ALGUIEN QUE ESTUDIO NEGOCIOS Y ESTA GRADUO EN HARVARD, CON TITULO DE PROFESIONALISTA... LO SIENTO KAECHI PERO ME NIEO ROTUNDAMENTE—lo miro a los ojos

Haruka sintió como si le clavaran una estaca en su corazón, así que solo era eso para su hermano ¿una india?, Kaechi miro de reojo a su nieta se levanto de golpe –PUES ELLA SERA UNA MECANICA, PERO TU…- lo apunto con el dedo –ERES UN ESTUPIDO SI NO AGRADA LA IDEA QUE MI NIETA, SE HAGA CARGO DE ESTO SALTE, QUE BUENOS PARA NADA COMO TU LOS ENCUENTRO EN LA CALLE – le dio una bofetada, haciendo que el rostro del chico quedara de lado –Y PARA QUE TE LO SEPAS CUALQUIER TRABAJO ES DIGNO—

-Te odio—susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos y la palma de la mano en su mejilla –Ojala te mueras viejo…. —y antes de que siguiera sintió el golpe que la rubia le había propiciado en el mentón

-CALLATE—lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujo en la pared –NO TE METAS CON MI ABUELO OH TE JURO QUE TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS—lo azoto

-Déjalo—escucho la orden de su abuelo –Si él no quiere cooperar que no lo haga—ella le dio un último golpe y lo soltó –Solo que no hay anilló—el pelinegro alzo los ojos rápidamente y se arrodillo enfrente de el

-Perdóname… abuelo—susurro besando sus pies –Necesito el trabajo—cerro sus ojos

-Ahora es ella la encargada—se alejo.

El chico miro a su hermana con ojos de odio se levanto y se fue sin decir una sola palabra o poner objeción alguna. Sabía que la chica no duraría mucho y que el tomaría el lugar.

-Abuelo—abrazo al señor por primera vez

-Haruka—la despeino

-Me defendiste viejo—lo miro emocionada.

-Siempre serás mi nieta preferida—

-Jamás morirás viejo—recordó las palabras de Timmy

Miro los ojos de la rubia que estaban atemorizados y le acaricio el cabello –Todo estuvo bien haru, ahora arréglate…-

-¿Aun iremos?—

-CLARO! quiero conocer a los padres de esa señorita, así miro si mi nieta peleara por buena carga—los dos rieron

-Si viejo peleare por ella—

**_En la cena familiar_**

–Un gusto señor Tenoh— abrió michiru la puerta

-Mucho gusto jovencita—

-Adelante pase…- el señor entro -¿Le ofrezco agua, vino?—

-Agua estará bien—dijo amable

-En seguida—la sirvienta Mao, le sirvió una taza y en ese instante llaman a la puerta, la aguamarina nerviosa abre la puerta y se encuentra a su rubia preferida, abrazándose con una pelirroja de buen porte

-Hola michiru—saludo haru besando su mejilla

-Hola Haruka, y ¿tú eres?—pregunto tajante

-Kaene Nashiman—la miro a los ojos con indiferencia

-Michiru ella es mi novia—le aclaro la rubia rápidamente

-¿Tu novia?—pregunto anonada

-Si era lo que te quería decir en la tarde pero no tuve la oportunidad—se puso nerviosa

-Un gusto conocer a la famosa michiru kaioh—

-Famosa, no soy pero si soy michiru—frunció el ceño con desprecio y las dejo de lado encontrándose la sonrisa de Kaechi – ¿Gusta algo más?—pregunto furiosa

-Nada mas—miro a su nieta y le guiño el ojo a su nieta, que lo veía divertida, Kaene solo se quedaba callada y seria.

Pasados veinte minutos llego Timmy en su carro junto a los padres de michiru –Ya llegue amor—la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso, se separo sonriéndole se acerco a su abuelo que lo veía disgustado le dio un beso en la mano –Perdóname abuelo— susurro y miro a Haruka enojado y le beso la mejilla

-Recuerda que soy tu jefa judas—le dijo al oído separándose con una sonrisa fingida los dos

_"dejaran de ser Tenoh" _la vos de michiru, los hizo salir de sus pensamientos –Pasemos al comedor—todos siguieron la sugerencia de la chica, el señor miro a los padres de ella; dos señores bien parecidos, el señor tenía los ojos de michiru pero más claros, la señora tenía todos los rasgos finos de la joven. –Papa, mama, el es Kaechi Tenoh—el señor estrecha la mano con los dos

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Marcus Kaioh y el de mi señora es Yuno De Kaioh—

-Padres como sabrán el es Timmy mi novio—la rubia frunció el ceño y la aguamarina noto eso –Y el es su hermano Haruka Tenoh—la nombrada camino ante los padres y haciéndoles una reverencia tomo atrevidamente la mano de la señora kaioh besándola y apretando la mano del padre de michiru

-Mucho gusto Haruka Tenoh, 26 años, ingeniero mecánico— los miro a los ojos

Los señores quedaron sorprendidos ante la cordialidad de Haruka, miraron al novio de su hija y lo compararon, dándose cuenta que la rubia era la as educada –Mucho gusto jovencito—el señor le dio una sonrisa encantadora

-Veo que su abuelo le ha enseñado modales—finalizo la señora

-Así es señores y les presento a mi novia Kaene Nashiman—la chica se paro junto a ellos dándoles una reverencia

-Lastima que ya tengas novia—susurro el señor

-¿Dijo al caballero?—la rubia sonrió encantadoramente

-Nada, nada Haruka—la nombrada arreglo su corbata

-Es un gusto para mi conocer a los que ahora serán de mi familia—levanto la vista

-Para nosotros es un placer también—dijo la señora kaioh

-Deje les doy asiento—abrió una silla dejando que la señora se sentara e hizo después lo mismo con el señor

-Es usted un encanto Haruka—

-Gracias señor—dio una reverencia y se sentó al lado de su novia

-¿Qué les parece si empezamos?—escucharon la voz de Timmy todos aceptaron.

Después de la cena empezaron a hablar con el chico –Así que Timmy—dijo el señor con seriedad -¿De qué trabajas?—

-Vera señor yo soy…soy…-se puso nervioso

La rubia alzo la ceja y se cruzo de brazos – ¿Les gustaría escucharme tocar una canción en el piano?—

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos hasta el abuelo, _"solo buscas oportunidad para lucirte Haruka"_ pensó su abuelo

-Claro que nos gustaría, joven Tenoh—respondió la madre de michiru

La rubia se levanto de su asiento y camino al gran piano, que estaba algo polvoso, se sentó en el banco y quitando lo que obstruía las teclas empezó a tocar, una melodía lenta, con un sentimiento distinto a cada paso.

Cuando acabo de tocar escucho como todos aplaudían e irónicamente hasta su hermano lo hacía –Jamás podre olvidar esa tonada Haruka…- miro al señor

-¿Dígame entonces cual es?— sonrió

-Claro de Luna—ella asintió con la cabeza –No había escuchado una tonada tan sentimental, es decir que en cada paso le dieran sentimiento como tú lo hiciste Tenoh— admiro

-Aparte de ser un señor enfocado en todo, sabe usted apreciar el arte musical—regreso a su asiento y lo miro a los ojos

-El sentimiento es cada una de las teclas, el sonido jamás será igualado como el de un artista musical—

-Tiene usted toda la razón señor—los dos se miraron fijamente

En ese instante abrieron la puerta de golpe y tres enmascarados los rodearon, apuntando a un solo objetivo y era michiru, era un triangulo porque uno estaba enfrente otro atrás y otro de lado de Timmy.

Uno trato de acercarse a la aguamarina y Haruka rápidamente le soltó con un cuchillo que traía en su manga clavándoselo en el corazón, el segundo le disparo pero al ser mas ágil ella regreso el disparo antes dejándolo caer en el suelo, el tercero al verse en apuros disparo con la ametralladora a la rubia …

**P.V. HARUKA**

Vi que las balas iba directo a mi cerré mis ojos y entonces él las recibió, los abrí de golpe mirando como mi abuelo que estaba enfrente del que me disparo mi hermano abrió más grande sus ojos, yo corrí hasta el cayendo de rodillas para tomarlo entre mis brazos, al mirar las intenciones del muchacho tome la pistola de mi abuelo y le di dos disparos en el pecho dejándolo caer con sangre al suelo.

Mire a mi abuelo con mis ojos cristalizados –Viejo…-la voz me temblaba –Todo estará bien, iremos a un hospital lo prometo—le cubría su herida con mi mano

El me miro a los ojos y alzo una de sus manos con debilidad, secando una de mis lagrimas

-LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA—grite desesperada, Timmy en seguida saco su celular y llamo al 911 –Shh tranquilo viejo todo va a estar bien—lo mire a los ojos

El me dio una de esas sonrisas coquetas –T-tran-qui-li-za-te—decía con dificultad –E-es-m-i-tiem-po-de-ir-me-t-tu-tie-nes-qu-e-se-guir-con-fio-en-ti— a cada palabra sangre brotaba de su boca

-N-no viejo, viejo no me dejes—le decía con desesperación

-N-nos-vol-vere-mos-a-ver-recuerda-q-ue-me-voy-es-tan-do—dio un gran suspiro tomando aire –Or-gu-llo-so-de-ser-tu-abuelo- la sangre salía y mi mano estaba roja manchada de ella, pero aun así cubría la herida de su abdomen

-Viejo no seas injusto no me dejes, viejo, abuelo, abuelo no te mueras, tenemos mucho por delante, ir de viaje a Cancún, tenemos que ir por mi juguete viejo—mis lagrimas caían sin parar

-Lu-lucha-por-ella—

-Lo haré viejo y tu lo veras—tome su mano

-Pro-me-te-lo—me decía cada vez más débil

-Lo juro, LO JURO VIEJO PERO NO TE VALLAS, NO ME DEJES- las ambulancias se escuchaban

-Te-quiero-haru—cerró sus ojos

-No, no, no, NO VIEJO NOOOOOOOOOOOO—grite con desesperación

Los paramédicos lo vieron entre mis brazos y se lo llevaron en una camilla con rapidez, lo subieron a la ambulancia -¿Usted es fa…?—y antes que terminara el joven le grite

-SOY SU NIETA—me subieron con él, mientras le tomaba su mano, le pusieron el tanque de oxigeno –Todo estará bien viejo—mis lagrimas no cesaban le acaricie su cabello, respirando su aroma a menta –Tu no me puedes dejar sola, nos tenemos uno al otro ¿recuerdas?—lo mire con dolor, un vacio estaba en mi corazón, mientras recordaba mis días que pase con él, sin darme cuenta llegamos al hospital se lo llevaron de urgencias, yo corrí tras él, no nos podían separar, éramos uno, una enfermera me detuvo

Entonces el doctor que conocía a mi familia me tomo del brazo con fuerza –Trataremos de salvarlo Haruka—

–Déjeme ir—le susurre con dolor

-Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo—me ordeno, pero él no podía hacerlo solo…solo mi viejo me ordenaba

-Estará bien señor— continuo la enfermera mientras me miraba con pena en sus ojos, no quise seguir peleando, me retire resignada a la sala de espera y puse las manos entre mi rubio cabello dejando caer gota por gota, si él sabía que iba a morir ¿Por qué dejarme sola? ¿Acaso lo fastidiaba? Jale mi cabello, limpie mis lagrimas dejándome manchada la cara de sangre, me quite el estúpido abrigo dejándolo a mi lado, quite el moño que me asfixiaba _"lucha por ella" _recordé, deje caer más gotas de dolor _"me dejaste". _Mi celular sonaba como si fuera urgente, me desespero tanto que lo azote en el suelo, pisándolo con mi zapato, así paso la noche, al día siguiente llego Timmy con Michiru, la chica me vio con los ojos hinchados pues no había dormido y para el colmo había llorado –Haruka—me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo, mi hermano se sentó al frente de nosotras.

En ese instante el doctor Tora Senteshi, se acerco a él diciéndole algo al oído, michi se separo de mi mirándome con compasión y acariciando mi cabello –Todo estará bien—me quiso dar aliento, pero no servía de nada

Tim se acerco a mí con lentitud tomándome del hombro –Haruka mi abuelo…- tomo aire y me miro a los ojos –Esta muerto—me lo dijo casi en susurro

Yo lo tome de la solapa de la camisa y lo estrellé con todas mis fuerzas a la pared—ES TU CULPA, QUERIAS QUE MURIERA ES TU MALDITA CULPA—mi hermano dejo caer sus lagrimas sin responderme –TE ODIO TIMMY, TE ODIO—le di un gran golpe en la cara dejándolo caer al suelo, quería matarlo pero michiru me tomo de los brazos, me separe con rudeza de la chica

-perdóname hermana—me susurro con compasión

Empuñe las manos con odio y dolor dando un golpe a la pared haciéndolos temblar –QUE TE PERDONE DIOS, PORQUE YO NO—lo dije tan tajante, que él solo me miro con tristeza a los ojos –DESDE AHORA TU Y YO…- tome mi abrigo y lo mire de reojo –NO SOMOS NADA— le solté una patada en el estomago sacándole el aire y echándome a correr.

Deje caer mis lagrimas y sin importarme los carros seguía corriendo con ayuda del viento hasta llegar a la playa de la última vez que fui con el –ME MENTISTE, DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE JUNTOS—le reclamaba al aire –TE FUISTE, DEJANDOME SOLA, ESCUCHAS ESO KAECHI SOLA—caí de rodillas y empuñe arena entre mis manos –TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO—lance la arena, dejando caer mis manos y golpeado la tierra, eche mi rostro mirando el suelo –COMO VIVIRE SI TU ME HAS DEJADO SOLA—seguí llorando—QUIEN ME DIRA MOCOSA, VAMOS AQUÍ, VAMOS ALLA, ACOMPAÑAME, TE SABES DEFENDER, ERES UNA GRAN TENOH—levante mi vista con odio -¿QUIEN? EH? VAMOS NO TE QUEDES CALLADO… DIMELO—grite

-DIMELOOOOO- mire el mar y me senté en la arena –Si tan solo pudieras regresar, quisiera una explicación—me tranquilice –Quisiera que me dijeras ¿Por qué tan rudo? Porque esperaste hasta la última vez para decirme te quiero, porque no me vienes y vez lo lindo que estoy pasando tu muerte—tome uno de esos suspiro que te dejan si alma, me trague con amargura mis lagrimas y después sonreí –Eres un tonto Kaechi- me quede hasta que vi como la luna salía, diría que estuve un tiempo exacto pero no lo sé, rasgué los pantalones dejándolos a la altura de mi rodilla, la camisa la desgarre y regrese a la ciudad sin ánimos.

Si Kaechi me hubiera visto así, tal vez se hubiera puesto enojado conmigo por ser tan niña, llegue con dificultad al hotel, hay estaban las chicas esperándome en la sala, solo las pase de largo, Rei me tomo del hombro y me zafé con agresividad… no eran ellas, era yo, yo que me sentía vacía por dentro, me metí al que era su cuarto y me deje caer entre sus cobijas aspirando el aroma que aun guardaban, las abrace queriendo tener algo de tranquilidad, para imaginar que él estaba hay, sin darme cuenta quede profundamente dormida…

Al día siguiente cuando desperté pensé que todo era un sueño, pero para mí amara realidad no lo era, reí irónicamente al pensar que lo volvería a ver y me metí a darme un baño secando la sangre me mire al espejo, y cubrí mi ojo izquierdo con mi fleco, me puse un traje negro y baje a la sala, supuse que sería hoy el día de luto –Cuando es el entierro— pregunte tranquila

Las chicas me vieron con pena y con agresividad en mi vos –CUANDO ES EL MALDITO ENTIERRO—golpe a la pared, ellas me miraron asustadas

-Es hoy Haruka—dijo Serena mirándome

-¿A qué hora?—

-En una hora—empecé a reírme y todas se asustaron peor

-¿En el hotel Tenoh?—bombón afirmo con la cabeza, seguí riéndome, porque me acorde de aquella vez que mi abuelo me dijo que todos los Tenoh iríamos a ese cementerio…

Pasada la hora me fui en la camioneta junto a mis amigas, recordando el día que fui con Michiru por el helado, cuando mi abuelo me levo y mire el pañuelo que tenia K.T lo tome y lo guarde. Llegamos al dichoso lugar y yo mire a mi viejo metido en el cajón, y le di un beso a su vidrio que nos separaba, como muestra de despedida, me puse los lentes negros y camine a un lugar apartado, viendo como lo metían a la tierra y lo sepultaban, ese día hasta el cielo lloraba cuando lo metieron Timmy se dio vuelta y me miro con pena, me levante de donde estaba, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y apreté el anillo que me había dado _"te vengare lo juro" _les di la espalda a todos y me fui en la camioneta a un bar.

-¿Qué va a tomar joven?—el barman se acerco

Lo mire sobre los lentes, para que nadie viera mi dolor y dije –Solo algo fuerte, que me haga olvidar mis penas—el muchacho afirmo con la cabeza y se marcho…

**_Continuara…_**

**_N.A._**

_¿Cómo les va? _

_No tardamos en actualizar así que bueno… ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?... bueno, malo más o menos… sé que muchos tal vez me odien por matar a Kaechi de esa forma pero así va la trama que le podemos hacer . PEROOOO ¿enserio será la última vez que hable con Haruka?, me gusta la tención _e.e

_Bueno esperamos sus comentarios tengan linda tarde/noche/dia/ etc. Etc _

**_Queda con ustedes…_**

**_Neka Tenoh =3 y Usami cx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI: "_Las lagrimas se ocultan como las infidelidades, por medio de 'rosas' " _**

La rubia seguía tomando, el barman solo se le quedaba viendo atentamente, esperando a que se descubriera los ojos de aquellos lentes obscuros que tapaban.

-Joven se ¿se encuentra usted bien?—se acerco con temor.

-No—dijo secamente bebiendo el noveno vaso de licor –Pero ¿a quién diablos le puede importar eso?—puso el objeto en la mesa con odio.

-No debería beber tanto—volvió a servir

-No me des tanto—sonrió de lado y volvió a beber hasta la última gota –Dijiste que esto me serviría para olvidar, mas sin en cambio recuerdo todo perfectamente, el disparo, como cayó al suelo, la noche, sus palabras—metió la mano en su bolsillo –En fin—apretó el anillo entre su mano izquierda y con la otra saco los lentes para que el joven mirara esas esmeraldas que estaban rojizas de tanto llorar

-Vamos todo estará bien—sirvió hasta la mitad

-No si me sigues intoxicando—una chica de cabello rojizo se le acerco

-¿Quieres bailar guapo?-

La miro de reojo y echo una sonrisa irónica –no, y no molestes—le respondió dándole la espalda, con frialdad en su voz. La chica se fue a paso veloz

-Uh güero dejaste ir a un bomboncito—chiflo el barman

-Como sea—miro el vaso –Dame la cuenta—

-Bueno—saco su libreta haciendo cuentas le entrego el papel

-Bien no fue tanto—saco su cartera y le dejo un billete de $1000 –Quédate con el cambio es tu propina—se levanto como pudo, volvió a ponerse las gafas y despeino su rubio cabello, entro a la camioneta soltando un gran suspiro puso la cabeza en el volante y se quedo pensando.

_"Te extraño abuelo"_ Una traviesa lagrima corrió por su rostro, miro al frente y encendió el vehículo, manejando a gran velocidad, cuando llego a la playa se sentó en la arena, y miro como las olas la recibían.

_"Te necesito demasiado, si no te hubieras ido, sé que tengo cosas que cumplir pero… TE EXTRAÑO, y mucho"_ tomo con su mano izquierda un puño de arena y la arrojo al viento, siguió con la mirada perdida, un buen rato…

Hasta que esa mirada triste y perdida, cambiaba por una llena de furia y odio. Se levanto –Te juro por lo más sagrado de mi vida, que te voy a matar de la peor manera Timmy Tenoh, poco a poco, abras deseado no haber existido—sonrió de lado con maldad, y se subió de nuevo al vehiculó –Poco a poco, vas a sufrir, como un cerdo cuando lo destazan—se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arranco.

**_En el hotel _**

Cuatro chicas estaban sentadas, en el comedor, con sus rostros preocupados, miraban sus relojes a cada 5 minutos, ya era tarde.

-Creo que hoy tampoco vendrá a casa— decia levantándose de su silla, Rei

-Entonces hay que rastrearle— respondió Amy

-No, esperemos un poco más, solo un poco mas…- decia Serena

-Pero serena…- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Sin pero…-

Antes de que siguieran peleando, la puerta se escucho entrar, era Haruka Tenoh que aun vestía el traje color negro. La pelinegra y la rubia, fueron con ella rápidamente para decirle algo pero, en cuanto vieron la mirada de haru, se quedaron congeladas…

-Hino, mañana has una cita con Andrew y tu Tsukino has la reservación para mañana en el mejor restaurante—dijo seriamente

-Haru…- susurro Rei

-Si señor—respondió serena

-VAMOS, HINO, ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA YO TU TRABAJO?—

-No señor, Tenoh pero le recuerdo son las 2 de la mañana y no hay nadie trabajando a esta hora—

-Te recuerdo Hino, que nosotros trabajamos en la noche, y el señor Andrew quería algo nuevo ¿no? entonces no vamos a hacer lo que el señor quiera, si no lo que yo diga…-la reto con la mirada –Así que, ¿le hablas? O pierdes tu trabajo, elige—

-¿A qué hora señor?—dijo resignada

-A las 17 hrs, y aparte necesito a TODAS mañana a las 13 hrs en punto, por favor , también quiero que venga el oven Timmy—

-Señor pero él no esta se fue de viaje a Okinawa— respondió Amy

-No me interesa, lo buscan hasta por debajo de las rocas pero yo lo quiero mañana a las 13 hrs aquí en el hotel, o si no pierde el trabajo—

-Si señor—Makoto quien solo escuchaba en el comedor, se asomo y miro a Haruka que les hablaba con frivolidad

-Es algo tarde—miro el reloj –Váyanse a dormir—

-Pero señor tengo que llamar a Andrew, para que al rato venga con usted—

-Hino no escucho que le dije MAÑANA, apenas es la madrugada de hoy, así que a dormir, ya mañana empezamos el trabajo— se dio la vuelta y camino a su habitación, cerrando con un portazo.

-Esta rara—dijo Makoto

-No, simplemente enojada—Rei miro a la castaña

-Vallamos a dormir— bostezo Amy

-Si es lo mejor— decia cansada serena

-Buenas noches—se decían la una a la otra, para luego salir del lugar.

La rubia acostada en su cama, veía el techo, busco su celular pero recordó que lo había vuelto a romper, rodo los ojos con cansancio.

Cerró sus ojos recordando el día que su abuelo había muerto…

-Debió dispararme a mí y no a ti—susurro –Pero conociendo a Timmy, se que fueron sus hombres—abrió sus ojos –Como una vez los mando para mí y se hizo el "yo no fui" – se levanto y tiro la lámpara de noche –TE VOY A VENGAR ASI ME GASTE MI VIDA ENTERA, EN ELLO—

Frunció el ceño, busco su laptop y la abrió, puso su contraseña.

Investigo algo y entonces, lo encontró Timmy Tenoh, NO estaba en Okinawa como decia Amy si no en el hotel Ritsu que quedaba a no menos de 2 horas de donde ella estaba, cerró la pantalla, dejo el objeto en su cama y tomo sus llaves.

Salió con cautela de la habitación y camino por los pasillos, sin hacer ruido, una vez afuera del edificio, se subió en la camioneta y se dirigió al hotel ritsu, con gran velocidad, fue por la carretera, al no haber tantos carros a esa hora, le era más fácil, cuando llego, miro que estaba muy bien iluminado, entro al estacionamiento y encontró el deportivo de Timmy, dejo la camioneta a su lado y se bajo.

Entro a la recepción y un joven alto moreno, la recibió –Buenas noches Señor—

-Disculpe aquí no hay un registrado con el nombre de Timmy Tenoh—

-Disculpe pero esa información es denegada, para las demás personas—la rubia rodo los ojos metió la mano a su bolsillo y le enseño un bonche de billetes –Cuarto 212, a la izquierda, piso 3— le entrego el duplicado de la habitación

-Gracias—le dejo el efectivo a su lado _"Seguro que antes era policía"_ pensó con seguridad, lo miro de reojo y se fue, murmurando unas palabras.

Subió por el ascensor y cuando la puerta de este se abrió, camino a la izquierda y para su suerte era, la primera habitación, abrió la puerta y miro la ropa regada en el piso _"Le subiré el sueldo no le alcanza para algo mejor" _tapo su nariz, y miro el cuerpo de su hermano y el de una peli roja tirado en el suelo _"y luego preguntan porque, uno les quita la novia" _tomo del hombro con fuerza a Timmy y lo jalo con fuerza , el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, la rubia le tapo la boca, y se lo llevo a otra habitación arrastrándolo.

Lo empujo dentro del cuarto del baño, se metió con él y cerró la puerta con llave, antes que el chico pudiera decir algo, le soltó un buen golpe en el mentón, haciéndolo escupir sangre, luego otro en el abdomen, ahí fue cuando el muchacho respondió los golpes, tratando de pegarle en la cara, pero la rubia al ser mas ágil atrapo su puño y le torció la mano.

Hizo que el chico se arrodillara de dolor, y la mirara a los ojos. –Eres un maldito, puerco—le decia con rencor apretando mas la muñeca –Apestas física y mentalmente, como persona—miro como el chico se retorcía –Eres la carroña de los cuervos- el joven cerro sus ojos, quejándose en silencio –Y desgraciadamente eres mi hermano—lo soltó –Te quiero dentro de 3 hrs en el Hotel, donde me estoy hospedando, o te juro que pierdes el trabajo y hasta la novia—lo tomo del cabello y lo jalo –¿ENTENDIDO, IDIOTA?—

-S-si, Ha-ha-ru-k-a—

-TE ARE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE, TIMMY – le susurro a su oído con desprecio

-Ya veremos, quien se la hace a quien—dijo en el mismo tono

La chica lo soltó y salió del cuarto, miro a la chica que seguía acostada, la miro con desprecio y volteo la cara _"pobre chica"_ se compadeció y salió de la habitación, volvió a tomar el ascensor.

Miro al portero que estaba con un policía –Gracias—miro a los dos con el rabillo del ojo

-Hasta luego—se despidieron.

La chica sonrió con victoria, y antes de que se fuera escucho el murmullo de los dos hombres…

-Este debe ser narco, para tener esa camioneta—

-Tiene la finta—decia el moreno

-Mejor ni meternos con ellos—

La chica cerró los ojos y se fue al estacionamiento. _"Uno no puede tener la buena la finta, porque luego, luego saben su profesión" _soltó una risita y se subió a la camioneta.

Manejo hasta la casa de michiru, estaciono la camioneta, y con piedritas, las lanzo a la alcoba de esta y al ver que no abría, decidió trepar, al estar en el balcón, con un pasador abrió las puertas y entro.

-Michiru, michiru, despierta sirena—se acerco –MICHIRU—le susurro a su oído con voz fuerte –ah estas dormida ¿no?—sabía que estaba mintiendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Veraz que si despiertas, bella durmiente- bajo un poco la cobija y le planto un suave beso en la boca.

La chica le correspondió, haciendo que la rubia diera una media sonrisa, se separo y la miro a los ojos –Si que no estás perdida en tus sueños—

-Pensé que era un sueño—

-Jajaja mala no abriste-

-Me desperté cuando sentí que estabas trepando

-Me hiciste abrir con un pasador—(-.-)

-Es que era tan tierno— (n.n)

-Mala amiga—

-En ¿qué te puedo servir a estas horas? – Se puso seria al escuchar la palabra "amiga"

-En muchas cositas— respondió con picardía

-Menos para tus porquerías, pervertida—se tapo con la cobija

\- Mal pensada—la miro algo sonrojada

-Pero si son las 3 de la madrugada, y estoy en mi habitación—se excuso

-Patrañas—la descobijo –Podemos hablar— se alejo un poco

-Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo – se levanto, poniéndose una bata

-Bueno si pero, más serio—

-Mmm bueno está bien—se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Michiru—la tomo de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Dime, haru—

-¿Te vas a casar con Timmy?—pregunto con seriedad en su voz

-Si—bajo la mirada

-¿Por qué?—

-Porque yo…- _"tu familia se enterara"_ recordó la carta de aquella vez _"perdóname haru, pero si en vez de perderte para siempre, termino con tu amor…Prefiero tenerte como amiga"_

-¿Porque tu…?—la tomo con más fuerza

-¿Lo amo?—escucho la duda en su voz al decir la palabra "A.M.O.R"

-¿Esa es una pregunta o afirmación?—tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Estoy comprometida a hacerlo—suspiro, la rubia solo cayo por cinco minutos

-¿Qué sientes por mí?—

-Te quiero, eres mi primer amor, y eso ya lo sabes haru pero…—suspiro –No sé, si en verdad te amo- respondió con tanta seguridad, que ella misma se estaba creyendo tales mentiras

-Entonces ¿Por qué respondes mis besos?—

-Porque tus besos, son deliciosos—la abrazo, poniendo su rostro en el pecho de Haruka _"Se que soy una descarada, pero eso es cierto…Que dios me perdone"_

-…- la rodeo, con sus brazos para estrujarla fuerte –Perdóname—beso su nuca

-Haruka—escondió su cara en el cuello de Tenoh –Tú no tienes la culpa, si no yo…que no aclaro mis sentimientos—

La rubia estaba tan perdida en su mente, que solo le acariciaba el cabello. –Ya no importa, tranquila ¿sí?- soltó un suspiro

Michiru sentía tanta paz, al estar entre sus brazos…pero como todos sabemos "Lo bueno siempre, se acaba"

Haru la soltó –También tengo novia, y es mejor que la respete- le dio un beso en la mejilla, y sin decir nada mas, volvió a bajar el balcón, dejando atrás a la aguamarina quien, seguía su camino desde la ventana, miro como subía al vehículo y lo arrancaba, manejando de reversa, dando una vuelta y perdiéndose por el camino…

**_A la mañana siguiente… _**

El sol entraba por la ventana, y ella seguía en la misma posición que en la madrugada anterior, sentada en la barandilla del balcón, fumando un cigarro, con las mangas de la camisa blanca alzadas hasta el codo, sus pantalones negros, sin zapatos, despeinada, con ojeras y la corbata floja.

Iba por el decimo octavo cigarrillo cuando su estomago rugió, suspiro y parpadeo unas cuantas veces.

Se había quedado pensando por varias horas, miro el reloj 8 am. En ese momento escucho como tocaban a la puerta, paso su mano por su barbilla, dejo el cigarro de lado y camino hasta la puerta principal, encontrándose con Rei.

-Hola Rei—saludo como si nada

-Joven Tenoh, el señor Timmy quiere verlo en el restaurante Skin—

-Dile que no puedo, y si quiere hablar conmigo haga cita con Serena o se espere hasta las 13 hrs que cite a todo el personal—suspiro y dejo abierta la puerta, para que la pelinegra entrara.

-Esta bien señor—se iba a retirar

-Espera— camino con paso largo hasta ella y la tomo de la muñeca

-¿Si?—la volteo a ver

-Disculpa por lo que hice en la madrugada—

-No te preocupes Haruka, ya estamos acostumbradas a tus arrebatos—le sonrió

-Que bueno—respondió la sonrisa –Te necesito dentro de 20 minutos, vamos a salir—

-Claro Haruka, entonces me retiro—le dio una reverencia y se fue

La rubia cerró la puerta, se metió a darse un baño, después de 10 minutos salió, vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, camino a la cocina y se preparo un rápido café, tomó su taza y la lavo.

Al rato llego Rei, quien había ido a desayunar.

Las dos salieron del edificio y se subieron a la camioneta, sin decir nada, aunque Rei tenía una duda, pero respetaba el silenció de su amiga…

Llegaron a una casa de color verde, Haruka toco a la puerta y hay estaba del otro lado su mejor amigo…

-Logan—lo saludo, el chico miraba perdidamente a Rei, no lo podía evitar.

-Haruka, que grata sorpresa—dijo después de un rato, estirando su mano

-Lo mismo digo yo viejo—le dio un apretón, lo jalo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Después de separarse, Logan estiro su mano hacia la pelinegra, ella con timidez la tomo y el pícaramente, le dio un beso en ella.

-Hola Rei—dijo en un susurro coqueto y con voz sensual

-Hola Logan—su corazón latía a mil por hora

Los dos se miraban con cara de enamorados, como la primera vez. Haruka sonrió al darse cuenta así que fingió que estaba tosiendo

-Cof, Cof—los dos voltearon asía ella sonrojados –Vine a visitarte y de paso para ver si ya tenían el nuevo taller listo—lo miro a los ojos

-Este, si Derek y yo ya lo levantamos, con ayuda de los demás, ya está de nuevo el taller, pero nos hace falta un ayudante—

-Jajaja, el jefe ser el trabajador, nunca he visto eso—soltó una risa Rei

-¿Jefe?—quedo sorprendido Logan

-Ella es la que me da de comer—respondió

El chico miro a las dos y abrió grande sus ojos -Wou—

-Mi abuelo me dio el trabajo y como él hace poco…. Murió por culpa de un infarto, antes me dejo a mí a cargo—

-¿Y Timmy? Pensé que el seria el jefe de esa compañía—

-Digamos que aprendí rápido y se todo así que me dejo a cargo a mi…-

-Aparte hay un documento 100% legalizado que lo comprueba—respondió Rei, Haruka abrió sus dos esmeraldas puesto que ella no lo sabía –Te explico luego—l miro a logan y le guiño el ojo

El chico se sonrojo y movió la vista –Pues me alegro y espero que no te haigas ofendido—

-De hecho para eso venia, no quiero dejar de hacer lo que me gusta—lo miro a los ojos

-¿Lo dices en serio?—

-Claro, solo ya sabes de vez en cuando no apareceré, por viajes y eso—

-Pero si eso ya lo hacías—sonrió

Causando la risa de las dos muchachas, y mirando detenidamente a la trigueña _"que linda te vez cuando sonríes Rei" _

_-_Bueno Logan y ¿de qué hora a qué hora?—

-Es cerca de la plaza Wisting a mano izquierda, está abierto de lunes a sábado de 10 am a 18 hrs—

-Vale hay nos veremos mañana—le dio un apretón y le susurro algo, el chico se sonrojo y acertó con la cabeza –Bueno nos vemos—dio media vuelta

Rei con algo de tristeza, le dio la mano y cuando iba a soltarse -¿Quieres un helado?—

-¿En serio?—sus ojos dieron un brillo increíble, luego escucho el claxon de la camioneta –No lo creo tengo que…- entonces escucho el grito de Haruka

-Nos vemos a las 13 hrs Rei, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Logan, chau—arranco y se fue

La trigueña miro como se alejaba, extrañada… después de dos segundos sintió como el chico la tomaba por los hombros con delicadeza -¿Ese es un sí?—

-Rotundamente, SI— se dio la vuelta y se miraron con ese amor que aun no se extinguía.

**_En la camioneta_**

La rubia manejaba con rapidez, escuchando en la radio una canción que le hacía recordar a michiru.

_"Cupido No Te De Entiendo Al dejar Ejemplo  
De Juntar Corazones Un Experto En Conexión  
Te Fallaron Las Flechas  
Y De Tantas Violetas  
Que Porque Regalar Y En Mi Jardín Ni una Flor"_

Era raro que ella escuchara ese tipo de canciones, así que subió el volumen y disminuyo la velocidad…

_"Pues Dile Al Amor Que No Toque Mi Puerta  
Que Yo No Estoy En Casa  
Que No Vuelva Mañana  
Ah Mi Corazón Ya Le Han Fallado En Ocasiones  
Me Fui De Vacaciones  
Lejos De Los Amores  
Ay Dile A Al Amor Que No Es Grato En Mi Vida  
Le Hare Mi Despedida Cuéntale Las Razones_

_Cupido No Entiendo Si La Suerte Me Odia  
Y Me Ah Dado De Herencia La Fortuna Del Desamor  
Y Te Pido Disculpa Pero No Aciertas Una  
Mis Errores Son Largos Aunque No Se Tu Intención_

_Pues Dile Al Amor Que No Toque Mi Puerta  
Que Yo No Estoy En Casa  
Que No Vuelva Mañana  
Ah Mi Corazón Ya Le Han Fallado En Ocasiones  
Me Fui De Vacaciones  
Lejos De Los Amores  
Ay Dile A Al Amor Que No Es Grato En Mi Vida  
Le Hare Mi Despedida Cuéntale Las Razones_

_Yes Sr...  
Te Gusta Mi Bachata Amiguita.. Aja..._

_No Quiero Fecha En Mi Calendario  
Ni Citas En Mi Horario Si Se Trata De Amor  
No Me interesa Oír Mas Canciones  
No Quiero Ver Flores  
Si Se Trata De Amor  
Tengo a Dieta Los Sentimientos  
Evitando Momentos De Desilusión  
Cupido.._

_Dile Al Amor Que No Toque Mi Puerta  
Que Yo No Estoy En Casa Que No Vuelva Mañana  
Ah Mi Corazón Ya Le Han Fallado En Ocasiones  
Me Fui De Vacaciones Lejos De Los Amores  
Dile A Al Amor Que No Es Grato En Mi Vida  
Le Hare Mi Despedida Cuéntale Las Razones_

_Ok... __Aventura..._

_I Don't Need No Love in My Life  
I Don't Need No Love in My Life  
I Don't Need No Love in My Life _  
I don't need no love..."

Hasta que acabo, le bajo el volumen, suspiro y parpadeando, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Cambio de rumbo. Llego a una tienda comercial, estaciono la camioneta, y entro al lugar, con la mente en una sola cosa…

Miro que en las ventanillas de un local, había muchos modelos de celulares, busco un buen modelo, entro al lugar y lo pidió con el encargado, quien la entendió rápidamente, y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba de nuevo en la camioneta, sabía que así era de rápidos, busco en la guantera, su antiguo chip, pero el anillo de su abuelo se cayó, así que lo tomo y lo miro detenidamente, lo apretó y tomando su tarjetita, se la instalo al nuevo celular lo prendió, y marcó el numero de su novia…

-_Nos vemos en 20 minutos en el café Bairiki—_dijo seriamente

-Claro haru, amor ¿pasa algo?—

-_Allá te explico_—colgó, dejo el celular en el asiento de alado y se puso el anillo.

_"No puedo jugar contigo"_ se lamento por dentro, suspirando encendió la camioneta y manejo hacia el lugar de la cita...

**_Café Bairiki (20 minutos después)_**

Haruka había llegado antes, pero prefirió esperarla afuera, dos minutos después llego la chica sonriendo con alegría, y corriendo por lo retrasada que iba, en cuanto llego hasta ella la abrazo con fuerza perola rubia no respondió, la tomo de los hombros y la separo.

-Haruka—se sorprendió

La rubia bajo el rostro –Tenemos que hablar—lo volvió a subir, con la expresión seria

-Vamos a dentro— trato de sonreír, pero la rubia seguía igual de seria

-A solas—dijo con frialdad en su voz

\- Está bien—

Ruka no dijo nada, solo camino a otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, la chica le seguía, en el camino la oji esmeralda no hablo y mucho menos ella.

Llegaron hasta un parque que era solitario.

Haru con sus manos aun metidas y su boca seca pues no sabía cómo empezar…

-¿De qué quieres hablar Amor?—dijo con ternura la chica, acercándose hasta ella para acariciarle el rostro.

Tenoh, movió el rostro de lado, después la miro a los ojos tomo aire y dijo –Esta relación se termino…- la chica abrió sus ojos grandes –No eres tú, si no yo, no puedo olvidar a mi primer y unico amor, sonara idiota pero no puedo-

-¿Ya no me amas?—pregunto nerviosa, porque sabía que esa respuesta le dolería.

-No—

Kaene, bajo la mirada, sentía que le estaban rompiendo en varios trozos su corazón, sus ojos se aguadaban, se empezaban a cristalizar, así que antes de que aquellas gotas saladas se resbalaran, las seco con su mano izquierda.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—

-No quería herirte—

-Pero lo estás haciendo, quitándome tu amor—le respondió alzando sus ojos

-Perdóname—se retuvieron la mirada.

-Está bien, comprendo—dio una sonrisa fingida –Solo te pido que me abraces fuerte—la alta acepto con la cabeza, se acerco hasta ella, y rodeo sus brazos en la cintura con fuerza, Kaene enredo sus manos en su cuello, y puso su cara en el hombro de ella, cerro sus ojos tan fuerte, quería dormirse eternamente en esos fuertes brazos.

Pero luego abrió sus ojos y supo que no podía hacerlo, que todo eso estaba pasando dejo caer una lágrima traviesa, y se separo de aquel abrazo. Era hora de dejarla ir –Espero que ella te acepte tal y como eres, dile qué te cuide, adiós me tengo que ir—se dio la vuelta y con paso algo apresurado se fue alejando, pasando por arriba de un puente.

Haruka al mirar cómo se alejaba, decidió también marcharse, el viento soplo y sin darse cuenta que Kaene, la veía desde el puente con los ojos cristalizados

-Adiós para siempre Haruka—bajo la mirada y dejo que sus lágrimas cayera sin poder parar…

**_Continuara…_**

**_NOTAS DE AUTORES:_**

_¿Nos extrañaron? Todo fue por mi culpa Neka Tenoh perdónenme pero me paso algo que me dolió hasta el alma…Ojala les haiga gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo besos y abrazos _

**_Queda atentamente con ustedes:_**

**_Neka Tenoh =3 y Usami cx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII_: "Tres otoños"_**

_Este capítulo será relato desde el punto de vista de Haruka, esperamos y lo disfruten…_

Asía una semana que me había mudado a mi nueva casa, lo malo es que me había acostumbrado a tener las bromas locas de bombón, los regaños de Rei, los golpes de Makoto y a todas horas la voz de Amy leyendo un nuevo libro o de vez en cuando graficas por todo el departamento, ellas se habían quedado ahí… pero yo decidí hacer mi vida independientemente de ellas, la vida de negocios era muy aparte de mi amistad con ellas.

Hace ya un año que mi abuelo murió, aun escucho las últimas palabras que me dijo pero simplemente no le podre cumplir, los últimos meses eh evitado a Michiru, la supuesta boda por la iglesia se ha vuelto a suspender, hasta nuevo aviso, por petición de Timmy, quien ahora está en un viaje de negocios…Aunque ellos legalmente se han casado, por el civil, aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer…

**_Flashback _**

_Era un lindo sábado por la tarde, esa semana Timmy estaba cargado de trabajo, yo creí que pospondría la boda, pero me equivoque rotundamente._

_Me mire al gran espejo, vestía con un traje color negro, el que use en el funeral de mi abuelo, michiru me llamo desde muy temprano para pedirme que la llevara con el juez, puesto que sus padres estaban en negación de aquella boda. Así que no acepte, no podía simplemente, el hecho que ellos se casaran me quemaba el alma…_

_Fui a la casa de michiru, vestido con el traje Mao me recibió con el ceño fruncido, ella igual estaba en contra, entre al cuarto de michiru, y ahí estaba ella vestida con su vestido azul marino, sus zapatillas negras y retocándose un poco el maquillaje, ella no era tan extravagante con eso. Me miro por el reflejo del espejo. _

**_-Pensé que no vendrías—_**_me dio una sonrisa_

_-No te cases—le supliqué _

**_-Dame un buen motivo para que no lo haga—_**_se dio la vuelta, para verme a la cara._

_-Porque te amo—ella suspiro_

**_-No sé, que siento por Timmy…-_**_me paso de lado **–Pero tampoco sé que siento por ti, pero algo se y eso es…-** me tomó de la mano y me obligo a mirarla a los ojos **–Que no te amo, el sentimiento de amor que antes te tuve, se fue, se esfumo y quiero hacer mi vida con Timmy, así que no impidas lo que yo deseo…-**_

_-Es tu última palabra—solté su mano_

**_-SI—_**_ me dijo con firmeza_

_-Bien—me di media vuelta y salí de su cuarto, de su casa y de su vida._

_ **Fin del Flashback **_

Las gotas finas de lluvia caían en abundancia, yo estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado por las rodillas, una playera blanca, con una sudadera azul marino, y mis botas negras tipo militar.

A pesar de que la sudadera podía cubrir mi cabeza, no me puse el gorro, mi cabello rubio bailaba al son de mi fiel compañero el viento, las personas corrían de un lado al otro para cubrirse de la lluvia; yo iba con el paso más lento que el de las tortugas, iba pasando por el parque donde conocía a michiru, me quede parado, metí mis manos a los bolsillos, alcé el rostro y mire el cielo.

_–A pesar de todo…Michiru, lo nuestro solo fue un lindo sueño del cual teníamos que despertar al mismo tiempo, tu…tú te casaras, y yo…- _sonreí de lado _–y yo seguiré solo como un perro—_suspire.

Lance una risa irónica al aire, toque mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón, pero no lo escuche palpitar –_Lo siento—_pero me ignoro nuevamente, ni él quería hablarme.

Pateé un charco de agua lanzando varias gotas, al aire y quedando regadas de nuevo en el suelo.

Mi celular de pronto sonó, lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste sin mirar la pantalla, era la voz de kaioh **_-¿podemos hablar Haruka?_—**

_-No puedo lo siento—_colgué, camine a paso veloz hasta llegar a mi casa, avente mi mochila, me deje caer en el pasillo, mi ropa estaba húmeda, sonreí al recordar cuando michiru, tuvo el descaro de decirme que no sabía qué era lo que sentía por mi… Tal vez al amor de mi vida se le olvido nacer…En esta época, tal vez en un par de años te logre superar, Michiru Kaioh aún te extraño.

Me metí a bañar, y después de ponerme la pijama, me acosté a dormir, no quería saber más de nada, ni de nadie hasta entonces…

Al despertar, mire el reloj 4 am. Me levante, me puse ropa y prendí un cigarro, entre a la cochera de mi casa y vi el hermoso BMW color azul que tenía hasta el fondo, una hermosa pila de hermosos carros convertibles hay en mi cochera y yo caminando.

Subía al carro y maneje hasta el centro comercial, la mayoría de los edificios eran míos, había decidido invertir el dinero en pequeños negocios, de hecho me había asociado con una agencia de compra y venta de carros, el señor Akira me había dicho que las ganancias serian fantásticas y en efecto no se equivoco, ¿Quién no quisiera ganar 100 mil yens al día?, el señor había sospechado a lo que me dedicaba, pero guardaba silencio, no era entrometido ante eso.

Había un edificio que se llama *La victima* es donde reúno a todos mis trabajadores, para pagarles, algunas juntas o para despedirlos, pero en la parte baja reunía a los compradores de droga, y a las chicas, para hablar con ellas de negocios.

Como dije antes, mi vida de negocios es muy aparte de mi vida personal, así que trato de no hacer amistades con los compradores, puesto que en esta vida el que baja la guardia, lo sacan del juego.

Iba entrando cuando mi celular sonó, rápidamente conteste era el celular de negocios es decir pasta –_Bueno—_

**_-Señor Tenoh...—_**podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado

_-Bombón… digo Tsukino— _no podía tratarla cariñosamente, cuando hablaba a ese número.

**_-Tenemos contrato, lo quieren ver dentro de cinco minutos, en el edificio—_**

_-¿Ahora?, ¿Acaso es tan urgente?—_ mire el reloj de muñequera que tengo 8:00 am

**_-Son 1000 kg de cocaína y 500 de marihuana— _**

_-Pero eso es demasiado—_

**_-¿Entonces cancelo?—_**

**_-_**_-En cinco minutos me tienes allá—_colgué el teléfono, eso iba a salir caro y era buen negocio, buena pasta, no podía sentarme y dejar pasar el dinero…

**_Cinco minutos en el edificio _**

Entre con rapidez, hay estaba bombón esperándome impaciente, con un saco entre sus manos **–Señor _Tenoh, es tarde, las personas lo esperan en su despacho_—** me puso el saco y acomodó mi corbata.

-_Lo siento señorita Tsukino_—subimos al ascensor y en vez de ir hacia arriba, fuimos bajando hasta el sótano.

Entre al lugar y ahí estaba, sentada en la silla derecha, con un chico a su lado; eso me molesto un poco, yo no era tan mala como lo parecía –_Buenos días—_los dos se levantaron, el muchacho era de cabello color oro, ojos miel, alto y fornido. Mientras que la señorita era de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro.

**-_Mucho gusto joven Tenoh, soy la señorita Nihuru Kakeda, y el es Ayasao_**—el chico sonrió irónicamente.

**-_Un gusto señor Tenoh_—**esa voz la podía reconocer era de aquel chico que me ínsito a las drogas hace un año.

_-El gusto es mío joven Ayasao—_le di un apretón de manos –_y es para mí un placer conocerla señorita Kakeda-_ tome su fina mano, y la bese, ella me miro a los ojos un tanto sonrojada, y yo la vi con una sonrisa galante.

**_-Que bueno que sea de su agrado joven Tenoh-_** me senté en la silla frete a ellos, mientras bombón se ponía a mi lado, con mi mano les ofrecí el asiento.

_-Para mí, el agrado es hacer negocios con una señorita tan hermosa como usted— _bombón me dio un codazo discreto, hasta yo sabía que estaba coqueteándole a esa mujer, pero vamos no soy ciego. –_Bueno pasando a otro tema, ¿Qué tan interesada está usted?—_ era una pregunta indispensable para mi

_-**La palabra demasiado, seria la mínima parte joven—**_

_-Entonces…- _sonreí de lado, abriendo un cajón a mi izquierda_ -Estará usted de acuerdo con que va a tener que pagar, una gran cantidad de dinero, ante sus kilogramos que desea- _ saque un contrato

**-_No me importa eso joven—_**me devolvió el gesto, esa chica sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

**_-Mensualmente, por quincena o sólo para un cargamento—_**dijo bombón

**_-Mensualmente—_**respondió Ayasao

**_-El contrato durara por un año, si usted desea que nosotros le sigamos proporcionando tendrá que volver a rehacer su contrato, un ejemplo si usted lo está haciendo el 20 de junio de 2016, entonces tendrá que venir el 19 de junio del 2017 antes de las cinco de la tarde para que no se le aumente el dinero_**_—_bombón, siempre se encargaba de hacer eso, y al parecer el muchacho también puesto que ellos dos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo; mientras yo y Nihuru, nos quedábamos viendo fijamente.

Después de un rato bombón me pasó el contrato, empecé a leerlo rápidamente, y firme -_Firme aquí, aquí y aquí, puede leer el contrato, el costo y el adicional, si usted se llegara a retrasar con un solo pago tiene exactamente 24 hrs para darnos el dinero, de lo contrario puede haber tragedias—_le pase los papeles, ella miro al muchacho y este le afirmo con la cabeza.

Mire como empezaba a firmar donde le había indicado antes, los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos dimos la mano, nuestros asistentes hacían lo mismo.

-_Entonces, es un trato señorita Nihuru—_

**_-Así es joven Tenoh—_**

**_-Los llevo hasta la salida—_**dijo Tsukino

_-Quisiera hablar un rato más con usted señorita—_dije rápidamente a Kakeda

**_-Ayasao, vete con la señorita—_**le ordenó

**_-Si mi señora—_**le dio una reverencia y se fue con bombón.

-**_En que le puedo servir joven Tenoh—_** se acerco a mí

_-Vera…- _empecé ah hablar, con delicadeza la tome de la mano_ -no suelo, involucrar asuntos personales con los negocios, pero esta vez quiero hacer una excepción, usted… ¿me aceptaría una salida?—_la mire fijamente con una sonrisa coqueta.

**_-¿Lo dice en serio?—_**sus ojos soltaron un brillo impresionante

-_Jamás jugaría con una dama tan hermosa como usted- _ella me dio una sonrisa encantadora, me quede hipnotizado ante eso. -_¿Entonces acepta?—_

**_-Si—_**

-_Bueno es algo temprano, ¿Ya desayuno?—_le tendí el brazo.

**_-Aún no, y ¿usted?—_** tomo mi brazo

_-No—_valla que me iba a crecer la nariz como pinocho… ¡CLARO! Que ya había desayunado—_Entonces, la invito a desayunar ¿acepta?—_

**_-Encantada— _**caminamos a la entrada, le abrí la puerta y la deje pasar primero, después pasamos hasta el ascensor y subimos, ella estaba nerviosa; los dos callados.

Salimos del edificio y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, brinque por el cofre y me metí a mi lado, conduje rápidamente hasta la cafetería. _-¿Te puedo tutear?—_

**_-Si—_** sonrió

_-Entonces Nihuru, ¿es soltera?—_pregunte parando el carro

-**_Si, Haruka—_** salimos del carro y la tome de la mano, íbamos a entrar a la cafetería cuando, sin querer nos tropezamos con Kaioh y con mi hermano, lo mire extrañado, los dos estaban tomados de las manos… Y yo que pensaba que Timmy estaba de viaje.

-_Timmy se supone que estabas de viaje—_ le hable directamente

**_-Este… pues si… quise dedicarle un momento a mi esposa—_**

Michiru solo bajaba la mirada, con sus mejillas coloradas, sonreí.

_-Me alegro por ustedes… mira te presento a Kakeda—_ Nihuru le dio la mano a Timmy y este coquetamente la beso.

Kaioh alzo la mirada y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos _ **\- soy Timmy Tenoh—**_dijo con coquetería en su voz

**_-Un gusto, señor Tenoh, señora de Tenoh— _**le quito su mano, y tomo la mía.

_-Bueno tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad?—_ella afirmo con la cabeza –_nos vemos- _ nos alejamos de ellos, sentí la mirada de michiru a mis espaldas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que tenia vista hacia la ciudad –_entonces Nihuru, señorita soltera—_

**_-Si Haruka—_**

_-¿Te puedo decir algo?—_

**_-SI—_**

_-Eres más bonita cuando sonríes…platícame más de ti Nihuru—_

**_-Tengo 26 años, vengo de Okinawa, soltera, vendo bienes raíces pero hace menos de 2 años me interese en el otro negocio, gracias a mi padre, mamá y papa se separaron cuando tenía 12—_**

_-Me toca, soy Haruka Tenoh mujer 28 años, soy de Tokio, mi padre murió cuando tenía 14 y mi madre cuando tenía 15, mi abuelo murió hace un año, me dedico a la compra y venta de carros, no me trates como mujer, no me siento como tal, así que puedes tratarme como hombre—_

**_-Me interesa mucho saber de usted joven Tenoh—_**

_-Lo mismo digo señorita Kakeda- _ nos miramos con una sonrisa.

**_Dos meses después_**

Desde el día que conocí a Nihuru-san no eh podido sacarme su sonrisa, ni si quiera su forma de tratarme, empezamos como dos buenas amigas, cuando michiru nos veía juntas fruncía el ceño, o se ponía colorada, algo que a mi no me importaba.

Nos frecuentábamos, pero había algo que me atraía de ella, y era que los asuntos de negocios no eran involucrados con los asuntos personales, eso aparte de atraerme me encantaba…

Ese tenía una cita con ella, se supone que le iba a proponer algo importante, me arregle con mi traje negro, y el pelo bien peinado para atrás diría mi abuelo con el pelo re lambido y mis lentes obscuros, algunas pocas veces vestía de manera informal, pero ese día era muy importante para mí.

**_18 hrs _**

Tome las llaves de mi hermoso "F" Ferrari en color negro, de toda la cuadra yo era la persona más rica, pero de dinero se mueve el mundo ¿oh me equivoco?, encendí el auto y este rugió como fiera, las puertas se abrieron y me aleje a gran velocidad, llegue al taller de logan y ahí estaba Rei sentada en la mesa, con sus piernas cruzadas y platicando amenamente con su ahora novio.

_-Logan necesito que me prestes a mi amiga por un minuto—_sonreí el acepto con la cabeza y se retiro –_dile a bombón que posponga la junta de hoy, para mañana temprano, por favor—_

**_-Claro haru—_**me dio un beso en la mejilla y salí del lugar, vi a logan que fumaba un cigarrillo y le hice un gesto con la cabeza.

Me metí al carro de nuevo, llame el numero de Nihuru, quien rápidamente me contesto, le dije que ya iba para su casa que si estaba lista, ella dijo que si, así que me fui hasta su casa.

**_Diez minutos después_**

Toque el timbre me recibió Ayasao, nos quedamos viendo con una sonrisa _–Hola Ayasao, ¿puedo pasar?—_

**_-Aún no pierdes tus modales haru—_**me dio el paso, por algún motivo le caía bien al chico.

_-No creo perderlos Aya—_

**_-El "creo" en esta vida, no vale Haruka— _**caminaba tras de mi hasta la sala

_-En eso te doy toda la razón—_me senté en el sillón

**_-¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?—_**

_-Un coñac sería perfecto— _crucé mis piernas

**_-Entonces un coñac para el joven—_**se fue a la barra de bebidas

_-¿Tardará para salir?— _pregunté algo desesperado.

**_-Tú y yo conocemos a las mujeres hermanito, dicen "si estoy lista", pero siempre terminan saliendo una hora después— _**decia sirviendo el coñac

_-Hubiera pasado a ver el negocio— _

**_-Si pero él "hubiera" ya tampoco existe Haruka…demonios Tenoh saca esas dos palabras de tu mente—_**negó con la cabeza **_–cambiando de tema, te diré que se te ve en los ojos que ya la quieres ver- _** me dio el vaso

_-Gracias—_tome el recipiente y bebí un poco –_No te equivocas en eso, de hecho hoy pienso pedírselo—_

**_-De nada_****—**guardo por un momento silencio, mientras jugaba con el vaso_ **–Será una gran sorpresa para ella—**_bebió

**_-_**_Lo sé, pero simplemente me encanta, y ser su amigo ya no puedo— _vi como se sentaba en el apoyabrazos **_-Sólo te pido que la cuides—_**metió su mano izquierda a su bolsillo

_-Tenlo por seguro, una mujer como ella vale…-_ saque una moneda de oro y se la enseñe -_Más de lo que vale esta moneda, y tu y yo sabemos que esta está a más de un millón de yens—_

**_-Oro puro—_**sonrió

Los dos nos vimos retadoramente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

**_-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Haruka- _** se escucho la voz de Nihuru, bajando por las escaleras, rápidamente Ayasao y yo nos levantamos, dejando en la mesita de centro los vasos.

-_No te preocupes Nihuru, Ayasao y yo estuvimos hablando—_me acerque para ayudarla a bajar – ¿_No es así?—_ mire al rubio

**_-Exacto Haruka- _**

Nihuru nos vio a los dos con una sonrisa, beso la mejilla de Ayasao.

**_-Nos vemos hermano—_**

**_-Ve con cuidado hermana—_**

¡Sorpresa! Ayasao era mi cuñado, Nihuru en su casa y afuera era su hermano, en negocios su ayudante, mano derecha.

Algo raro para mi convivir con mi cuñado así como así, pero él no ponía objeción y éramos tan iguales, el y yo éramos una gota de agua, eso algunas veces me ponía a pensar, si Ayasao no era mi hermano, pero luego recuerdo que si eso fuera Nihuru no podía ser mi novia…

Subimos a mi auto, y sin decir nada como era costumbre le puse su canción favorita _"Aunque no sea conmigo" _nunca quise preguntarle él porque le gustaba esa canción, tal vez un desamor de un idiota, al pensar eso sentí que mi sangre me hervía, aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me fije en el camino, aunque apreté más fuerte el volante…

Llegamos al restauran **Atenas**, uno de los mejores en el lugar, le di las llaves al valed parquin –_Mas te vale que lo cuides, ¿entendido?—_el joven acepto con la cabeza un poco nervioso.

Entramos al lugar, el capitán nos llevo a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos, rápidamente llego un mesero, moreno y de ojos grises, y cabello negro azabache, muy simpático. Nos dio las cartas, ella pidió primero y después yo.

En lo que llegaba la comida, nos pusimos a platicar.

_-Nihuru…-_\- tome su mano suavemente, pero en ese instante llego el mesero.

**_-Aquí están sus pedidos—_**nos entrego la comida **_–Si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme—_**las dos aceptamos con la cabeza, el señor se retiro.

Después de comer, nos retiraron los platos, y nos dejaron las copas, con una botella vino rosado que era muy vendido en España.

_-Nihuru estoy sintiendo algo por ti—_le solté de golpe –_No es amor, pero me atraes… y tal vez el hecho de que sea mujer, sea u gran problema para ti pero…- _

Antes de que continuara hablando me tomo de la corbata y me jalo hasta ella, la luz del lugar era tenue, es como si simplemente todo se hubiera puesto a mi favor… quedamos cara a cara, sus ojos eran como los de las panteras, simplemente me hipnotice…Es decir, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando, sus labios se posaron en los míos, solo sé que cerré mis ojos y pude notar que besaba de una manera increíblemente lento, pero con algo que los asía exquisitos, aquel beso era no sé cómo explicarlo, era … era dulce, apasionado, sus labios contenían un rico sabor a fresa, no dude ni un momento en morderlos, al sentir su textura, finos pero carnosos, en pocas palabras eran ricos mmm.

Nos separamos y me miro con una sonrisa de victoria _-¿Quieres ser mi novia?—_aquel beso me había dado el valor suficiente para declarármele.

**_-Encantada, joven Tenoh- _** sus ojos dieron un destello sorprendente de felicidad, mi corazón empezó a latirme de una manera impresionante, como si nunca hubiera tenido ese sentimiento de amor, de paz consigo mismo… de hecho podría asegurar que era, esa felicidad que antes había quedado arruinada por culpa de una sirena, pero no era momento para recodarla…

Tome su barbilla y ella aun seguía con mi corbata, guie mis labios hasta los suyos y de nuevo esa sensación de locura, mire como sus ojos se cerraban para disfrutar del beso, y a los dos segundos los míos se unieron con los de ella.

Después de unos minutos, tal vez cinco o dos, simplemente aunque yo quisiera haber contado los minutos que nos duro el beso, no pude porque era algo maravilloso, encerrarte entre esos beso y ¡QUE BESOS! Dios mío, eran magníficos, te dejaban sin respirar… es como si te perdieras en una isla.

Me soltó, la solté y brindamos, por algo que estábamos empezando. _–Lo que dure—_dije alzando mi copa

_-**Lo que dure—**bebimos al mismo tiempo, después de acabarnos media botella,_ nos retiramos, pedí al valed parquin mi carro, lo llevaron enfrente de nosotros, le abrí la puerta a la ahora mi novia.

Encendí el convertible, y su motor parecía una fiera al arrancar, Nihuru sonrió

**_–Todo se parece a su dueño, ¿verdad amor?—_**me dijo cariñosamente

-_Creo que si princesa—_tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía, acariciándola _–Tienes unas manos tan suaves—_

**_-Y tu unas manos, que reflejan mucho trabajo, pero a la vez también son suaves— _**la mire de reojo, y solté una risita traviesa.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, bajamos del carro y deje hasta la puerta a mí princesa, le di un beso en la mano, y otro en los labios. Cuidadosamente pose mis manos en su cintura, mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello, me incline un poco y le di un pequeño beso. Después la vi a los ojos _–Hasta mañana mi princesa- _le susurre mientras, le acariciaba su mejilla

-**_Hasta mañana mi amor—_** bese muy suave su mejilla.

La solté aun sin querer hacerlo, y camine hasta mi carro, antes de subirme le hice un gesto de despedida con mi mano, ella me lo regreso, pero mandándome un beso, le guiñe el ojo coquetamente, entro a su casa y yo a mi auto al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa, prendí las luces y vi que habían tres mensajes de voz en mi teléfono, puse el primero, mientras me quitaba el saco **_–Tenoh Haruka que no se te olvide mañana la junta, con el señor Akira- _** esa era la voz de bombón, después entro el otro **_–Haruka soy yo Logan, am es que quiero pedirle algo a Rei y bueno, necesito tu ayuda…comunícate pronto conmigo—_**sonreí, me sacaba la camisa del pantalón mientras lo desabrochaba y hay inicio el otro **_–Haruka, soy yo de nuevo…-_** esa voz delicada era de michiru **_–Solo quiero decirte que extraño, pasar tiempo contigo, se que estas ocupada por tus negocios, pero extraño a mi amiga, te extraño haru… no como amantes ni eso, te extraño como amiga, los ratos que solíamos pasar juntas, te extraño—_**afloje mi corbata, mientras acababa el último mensaje.

Saque un cigarrillo y lo empecé a fumar, tal vez como amigas, quedaríamos mejor, creo no afirmo ya no sentir mucho por Kaioh, pero eso no puede evitar que aun se me erizara la piel al escuchar su voz, ella me hizo mucho daño, muchas lagrimas por su culpa, y ya no más… ya no quería que jugara de nuevo conmigo, que me hiciera perder la cabeza con locura ante ella. ¿Tal vez solo deseo?

Ella dijo algo de amigas, así que eso no estaría en mala posición, es decir ella casada legalmente y yo con novia, las dos estábamos en un lugar de compromiso de fidelidad, ella quería mi AMISTAD no otra cosa… me acosté en el sillón, con una mano fumando y con la otra marcando un numero.

_-Kaioh, ¿Cómo estás?—_pregunte mientras posaba el cigarrillo entre mis labios

**_-Haruka, bien gracias por preguntar y ¿tu?—_**

_-Bien gracias, algo adolorido de la garganta ya sabes los cambios climáticos— _respondí naturalmente

**_-Si han estado algo duros—_**

_-Muy duros la verdad, por cierto escuche tu mensaje y tienes razón, amigas podemos ser, después de todo, no hay rencores y antes de amigas somos cuñadas, mira por ser buena onda contigo los invito a salir, a ti y a Timmy —_

**_-Seria una idea maravillosa—_**escuche como fingía felicidad

_-Este sábado a las 18 hrs en el parque Rimata, que está cerca del hotel donde me estaba hospedando, ¿vale?—_

**_-Si claro, entonces nos vemos—_**

_-Hasta luego michiru- _ colgué.

¿Qué no te gusto que invitara a tu esposo kaioh? ¡Ja! Que irónico, pero lo unico que espero es que conozcas a mi novia, hay que lindo se siente MI novia, solo MIA, sonreí de lado a lado, apague el cigarrillo.

Me levante y me fui a mi habitación, avente mis pantalones muy lejos y me puse un short, me quite la camisa y me puse una playera, quitando mi sostén. Escuche que mi celular de negocios tocaba rápidamente mire el mensaje era de bombón _"Joven Tenoh, mañana a las 5 am, en el hotel Maikune"_ borre el mensaje.

Puse una alarma y me acosté a dormir.

**_4:30 AM_**

Me levante, me di un baño, me puse una camisa negra, con un pantalón del mismo color, los zapatos, tome mi celular y las llaves del carro.

Fui al refrigerador, y saque un embase de jugo, lo vertí en un vaso, lo bebí y me quede pensando.

_"Me gustaría conocer a una persona que sea tan estúpida para pedirle una cita a su ex amor"_ sonreí _"La conozco perfectamente…YO"_ de pronto sentí un impulso de enojo, que apreté tan fuerte el vaso, que lo rompí con mi mano la abrí rápidamente, después de tranquilizarme, y mire como mi sangre corría, apreté el puño, parpadeé varias veces.

_"Michiru"_ pensé –_michiru kaioh—_quite las estillas de mi mano, y fui por el botiquín que tenía en el ropero, saque una venda y el alcohol, entonces vi la palma de mi mano, estaba saliendo mucha sangre, me senté en la orilla de mi cama, abrí la botellita de alcohol y tire muy poco en mi mano.

Pero era como si me hubiera tirado solo agua, no sentí ningún ardor, con una gasa fui limpiando perfectamente, hasta que me puse la venda, mire el anillo de mi abuelo en mi dedo, y sentí nostalgia.

Me levante y salí de la casa, camine a mi cochera con paso lento, encendí la luz y mire todos mis carros, camine entre ellos y hasta el fondo estaba mi motocicleta, sonreí y simplemente me monte en ella, la encendí, me puse el casco y maneje.

La carretera estaba sola, y con unas luces a las orillas, manejé a mitad de esta, mientras pensaba en Kaechi Tenoh…

_**Lucha por ella** _volvió esa palabra a mi mente, la había dejado de pensar cuando michiru se caso, pero era como si mi abuelo, me la volviera a repetir pero… ¿para qué? ¿Con que objetivo? ¿Para volver a llorar?... recordé cada una de mis lagrimas hacia michiru y sentí un enojo conmigo misma, apreté el manubrio, _"Joder, ¿Por qué te conocí? ¡¿Por qué?" _acelere más, no podía sentirlo por el casco, pero sabía que el viento me estaba impulsando para tener una mejor velocidad.

Llegue hasta el hotel Maikune y deje mi moto en el pequeño estacionamiento que había, en las escaleras me estaban esperando Makoto, Rei y Amy, se veían muy serias, me preocupe pero fingí normalidad.

**_-Hokorona está muy indignado, señor Tenoh—_** empezó Amy

_-¿Acaso salió mal su pedido?— _mire a las chicas

**_-No es eso—_** negó con la cabeza Rei

_-¿Entonces?—_

**_-Dice que es muy caro…—_** dijo Makoto

**_-Y que solo quiere dar el veinticinco por ciento—_** interrumpió la peli negra

**_-Tsukino se está encargando de el— _**concluyó la peli azul.

Moví mi cabeza en forma de negación, estire mi mano izquierda y Rei me dio una USP.46, me alce la camisa y saque las balas de mi cinturón, la cargue, y la puse en el mismo cinturón, la cubrí nuevamente.

_-Amy cuida de mi moto—_sabia que a ella no le gustaba mucho la sangre, aunque algunas veces me sorprendía.

Makoto, Rei y yo subimos por las escaleras, llegamos al hotel y el recepcionista nos miro, me acerque a él _–No digas nada, o te ira peor—_el pobre chico empalideció

**_-Si señor—_**sonreí, y lo tome de la camisa

_-¿Cuántas personas están registradas?—_

**_-S-solo una señor— _**cerro sus ojos **_–El señor Hokorona, alquilo todo el hotel por una semana entera- _**saque un bonche de dinero y lo pase por su cara.

_-¿Hueles esto?—_el chico afirmo con su cabeza pero aun con los ojos abiertos_–Esto es lo que obtendrás por tu silencio—_ lo solté _–Pero si dices algo, o comentas algo…-_ le puse mis dedos en forma de pistola, en su cabeza _–¡Bam!—_el chico trago en seco, parecía algo transpirado _\- ¿Entendido?—_

**_-Si señor- _** le di el dinero

Y nos dirigimos a la habitación _-¿Cómo entro Tsukino?- _ pregunte, cuando entramos al elevador

**_-Vera…-_** empezó mako

_-Espera—_señale la cámara, Rei saco su M9. Y disparo

**_-Disfrazada… el señor había rentado acompañante, atamos a la chica que venía y Tsukino se vistió— _**me relato Rei

_-Mátenla—_las chicas me vieron con los ojos abiertos

-**_Pero señor…—_** interrumpí a Makoto

-_Dije mátenla—_las dos bajaron su cabeza

**_-Si señor-_**

Llegamos al lugar y ahí estaban sus guardias de Hokorona, nos acercamos y los dos nos impidieron el paso _-Vamos Kouji, te puedo pagar mejor que el- _metí mis manos a mis bolsillos

**_-No lo siento Tenoh—_**el chico era alto no tan alto como yo, de piel canela y ojos café obscuro.

_-¿Iwaki?—_mire al rubio, que tenía un arete en la oreja derecha, cabello a la altura del hombro, y con una marca en medio de su ojo izquierdo.

**_-Perdón, pero no—_**me alce de hombros bueno yo se los advertí, saque mis manos y en las dos tenía mis pistolas eléctricas, dándoles electro shocks, los dos se hincaron al mismo tiempo.

_-Debemos dejar de ocupar esto—_las volví a meter en mis bolsillos, Rei y Makoto no perdieron tiempo para meterles las pistolas en la boca y disparar. Abrimos la puerta de la habitación y Hokorona estaba casi montado en Tsukino, me moví rápidamente lo tome de los hombros y lo empuje hasta que cayera muy lejos de bombón. -_¿Te hizo daño?—_la rubia negó con la cabeza pero aun sin poder hablar _– Kino llévate a Tsukino de aquí, Hino sal de aquí y cierra la puerta—_

**_-Pero señor…-_**

_-¡TE ESTOY ORDENANDO HINO!- _ las tres chicas salieron rápidamente, mire con odio al viejo gordo de Hokorona, que estaba retrancado en la pared, tosiendo _–MALDITO BASTARDO, TE JURO QUE SI LA TOCASTE—_

**_-NO LE HICE NADA—_**se levanto con dificultad, protestando, me acerque a él y le di una patada en la boca del estomago

_-MAS TE VALE—_ lo tome de la camisa y lo levante _–Así que ¿no quieres pagar?—_

**_-Es un robo la cantidad que me pides Tenoh—_** me miro con odio

_-LO VALE HOKORONA TASAMA _– lo llame por su nombre completo _–Pero en fin una rata como tú, solo sabe esconderse entre la basura—_le escupí en la cara, y lo tire.

**_-Eres un hijo de…-_** se limpio la cara y se levanto, rápidamente saque el arma de fuego y se a puse en la frente, el abrió sus ojos grises.

_-Personas como tú me dan asco- _ dispare, el cuerpo quedo con los ojos abiertos y con la abertura en su frente. La sangre no tardo en brotar.

Escondí de nuevo el arma y marque un numero, en menos de cinco minutos mire por la ventana como dos camionetas negras blindadas llegaron, mire el cuerpo del hombre y escuche otro disparo _"Pobre recepcionista" _ cerré mis ojos, al rato entraron por la puerta yo estaba sentado en el sillón con un cigarro prendido, seis hombre vestidos de negro y rapados, me miraron _-¿Qué están esperando a que yo lo mueva?—_los morenos no dijeron nada mientras cuatro se encargaban del cuerpo, dos limpiaban la sangre.

Las chicas entraron y miraron el lugar _–Vámonos—_

Después de quedar todo el lugar normal, la habitación limpia como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, llegamos a la recepción y hay estaba Amy sacando todas las grabaciones, ella afirmo con la cabeza de que todo estaba listo.

Salimos del lugar y mire como el sol empezaba a salir _–Quemen el cuerpo no dejen rastros, y quedaran bien pagados—_ellos afirmaron y se fueron _– ¿Llamaste al gerente?—_ le pregunte a la peli azul.

**_-El chico ya había llamado—_**

_-¿Así que andaba de soplón?—_

**_-Si señor—_**

_-¿Tú lo mataste?—_

-**_Si—_**

_-Felicidades—_

**_-Gracias señor—_**

Mire a mis chicas _-¿Te hizo daño bombón?—_me acerque a la nombrada y le acaricie la mejilla

**_-Llegaste a tiempo ruka —_**me miro con sus ojitos todos aguados

_-Perdóname—_susurre y la abrace _–No podría perdonarme, si alguna de las cuatro les pasara algo, son mi única familia—_les dije después de un rato.

**_-Vimos como lo mataste- _** me dijo serena

_-Jamás permitiría que alguien las tocara o jugara con ustedes, con sangre les juro que yo las cuidare—_

_-**Los sabemos ruka—**_sonreí

_-Vámonos a casa ya no hay nada que hacer aquí—_las cuatro asintieron con la cabeza, cada una se metió a su coche, me subí a mi moto y me puse el casco.

Tal vez esa mañana tenía mucha sangre que ver… llegue a mi casa cansado, mire mi mano y la venda estaba toda llena de sangre _"seguro hice mucho esfuerzo" _

Quite la venda y me metí a bañar, mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo desnudo me puse a pensar, sin en verdad haber matado a Hokorona era necesario, pero luego recordé que lo era, o iba a tener muchos problemas, el tan solo haberlo amenazado así me hubiera traído hasta mi muerte, bueno muchos querían matarme.

Salí del baño y enrede una toalla en mi cuerpo para cubrirme, tome mi celular y marque el número de Timmy _–Hola, hermano—_

**_-Hola Haruka, un gusto en saludarte—_**

_-¿Tu esposa ya te dijo lo del mañana?—_

**_-Sábado, no me ah dicho nada—_**

**_-_**_Bueno el sábado, están invitados tú y ella a salir, como amigas; __a las 18 hrs en el parque Rimata, que está cerca del hotel donde me estaba hospedando—_

**_-Está bien, entonces nos vemos porque Tamasahua, llego—_** colgó.

Suspire, me fui al espejo y me peine el cabello, dejando mi flequillo, de mi ropero saque un desodorante en barra y el perfume, busque un buen traje.

Me arregle, y fui a otro cuarto encendí las luces, y mire todos mis zapatos, tome unos de charol negros, que se amarran con las agujetas, después me fui a lavar los dientes, me eché colonia, del mismo cuarto camine hasta el fondo y abrí una puerta de madera que estaba escondida entre una barra completa de zapatos, encendí otra luz y tome una G.18. La escondí en mis pantalones, a su lado había una navaja, que la metí a mis bolsillos, y de paso tome las balas, siempre llevaba descargadas las armas que ocupaba, pues la mayoría era de fuego.

Arregle mi cabello, tapando mi ojo izquierdo, salí de ahí cerrando con llave, pues la sirvienta no tardaría en llegar, alce la manga de mi saco y de mi reloj apreté un botón, haciendo que se encendieran las cámaras, tome mi celular de trabajo y el de familia, los dos eran diferentes modelos, mientras el de trabajo era un celular del año mejor dicho del mes, el familiar era el más sencillo.

Entonces escuche el timbre, tome las llaves de todos mis carros y las alarmas estaban listas, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba la jovencita.

Vio mi mano vendada –**_Buenos días señor—_**

_-¿Eres nueva?—_

**_-Si, señor… es que la que venía anteriormente, enfermo—_**me decia con pena

_-Bueno, veras limpiaras todo, pero menos los cuartos que están con llave, de eso me encargo yo… si haces lo que te pido y no robes nada, te pagare muy bien—_la chica me miro a los ojos sorprendida, la tome de la barbilla ella se sonrojo, mire sus labios _–Una lástima que ya no sea soltero—_roce sus labios, y me aleje de ella._ –Bien has tu trabajo, yo tengo que salir, te doy dos horas y media, la casa es grande y los cuartos que te digo son solo dos, así que te tardaras—_me aleje, hacia un día soleado, saque mis lentes obscuros y camine a la cochera, mire los carros, pero a todos los deseche.

Eran hermosos claro ¿quién no quisiera un BMW, o un Ferrari, Mugstan?, pero quería algo que me hiciera sentir viva, me monte de nuevo en mi moto, hace no poco la había pintado con un color negro, precioso.

La arranque y me fui como rayo, quería ir a un lugar pero no sabía a dónde, fui directamente a la casa de mi novia.

Toque el timbre y salió ella como si supiera que iba a ir –_Hola—_salude con un beso en la mejilla

-**_Te extrañe—_**me susurro al oído

-_Te invito a salir, esta noche—_ le dije de igual forma.

**_-Se que me tienes segura para esta noche, como para no preguntarme si quiero—_**me miro a los ojos, y quito mi flequillo para poderme ver directamente.

_-¿Y no es así?—_la tome de la cintura

**_-Sabes perfectamente que si—_**poso su mano izquierda en mi hombro y la derecha en mi pecho.

_-Te quiero—_le susurre mientras me acercaba a sus labios

_-**Yo también—**_me beso tiernamente.

Estábamos tan entretenidas en aquel beso que no nos dimos cuenta, cuando Ayasao se paró a su lado, pero si sentí su mirada de un momento me separe, y ella se quedo sorprendida.

-_¿Qué no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a las demás personas?—_le reproche algo apenado

**_-Vale… pero que besos se dan ustedes dos—_**nos señalo con una sonrisa picarona.

Nihuru se puso roja como un tomate pero ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver **_–Cállate Ayasao Kakeda- _** los dos empezamos a reír, no sé si era por el nerviosismo o por lo chistosa que se había puesto**_._**

La tome de la cintura con una mano y ella escondió su cara en mi cuello _–**Bueno ahora sé que eres mi cuñado Tenoh, pero más te vale no hacerle daño- **_ yo le guiñe el ojo y le di mi mano izquierda, la tomo y nos dimos un apretón, como si fuera un pacto.

Después de que se metió Nihuru me susurro algo – ¿**_Ya se fue?—_**

_-Si—_sentí como depositaba un beso en mi cuello, seguido de otro, cerré mis ojos tratando de no caer vagamente en la tentación. Pero de un dé repente paró en seco, dándome su mejor sonrisa de victoria.

**_-Nos vemos a las seis Haruka—_**se metió a la casa con esa sonrisa de triunfadora, solo me quede ahí parada con los ojos abiertos, al igual que mi boca, después de tres segundos recapacite, puse la palma de mi mano en mi cara, di media vuelta, y me di tres golpes en mi cabeza.

_"Haruka calenturienta"_ me reprimía a mi misma una y otra vez, _"recordatorio, jamás dejar que me besen el cuello" _ subí a mi moto _"Maldita sea, no todo es sexo"_ mordí mi labio izquierdo y recordé la imagen de Nihuru _"Es que esa dama es… tentación y más con esas minifaldas que sabe ocupar"_ mordí mi labio inferior, me puse el casco, sintiendo que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Por un segundo olvide todos mis pesares, y me di tiempo para mí mismo, ahora tenía que dirigir una junta, pero francamente no creía concentrarme…

**_Continuara…_**

**_N.A._**

_Hola buena tarde, noche o día, según sus horarios que se den tiempo de leer esto, ¿les gusto? Ojala que sí, bueno hoy nos inspiramos para que quedara excelente el cap. _

_Bueno ¿Recuerdan a Ayasao? Ojala que si, si no pasen a darse una vuelta por el capítulo VI, se qué dirán Haruka en el capitulo anterior dejo a Kaene, pues si porque lamentablemente ella solo era un personaje que iba a pasar como el agua, aparte Nihuru, es más importante; aunque eso no quita la cuestión de que Kaene, nos haiga servido de mucho, (si seguro muchos creyeron que Haruka iba a ser feliz con ella y todo color de rosa… PERO NO Tenoh se volvió más ruda y fría con sus sentimientos, es lo que trata de expresar este capítulo) _

_Por cierto ¿Les gusto que relatara "Haruka"? (idea mía, porque… no sé, me gusta meterme más en el personaje principal, aparte se me hace mas fácil ñ.ñ) si les gusto pues espero sus comentarios, para que lo siga relatando ella, o lo narramos nosotros, no sé como ustedes se les haga más fácil leer. _

_En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que tal vez no tarde porque estamos picados en esta historia xD) _

_Queda cordialmente con ustedes…_

**_Neka Tenoh =3 y Usami cx_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Xlll: ****_"El triangulo amoroso"_**

_Hey! ¿Cómo están? Aquí presentando el nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfruten y nada. Les mandamos un abrazo._

Los pequeños destellos de sol traspasaban por las cortinas blancas, alumbrando la habitación, unos ojos color esmeralda poco a poco se fueron abriendo con dificultad. Miro por todo el lugar hasta que reconoció el sitio, sonrió y bostezo, trato de estirar sus brazos, pero en ellos descansaba una señorita de melena negra. La rubia pasó su mano derecha sobre su cabello, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, sintió como unos labios traviesos se posaban sobre su cuello, y subían por él.

**_-Buenos días-_** saludo su pareja, mirando a la oji verde.

_-Buenos días, amor—_se le acerco, tomándola por su mentón, se miraron fijamente. _–Eres tan hermosa—_le dio un fugaz beso.

**_-Con tus besos me elevas al cielo, y haces que mi corazón palpite muy rápido- _** susurro, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la rubia.

_-Te amo Nihuru, te amo- _acaricio la espalda de la chica para que esta la mirara.

**_-Mi haru, te amo como nunca a nadie amare—_**sus ojos azules destellaron de felicidad, poco a poco Haruka se fue acercando, se besaron lentamente, olvidándose de que el mundo exterior existía.

Una vez que se separaron _-¿Qué se te antoja de desayunar?— _le pregunto mientras se incorporaba…

**_-A ti en mi cama- _** se aferro a la cintura de ruka.

_-Jejeje lo pregunto en serio—_

**_-Yo también lo digo bien en serio—_** la soltó.

_-Emmm—_se puso nerviosa, al no saber qué contestar, por primera vez una mujer la había dejado sin palabras_ -Es que ya me ruge mi pancita—_se sonrojo levemente.

**_-Awww entonces yo te hare de desayunar, algo rico que seguro te va a encantar—_**se levanto, cubriendo su desnudes con la sabana.

_-Entonces la veré en la cocina, señorita - _ le dijo coquetamente.

**_-No tarde mi príncipe- _**sin más se fue.

La rubia volvió su vista hacía el techo, en sus ojos reinaba la felicidad y a la vez la tristeza, pues su sueño había sido muy raro, suspiro y con un poco de dificultad se levanto.

Se dio un baño y después de arreglarse bajo a la sala. Camino hasta la cocina, se acerco a Nihuru pudo notar como ya estaba vestida con el vestido de la noche anterior, hizo un puchero, le gustaba verla desnuda aunque aun pensaba en como carajo no había pasado nada entre ellas, hablando en términos sexuales y luego recordó que siempre se le quedaba dormida, asi que prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado. La abrazo por la espalda y aspiro su aroma _–Tu perfume me enloquece- _le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y se separo.

**_-Te amo— _**susurro su novia, Haruka sonrió y empezó a poner la mesa.

Después de un rato se sentaron a desayunar.

_-Hace mucho no comía unos huevos revueltos, con un café exquisito y jugo de naranja recién hecho—_decia mientras se limpiaba la boca con educación.

**_-Pues yo hace mucho demasiado tiempo diría yo, no preparaba de comer para alguien—_**

_-Nihuru…Perdón quiero decir amor—_su acompañante se sonrojo levemente, y bajo la mirada, _"Como no amarte si eres demasiada tierna" _pensó la rubia _– ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy?—_

**_-Mmm no amor, Ayasao se encargara del trato con Aikawa-_**

_-Bien entonces ¿Te gustaría salir con tu cuñado, su esposa y yo?_

**_-Mmm si, pero más contigo- _**se levanta y se pone atrás de Haruka, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y besándole la nuca **_–Tú, yo y mis cuñados, me gusta—_**

La rubia acaricia sus manos _– ¿Te llevo a tu casa?—_

**_-Si amor, porque necesito darme un baño—_**

_-Está bien, entonces vamos amor—_se separo de ruka, permitiéndole levantarse, tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta.

_En otra parte_

Sus ojos azules eran abiertos delicadamente, hace rato había sentido un poco de molestia al tener al peli negro encima de ella, pero no quería ser maleducada; asi que tuvo que esperar a que él solito se quitara. Cosa que tardo aproximadamente diez minutos en hacerlo, pues si hubo un momento en el que intento estirarse y él se quejo.

Para ella no era nada agradable estar durmiendo con él, pues roncaba y aparte siempre ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama, dejándola en una esquita a medio caer, aun maldecía el día en el que empezó su vida del matrimonio…

**_Flashback_**

Esta tan insegura de hacerlo que pensó en escaparse e irse a Nueva York, y no dudo en poner esa idea en marcha. Cogió su maleta empezó a empacar su ropa y cuando iba a salir de la casa un Ferrari, se estaciono frente a su jardín, de el bajo un chico alto, pelo negro, vestido con un traje color plateado, se quito los lentes negros que llevaba puestos y se acerco hasta ella.

**_-Hola querida—_** saludo hipócritamente con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Timmy— dijo con pesadez.

**_-Ni se te ocurra irte Michiru o tus padres lo pagaran muy caro—_**le susurro a su oído, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo y poniéndosela en el estomago.

-¿D-de que hablas Timmy?—se puso nerviosa al sentir la punta del arma.

**_-Ven conmigo—_**la tomo con fuerza del antebrazo y volvió a guardar la navaja. La hizo subir al carro a la fuerza y después empezó a manejar tan rápido como pudo, pasaron por una carretera que iba directamente ah un risco y paro el auto. **_–Ahora si Michiru, tú no puedes dejarme plantado con el maldito juez…Tienes dos malditas salidas—_**la miro a los ojos.

Kaioh estaba pálida, sus manos temblorosas, su boca un tanto seca, estaba muriendo del terror, nunca en su vida había visto a Timmy asi...

_**-La primera te casas conmigo y te olvidas de la puta lesbiana esa—**_

-¿C-cual…?-

**_-¡La maldita perra de Haruka!- _**golpeo el volante y le grito. **_–Y la segunda no te casas conmigo pero tampoco con nadie- _**encendió el automóvil y tomo la palanca de velocidades. **_–Tú decides Michiru—_**

La aguamarina no pudo formular palabra alguna, su vida pasaba frente a ella, maldijo una y otra vez a Timmy. Por un segundo quiso creer que todo era una pesadilla, que ella estaba con Haruka y que nada malo pasaría cuando despertara. Pero no fue asi y aunque ella lo deseara con todo su corazón no lo era; jamás podría volver a estar entre los brazos de su amada rubia…Ni una sola vez mas.

**_-¡Decide maldita sea!—_**volvió alzar la voz.

Los ojos azules de la chica perdieron el poco destelló de felicidad que tuvieron alguna vez y susurro –Vámonos, se hará tarde y al juez no le gusta esperar-

**_-Sabia decisión mi amor—_**se hizo de reversa con cuidado y regresaron al lugar, antes de que la dejara saliera le dio una última advertencia **_–Llámale dile que te lleve hasta el juzgado y cuando este aquí, le destrozaras el corazón ¿Entiendes? –_** ella asintió con su cabeza. **_–Nos vemos—_**

Entro hasta su cuarto lloro todo lo que tenía guardado, se estaba muriendo por dentro, la sangre le hervía y su corazón destrozado buscaba alivio alguno; después de un buen rato le llamo a la rubia y esta se negó. Cuando colgó llamo al chico, este le dijo que no se preocupara que mandaría una camioneta por ella, pero que igual sabía que su hermana iría asi que le recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

Más tarde

Efectivamente la rubia llego, entro a su cuarto mientras ella retocaba su maquillaje, aun no sabía exactamente qué decir…

-Pensé que no vendrías—le trato de sonreír.

_-No te cases—_suplico.

_"__No mi vida, no quiero verte triste…Por favor perdóname" _pensó y trato de actuar naturalmente -Dame un buen motivo para que no lo haga—se dio la vuelta, para ver a la rubia frente a frente.

_-Porque te amo—_suspiro amaba escuchar eso de su Haru.

-No sé, que sentimiento tengo hacia Timmy…-paso de lado, tratando de evitar sus ojos. –Pero tampoco sé que siento por ti, pero algo se y eso es…- tomo a la alta, y sintió el calor de su piel _"Perdóname" _ella misma se obligo a que se miraran fijamente –Que no te amo, ya no tengo ese afecto hacia ti, ahora quiero hacer mi vida con Timmy e intentar ser feliz a su lado, asi que por favor no me impidas eso_—_ _"Te amo, te amo, te amo… Perdóname… TE AMO" _

_-Es tu última palabra—_soltó su mano, ella quiso volver a tomarla y besarla, pero no pudo, tenía miedo de lo que le pasara a sus padres y a su amada.

-SI— dijo con firmeza

_-Bien—_salió de su cuarto con un portazo, entonces se desvaneció de nuevo, se maldijo a ella por haber hecho eso y cuando se tranquilizo, escucho el pitazo de un carro, seco sus lágrimas.

-Te amare hasta el final de mi vida y aun en la muerte te seguiré amando, mi fiel viento—

**_Fin del flashback_**

Suspiro y sus ojos se cristalizaron, trato de no llorar, miro al chico que dormía plácidamente, con odio pensó _"Ojala te mueras muy pronto" _se levanto y camino hasta el baño, abrió la regadera, se quito su pijama y dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo desnudo.

-Haruka—susurro e imagino que la nombrada estaba a su lado duchándose con ella, se alegro un poco al recordar que hoy la vería después de mucho tiempo.

Salió del baño, se arreglo, hizo el desayuno, se sentó a almorzar y después salió a la calle, sabía perfectamente que debía haber despertado a el chico pero recordó todo el coraje que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca y lo dejo.

El salía de viaje a cada instante para su buena suerte no tenia que soportarlo…

_En otro lugar_

Llegaron a su casa y la rubia, abrió la puerta del copilotó para dejar a su amada salir y la acorralo contra el carro _-No te escaparas tan fácilmente de mi Nihuru-san- _beso su cuello.

**_-Eso suena interesante—_**se miraron con complicidad **_–Pero tu tampoco te libraras, mira que ayer no paso nada lamentablemente—_**

_-Tal vez algún día pase amor- _ se separo y camino hasta la entrada, con una sonrisa.

_"__Te aseguro que va a pasar Tenoh" _pensó, entraron al lugar y una vez que se aseguro de que estuvieran solas; la tomo de la corbata y beso apasionadamente, cosa que sorprendió a la oji verde pero no dudo ni un segundo en responderle con la misma intensidad, con sus manos recorrió su espalda y fue bajando lentamente el cierre del vestido.

Las manos de su novia, fueron desabrochando su camisa acaricio su abdomen y paso sus uñas sobre él. Ruka acaricio su trasero y le mordió el labio inferior. _–Me debes un baño—_la peligra sonrió, la guio hasta la tina del baño, mientras esta se llenaba, ellas se besaban y desnudaban mutuamente.

Una vez lista el agua la rubia entro y recibió a la chica sobre ella con los brazos abiertos, con la esponja de baño empezó a tallarla acariciando su pecho suavemente _–Te amo mi amor—_beso su cabeza.

**_-No más que yo mi vida- _** acarició sus manos, empezaron a platicar de todo y nada, olvidando lo que han dejado pendiente desde hace tres noches atrás.

Salieron de la ducha y la rubia se puso su ropa, pues ella ya se había duchado anteriormente, y su ropa estaba completamente limpia, asi que no vio problema alguno, hasta que encontró marca de labial en su camisa.

Sonrió y se termino de vestir _–Amor, me has dejado tu marca—_señalo el lugar del crimen.

**_-Perdón amor, te juro que yo lo lavare—_** dijo al fijarse de la mancha.

_-Por mí no hay problema—_le dio un beso y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. _–Ven—_estiro su brazo.

La chica se acerco y se sentó en las piernas de la rubia, paso sus manos entre su cabello húmedo, se miraron fijamente, las palabras estaban de sobre, sus labios juguetearon un poco, sus manos entrelazadas no se movieron, hasta que terminaron acostadas en la cama, Nihuru sobre ella, empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente, cosa que la excito, trato de bajar una de sus grandes manos para acariciar la intimidad de la chica **_–No, esta vez quiero hacerlo yo—_**desabrocho su camisa y beso sus pechos…

**_-¡Hermanita estas aquí!—_**se escucho la voz de Ayasao, las dos abrieron grandes sus ojos, y se incorporaron.

**_-Si, estoy en mi habitación—_** respondió. Mientras se alejaba hasta el espejo.

Después de un minuto la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico de cabello color oro **_–Hola Haruka, buenos días—_**saludo con agrado.

_-Hola Ayasao, buen día—_se puso seria.

**_-Bueno, ahora que mi hermana está en casa, estoy más…- _**y miro la mancha **_-¿Dracula dejo marca de sangre en tu ropa Tenoh? - _** se enfado un poco, al pesar que algo mas había pasado en su ausencia.

_-¿Eh?—_tomo a la rubia de la solapa de la camisa y la miro fijamente.

**_-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?!—_**se exalto.

Haruka trato de estar normal y lo empujo para que lo soltara _–No le he hecho nada- _

**_-No mientas—_**Nihuru se interpuso entre ellos dos. **_–¡Pensé que eras diferente!-_**

**_-Eso es cierto hermano, ella no me ha hecho nada…Para mi mala suerte me respeta hasta con el pensamiento—_**

**_ -¿Eh?-_**

_-¿Cómo? –_ los dos la miraron extrañados, por lo último que dijo.

**_-Quiero decir, que no ha pasado nada entre nosotras—_**se sonrojo.

**_-¿Estas segura?—_**dijo con duda aun.

**_-Completamente—_**se miraron fijamente

**_-Bien, entonces una disculpa por mal pensar—_** Ruka golpeo la cabeza de Ayasao **_-¡HEY!—_**

_-Maldito hentai—_salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala. _"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca rukita de mi corazón" _ suspiro aliviada. _"Bien ahora solo debo de salir de aquí, antes de que…"_

**_-Haruka, tenemos que hablar—_** escucho la voz de Ayasao a sus espaldas.

Una gota de sudor se poso en su frente _"Solo tengo que decir la verdad, solo eso y nada malo pasara Tenoh" _ caminaron hasta la sala y de repente el chico se dio la vuelta señalando a la rubia.

**_-Mas te vale no abusar de mi hermana— _**dijo retadoramente.

_-P-pero no hice nada—_se sonrojo lentamente.

**_-¿Por qué no llego anoche?—_** la miro fijamente, pero en los ojos de Haruka lo unico que reflejaban era un dejo de tristeza _"Y ahora a esta ¿qué le pasa?"_

_-Fuimos a cenar, y como estábamos algo pasadas de copas, preferí llevarla a mi casa, yo dormí en el sillón y ella en la cama; Ayasao eres un mal pensado de primer plano, yo jamás haría algo que tu hermana no quisiera—_fingió estar indignada _–Ahora me voy, dile a tu hermana que paso por ella a las cinco y media—_ metió una mano a su bolsillo y se fue.

Entro a su hermoso Ferrari 512M color amarillo, se puso los lentes del sol y sin que ella misma se diera cuenta desvió el carro, directamente al mar, no le sorprendió, tenia deseos de ir, disfruto las ráfagas de viento que despeinaban su cabello, sin darse cuenta que una persona que ella conocía perfectamente estaba ahí mismo.

Por inercia acelero, sonrió _"Michiru, debo ser una tonta e imbécil pero el amor de mi vida, lamentablemente siempre serás tu… Nihuru no estoy preparada para un encuentro más intimo contigo, porque extraño a mi sirena, solo espero que tu y el amor que me brindas ayuden a superar ese maldito sentimiento" _apretó el volante y suspiro _"Perdóname Nihuru"_

Después de un rato se fue a la casa de su mejor amigo Logan pues este quería pedirle un favor.

_-Hola amigo—_saludo

**_-Haruka te estaba esperando desde hace días—_** se le acerco

_-Ya sabes mucho trabajo, la novia, perdón por no venir antes—_ le dio un apretón de manos.

**_-Mejor ven acá y abrázame de una buena vez—_** la jalo y la abrazo con fuerza.

_-A ver ¿qué le quieres proponer a Rei?—_ pregunto una vez que se separaron.

**_-Mira…-_**saco de su bolsillo una cajita, la abrió y de esta se dio a mostrar un hermoso anillo, con un diamante.

_-O por dios…-_ lo despeino y lo felicito _–Yo te ayudare, cuenta conmigo-_ se sentaron en el sillón, mientras planeaban como decírselo…

_En otra parte_

Michiru caminaba por la costa del mar disfrutando de las olas del mar golpeando contra la arena, el viento la envolvía haciéndola recordar a una chica alta, de ojos esmeraldas, cabello rubio y piel blanca, que siempre desprendía un olor a vainilla. _"Haruka, por más que he intentado olvidarte, no puedo…"_ se sentó en la orilla, quitándose las sandalias _"Ojala algún día todo lo que pasamos, se quede en el olvido, necesito de tus carias, que por última vez me des un rico beso sabor a miel, tus grandes manos recorran mi piel desnuda…Aun no sé si estoy preparada para verte de frente, pero hare que no te incomodes"._

Se quedo un rato, hasta que escucho su celular sonar, sabía que era Timmy pero en lo mas mínimo le importo, regreso a la ciudad. Entro al centro comercial, su corazón latió muy rápido cuando denoto a una persona alta, por un momento creyó que era su amado viento, se acerco pero se sintió un tanto triste porque se había equivocado. Aunque a una distancia no tan lejana, se encontraba la persona que buscaba con ansias.

Compro un vestido rojo, y algunas cosas domesticas, por suerte se había llevado a Mao consigo pero lamentablemente estaba de vacaciones asi que se tenía que resignar a hacer lo que cualquier ama de casa haría. Con unas cuantas bolsas de mandado camino hasta la casa, sabía que tenía a su disposición el chofer que Timmy le había asignado, pero a veces se sentía atrapada. Odia salir con su esposo, pues tenía que fingir felicidad, el se había descuidado en su higiene personal, se dejo crecer el cabello, no se ponía colonia, ya no usaba desodorante y lo peor que le podía pasar era que no se lavara los dientes. Cuando le hablaba de cerca sentía tanto asco, que deseaba vomitar en ese mismo instante.

Mientras caminaba, encontró en un puesto de revistas la foto de Haruka que estaba acompañada de una peli negra, podía reconocerla en cualquier parte, era la chica de aquella vez que se encontraron en la cafetería, sintió un dolor en su pecho y prefirió seguir su camino, sin siquiera detenerse a leer la nota.

Llego a la casa y guardo todas las cosas, se dio otro baño, se arreglo y cuando eran cuarto para las seis de la tarde, llego su adorado esposo la miro un poco enfadado. **_-¿A dónde vas?—_**

-Acuérdate que hoy tenemos cita con Haruka—

El chico se alzo de hombros **_–_****_Cierto- _** se metió a duchar, se medio arreglo y se fueron directamente hasta donde estaban citados.

_Parque Rimata_

_-Hola, gracias por venir—_saludo Tenoh con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a su hermano _"Timmy pero ¿qué demonios te paso?"_

**_-Hola ¿Qué tal buenas tardes?—_**dijo Nihuru, mirando fijamente a la aguamarina _"Tal y como me he dado cuenta no te le has acercado, te dije que ella sería completamente mía"_ sonrió maliciosamente, entrelazando su mano con la de la rubia.

**_-Hola—_**dijo secamente el muchacho mirando las esmeraldas de su hermana _"No sabes lo mucho que te odio Haruka"_

-Buenas tardes a todos—la voz de Michi hizo reaccionar a la rubia para desviar la mirada.

_"__Mi-Michiru"_ recorrió su hermoso cuerpo, portaba una falda color lila, con una blusa blanca algo escotada, no pudo evitar perderse entre aquellos ojos azules que la dominaban al cien por ciento _"Como odiarte, si cada vez que admiro tu belleza, vuelvo a caer en el deseo de besarte" _

_"__Ruka"_ pensó la chica, la alta vestía un pantalón de vestir color negro, y una camisa a cuadros color rojo, su colonia podía olerla a kilómetros lejos, su cabello perfectamente peinado con gel, y lo que destacaba de toda ella eran sus lindos ojos verdes. Sus piernas temblaron, era como si estuviesen las dos solas en aquel momento, como si el hermano, y la novia se hubiesen ido y solo quedaran ellas.

Nihuru apretó la mano de su amada, y esta la miro _-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cafetería?—_

-De acuerdo—pronuncio la sirena. En el camino no dijeron nada, entraron al lugar, y se fueron a una mesa algo apartada de todos.

Paso una hora a lo mucho entre pláticas realmente aburridas, hasta que el celular de Timmy empezó a sonar… **_-Permiso—_** se levanto y se fue a contestar, cuando regreso dio un manotazo a la mesa. **_–Quiero hablar a solas contigo Haruka—_**la chica lo miro indiferente, dejo la servilleta de sus piernas de lado y se fue con el chico hasta el pateo del lugar.

-Asi que eres la novia de Haruka—

**_-De hecho- _**estaban realmente incomodas ambas. **_–Y platícame de ti Michiru ¿Qué te gusta hacer?—_**

-Me gusta nadar y am tocar el violín-

**_-Yo amo el violín, me gusta escucharlo es tan relajante, algún día deberías tocarlo para escucharte—_**

-Ah Haruka le gustaba escucharme tocarlo cuando éramos amigas—bajo la mirada.

**_-¿Cómo que eran?—_**

-Tuve que hacer muchas cosas malas, por unas personas a las que odio con todo mi ser, dañe mucho a Haruka, pero aun asi yo la quiero y extraño pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, no pienses mal… Es solo que es muy buena confidente, como amiga vale mucho, sabe escuchar y dar su opinión— una lágrima corrió por su rostro y rápidamente la seco –Perdón, pero simplemente ella era mi mejor amiga-

_"__Ella parece conocerla mejor que yo…Creo que en cierto punto le arruine a alguien la poca felicidad" _bajo la mirada, quiso evitar todo el daño que hizo pero estaba hecho **_–Espero que nos llevemos bien, y no te preocupes mi novia no es mala, en cierto punto no siempre podrá estar conmigo, ni Timmy contigo, a veces se necesitan las amistades y creo que tú la extrañas, dile lo que me dijiste, tal vez pueda que se solucionen las cosas o siquiera ella sepa perdonarte—_**trato de sonreír **_–Michiru te aseguro que esas personas la pagaran muy caro, por separar a unas amigas tan unidas—_**

_"__Nihuru…Si tan solo supieras que yo amo a Haruka como loca…Tal vez no me dirías esas palabras de aliento, pero aun asi agradezco que lo hagas"_

_"__Perdón porque yo fui la que hice esa carta" _las dos se miraron y ambas con culpa entre sus hombros. Amaban a la misma persona, la única diferencia que una la consiguió con sus encantos y le robo toda su alma, aunque la dañara… Y la otra, con engaños, separándola obligatoriamente de la que verdaderamente era dueña de su corazón"

_Mientras tanto afuera._

**_-Eres una verdadera hija de puta Haruka, yo era la persona que debía de haber tenido el negocio a sus manos no tú…. Tú no sabes cómo se maneja esto, yo debía de mandar a los gatos a la carga, no tu—_**la empujo.

Haruka sonrió burlonamente _-¿Qué pasa Timmy? No que podías con todo…No sirves ni para trasladar los cargamentos, mírate ahora estas hecho un asco, apestas a sudor, con esa maldita barba de carcelero, tu pelo largo—_lo tomo de la corbata que traía mal puesta _–El lunes te quiero ver en mi oficina a las cinco de la mañana, si no estás presentable te despido—_ se iba a dar vuelta cuando el chico la tomo del brazo y le soltó un puñetazo en la boca. _–El ultimo que se le ocurrió pegarme esta tres metros bajo tierra—_le pego en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo _–Y ahora vete gato, que no eres el jefe ni el subjefe de esto…Si no el gato de mi secretaria, eres un cargador Timmy y acostúmbrate a eso, si no quieres que te mande a que cortes la hierba con los campesinos… ¿Eso quieres gato?—_lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa y lo estrello contra la pared _–No creas que se me ha olvidado lo de mi abuelo maldita sabandija- _ lo miro con desprecio _–Me las voy a seguir cobrando con creces—_lo azotó varias veces _–Y ahora vete gato, que tienes trabajo de carga y pesada- _lo soltó y tiro al suelo_._

**_-Me las pagaras maldita pe…-_** y antes de que siguiera, la rubia saco una pistola de su pantalón y lo apunto en la frente.

_-Ni se te ocurra sabandija o aquí mismo dejamos viuda a tu santa esposa—_ el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver la frialdad en la voz de su hermana, y en sus ojos la rabia hacia el _–Sal de aquí—_guardo la arma_._

El chico salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ruka paso su mano izquierda por su cabello rubio, y suspiro frustrada aun tenia tanto rencor hacia Timmy que no cavia en ella misma. Paso su lengua por su labio inferior y pudo sentir la sangre, sonrió al recordar el golpe _"Pegas como una niñita" _con el pañuelo de su abuelo que aún conservaba limpio su boca y regreso con las chicas. _–Perdonen mis bellas damas—_

**_-Pero ¿qué te paso amor?_**—pregunto su novia al verle la herida.

_-No es nada corazón, simplemente una maldita pulga me alzo la mano… pero ya está resuelto ese dilema, mejor díganme ¿de qué conversaban?_—las miro con cierta curiosidad.

**_-Michiru me decia que tocaba el violín—_** prefirió evitar el verdadero tema.

_-Es verdad, es una verdadera maestra con ese instrumento… Cada una de sus notas lleva un sentimiento guardado, amo escucharla tocar, te aseguro que cuando la escuches te enamoraras de su música—_ adulo a la aguamarina cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

**_-Debe ser muy buena si tú la recomiendas amor—_**la abrazo por la cintura.

_-De hecho—_la beso lentamente.

La oji azul tuvo que ver aquella escena tan desgarradora para ella, no sabía qué hacer o que decir estaba hecho…. Haru ya no la amaba, tomo su bolso y cuando iba a levantarse, la pelinegra contesto su celular dejándolas solas.

-Asi que tienes novia—

_-Em pues si eso parece, ¿no?—_sus ojos se encontraron, no se explicaban lo que sentían ambas en ese mismo instante, solo era un choque eléctrico que recorría ambos cuerpos, haciéndolas erizar por completo.

**_-Amor—_**regreso a la mesa la novia de haru **_–Perdón mi pantera, tengo que irme—_**

_-¿Y eso porque amor?—_

**_-Debo salir de inmediato a México, dicen que hay problemas, perdóname amor…Te dejo en buenas manos_**—miro a la aguamarina **_–Ayasao esta esperándome afuera, regresare el lunes en la tarde… Te amo—_**la volvió a besar pero esta vez en forma de despedida **_–Te la encargo Kaioh, nos vemos- _**literalmente salió corriendo.

-Am, creó que es mejor que vaya a casa—se iba a levantar pero una gran mano la sostuvo del brazo.

_-Espera…-_se sonrojo para sus adentros _–Disfrutemos un rato mas de nuestra compañía hace mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos…. ¿Que dices?—_

-De acuerdo—volvió a su asiento.

_Ocho y media de la noche._

Salían de la cafetería, con una sonrisa posada en sus rostros, Michiru iba de la mano con Haruka, caminaron por el parque, se sentaron en una banca donde estaba enfrente una fuente grande que tenía varios colores y la hacía verse divina; una ráfaga de viento las abrazo haciendo que la brisa del agua cayera sobre ellas empapándolas un poco, se carcajearon de la risa al verse ambas en la misma situación.

Estuvieron a punto de meterse a dentro de la fuente, después de casi una hora más Tenoh la llevo hasta su casa. _-Y dime Michiru ¿qué se siente estar casada?—_ sus manos iban atrás de su nuca.

-¿Por qué preguntas?— la miro a los ojos.

_-Tengo curiosidad- _la miro fijamente_ –A lo mejor, algún día me case… Y ya estaré preparada por mi amiga ¿No lo crees?—_

-Si puede ser— continuo caminando.

_-Y entonces…_\- se paró en seco _-¿Qué se siente?—_capto la atención de la chica.

Esta miro hacia otro lado y dijo –Cuando no amas a esa persona te sientes incomoda, sientes como si hubieras metido la pata al hacerlo…Te sientes débil porque sabes que está hecho…Pero cuando amas de verdad y esa persona te lo pide, no se que se sentirá porque lamentablemente yo no estoy feliz al lado de mi pareja…-iba a entrar a la casa cuando haru la detuvo acorralándola en la pared, tomo ambas manos de la chica y las llevo hasta la pared recargándolas -¿Q-que sucede?—

_-A veces me pregunto que si huir de ti sería lo mejor… Con solo verte pierdo el control, tu perfume me hace delirar de un cierto punto de placer y aunque es un pecado yo te…- _se acerco hasta su oreja y susurro algunas cosas, que causaron un sonrojo leve en su acompañante.

-Yo también lo hago, y tengo ganas de eso también…Perdón pero quiero decirte algo íntimo—

_-¿Qué pasa? _ -

-Muero por…- y antes de que pudiese continuar los dulces y carnosos labios de la rubia ya estaban sobre los suyos, de una forma lenta y suave se besaron, entraron a la casa de la aguamarina. Y esta volvió a besar a su amado viento, le desabrocho la camisa y acariciando sus hombros la fue resbalando lentamente. Sus brazos estaban torneados podía sentirse la fuerza en ellos, acaricio su espalda y lentamente fue bajando por su cuello, mordiéndolo dejando un pequeño chupetón sobre él.

La oji verde no perdió tiempo y le quito la blusa, estaba en condición realmente hermosa, bajo sus manos hacia el trasero de la aguamarina y lo apretó con fuerza, provocando un leve gemido en su acompañante _"Esto no está bien, es casada yo tengo novia" _miro sus atributos y mordió su labio inferior, acaricio su espalda y desato su sostén, dejando a la vista unos hermosos senos. _"Perdóname señor"_

Michiru levemente sonrojada, quiso pararse de puntitas, para volver a unir sus labios, pero la alta cambio de destino y llevo su boca hacia su oreja jalándola suavemente, recorrió con su lengua su mentón, su cuello hasta llegar a los pechos, inclinándose levemente, al notar que la posición iba a hacer un tanto incomoda, la cargo y la llevo al sillón, la recostó y se subió sobre ella. Succiono esos bellos pezones rosados, que estaban ansiosos por ser probados, los mordisqueo no tan fuerte para no provocarle dolor alguno.

Bajo por su abdomen y metió su lengua en el ombligo de su sirena, mientras bajaba su falda acariciando aquella intimidad, perfectamente húmeda. Abrió sus labios vaginales, y acaricio su clítoris de una manera lenta, lo pellizco varias veces provocando gemidos en la hermosa dama debajo de ella; siguió su camino hasta llegar a esa zona tan sensible, abriendo sus piernas rozo sus labios en ella, haciendo que la piel de Michiru se erizara, acaricio sus piernas y con sus dedos severamente las apretó._ —Te amo—_susurro tan bajo, casi inaudible para que la menor no la escuchara, aunque no sirvió de nada pues lo oyó claramente. Una lagrima de felicidad recorría su rostro al saber que a pesar de todo el daño provocado su amando viento, no había dejado de quererla…Ahora más que nunca quería ser capaz de divorciarse del idiota de Timmy y dejar las amenazas de lado, decirle a sus padres que le gustaba una mujer, que la amaba con su corazón, aun si su vida se basaba en ello; pero sabía perfectamente que la alta tenia novia y tal vez la quería.

Se volteo a otra parte _"Aun si fuese el peor error esta noche, quiero disfrutarlo lo mejor posible"_ la lengua de su amada recorrió su intimidad, suaves suspiros salieron de su boca, quejándose al sentir el placer, de un momento paro. Se levanto— ¿A dónde…?— pero no pudo continuar porque tapo su boca con su mano.

Camino a la cocina, cogió unos hielos, regreso y los puso en la mesa de centro, Michiru la miro extrañada -_Tu solo disfruta—_quito el cinturón de su pantalón y lo estiro _–Esa noche fue la primera vez, para ambas y fue algo que no se planeo…- _se puso tras ella, y acaricio sus brazos mientras besaba sus hombros, haciendo que la chica se relajara un poco -_Ni esto tampoco, pero tengo ganas de que esta vez sea mejor—_mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, amarrándole las manos y con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo cubrió sus ojos.

La levanto y sentó en el sofá, abrió sus piernas mientras apenas con la yema de sus dedos las tocaba, poso uno de los hielos en su boca, comenzando a recorrerla, desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza, sin tocar su intimidad solo rozándola. La chica mordía su labio inferior de alguna u otra forma le excitaba la manera en que la tenia, pudo sentir como su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, que sentía se iba a salir de su pecho.

_-Tranquila cariño, no te hare daño- _ empezó rozar el hielo en su intimidad, empezó a introducir un dedo, después otro, hasta el punto de que introdujo cuatro dedos y los movía de una manera tierna, al principio y al rato lo hacía cada vez más rápido, dejando sin aliento a su adorada sirena. Mordisqueo y succiono el clítoris de la chica, provocando jadeos haciéndola temblar, hace mucho no era tocada asi, las manos de su viento recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, hacían que vibrara de placer, las contracciones empezaron a sentirse, agitándole la respiración, quiso mover sus manos y arañarle toda la espalda a la alta, pero no podía, con un suspiro fue bien recibido el orgasmo.

Cuando se tranquilizó la rubia destapo sus ojos y quito el cinturón, dejándola en libertad, cosa que no debió hacer pues pensó haber dejado tan casada a la aguamarina que iba a llevarla a su cama, pero no se dio cuenta cuando esta la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo, quito el sostén, bajo su pantalón junto con su bóxer, dejándola desnuda. Acaricio sus pequeños y firmes pechos, besándola tan intensamente, quitándole la respiración por un instante. Sus manos no podían estar quietas, bajo una hasta el sexo dilatado de Haruka, esta por inercia abrió sus piernas, con la yema de sus dedos lo acaricio para luego poder jugar con su punto tan sensible, jalándolo con delicadeza, escuchando los jadeos de su amante, esta le dio la vuelta dejándola bajo ella, con sus manos recargándose para no aplastarla, se miraron fijamente.

Estaba hecho, sabían que esto era un pecado, el más grande que habían cometido antes, pero no había marcha atrás estaba hecho, si tuviera que haber algún arrepentimiento seria cualquier otro día, en cualquier otro momento, ahora solo querían vivir el hoy y disfrutar de el calor mutuo que se brindaban, el amor las guiaban y sus corazones no estaban tan agitados por ese instante, si no porque eran ellas juntas de nuevo, como si fuese la primera vez o tal vez algo mejor; la oji azul metió sus dedos en su vagina beso su cuello, lo lambio, mordió _–Michiru—_pudo escuchar la voz entrecortada de su amada.

-¿Qué pasa amor?—pregunto sin dejar de mover su mano.

_-Te amo—_

-¿Cuánto?—en sus ojos había algo de duda

-…- no pudo hablar, el orgasmo le llego y susurro el nombre de su amante. Continuaron hasta la madrugada, tumbadas en el piso, cubriéndose con nada, Tenoh entre los pechos de su adoración y ella aferrándola asi misma. _–No quiero que esto terminé…No quiero despertar y no volver a tenerte aquí…Mi amor por ti nunca tendrá cantidad, porque siempre será como el infinito…Y si mañana e de morir, no me importaría porque...—_sus ojos se cerraron del cansancio.

-¿Por qué?—dijo en susurro para no despertarla, sonrió _"Te amo"_ recordó las palabras que le dijo mientras la veía fijamente, se sintió segura…Después de un rato se unió a la oji esmeralda en el reino de los sueños.

**_Continuara…_**

_Notas de autor_

_Perdonen la demora, fueron muchos percances juntos, espero y sea de su agrado el leerlo, tanto como a mi escribirlo…Este capítulo esta relatado a la frase "El león no es como lo pintan", Y es por el simple hecho que en el capitulo anterior hice que Michiru le tuviera que decir algunas cosas tan dolorosas a su viento, aun si ella misma estuviera sufriendo…Bien ahora sabemos porque se caso con Timmy, obviamente no por amor…El amor que se tienen ellas dos ¿podrá ser capaz de destruir ciertos lazos?, recordemos que haru-chan quiere a Nihuru, y a la vez ama a Michiru-san…¿A quién de las dos eligiera?...Próximo capítulo preparen sus pañuelos, un litro de helado y su cobijita xD, porque va hacer algo melancólico, tal y como mi estado de ánimo…_

_Queda cordialmente con ustedes…_

**_Neka Tenoh =3 _**(Usami cx nos dejo por este capítulo, no sé si el próximo nos ayuden, pero bueno u.u)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV: ****_"Dolorosamente amor"_**

_Hey! Hola chicos (a), ¿Cómo están?_

Despertó mirando todo el panorama, se levanto un poco para mirar el bello rostro dormido de su acompañante, sonrió con un dejo de melancolía y se salió de entre los brazos de Michiru, comenzó a vestirse, cubrió a la aguamarina con una sabana de seda, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella observándola detenidamente con ternura _"Cuando duermes te vez tan indefensamente hermosa" suspiro "Eres muy cruel Michiru siempre encerrándote en tu mundo, dejándome sola al instante…Sin darte cuenta que…"_ acaricio sus mejillas con el roce de sus dedos _"Que yo sin ti, no valgo nada, mírame soy una déspota, enojona, fría con sus sentimientos con temor a expresarlos" _sus ojos se cristalizaron pero apretó su puño, para evitar llorar _"¿Por qué sirena?...¿Por qué te tuviste que casar con alguien que no soy yo?"_

_-Fuiste muy injusta conmigo, me abandonaste, me humillaste y te burlaste de mí cuanto pudiste…-_dijo con un poco de rencor en su voz _–__Pero aun así__te amo con todo mi corazón-_ le dio un pequeño beso –_Me voy mi cielo—_ se incorporo camino hasta la puerta y la abrió con mucho cuidado.

_"__Eres y serás la mujer que se gano mi corazón"_ se fue camino a casa, cuando llego tomo su celular y marco un numero, donde rápidamente le contestaron_ –Perdón Tsukino ayer ya no pude contestar, tuve un pequeño percance—_

**_-Lo quieren en España lo antes posible para arreglar asuntos personales de trabajo señor Tenoh—_**

_-De acuerdo, prepara el avión salgo de inmediato para allá—_ sin esperar respuestas colgó, sé retranco contra la pared y la golpeo con fuerza _"No me arrepiento de lo que hice anoche…Pero tampoco me siento orgulloso de mi mismo por hacerlo…La verdad me entregue como hace muchísimos años no lo hacía, con la misma persona, en algún punto eso me llega a emocionar y a la vez me hace sentir pésimo por Nihuru, ella no merecía esto"_ camino hasta su habitación y empezó a empacar sus maletas.

_En la casa de Michiru_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron poco a poco, la empezó a buscar por todo el lugar pero no la encontró, se levanto, cubriendo su desnudes, se sentó en el sillón y busco su celular. Busco su número en la lista de contactos, lo encontró y marco, pero el teléfono lo mandaba directamente al buzón. Tristemente dejo el aparato de lado, paso sus dedos sobre sus labios y cerro sus ojos, recordando la noche anterior –Haruka te necesito— comenzó a llorar. _"__Aun puedo sentir tus caricias en mi cuerpo, tus besos, tus mordidas"_ se fue al baño, y se descubrió, abrió la llave de la regadera. Se miro al espejo y tenía unas marcas en su cuerpo, un chupetón algo notorio en su cuello; sonrió, el agua tibia recorría desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Se fue a su cuarto se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo _"__¿Y si piensa que lo que paso anoche fue un erro ?...Tal vez por eso se fue" _ cambio de postura _"__Yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque sé que me volví a entregar a la persona que amo y siempre amaré con todo mi corazón, porque sé que lo que anoche ocurrió no fue solo por deseo sino por amor…Por ese amor que solo ella y yo nos tenemos"_ y aun así no podía sacarse de la mente que tal vez ruka se había sentido mal por lo que había pasado y esa duda hacia que se destrozara internamente.

_Tres horas después _

Caminaba sin dirección alguna, entre sus brazos una libreta color azul marino, estaba triste sabia que eso ocurriría, que Haru se iría sin decir nada, sin siquiera despedirse, se sintió de alguna u otra forma humillada moralmente; subió a un puente, abrió su cuaderno, del resorte de este saco un lápiz, comenzando a dibujar. El viento la acariciaba, provocando que su cabello empezara a jugar, sonrió al sentir la dulce brisa_. "Es como estar junto a ti, como si tú me abrazaras, siento tu calor junto al mío" _

-Haruka, me haces falta demasiada, es como si necesitara de ti a cada instante…Tenoh te has vuelto mi mayor adicción— sin darse cuenta que en los trazos, estaba plasmándola sobre la hoja de papel.

Por un segundo cerro sus ojos, imaginando la voz de la rubia a su lado….

_En otro lado_

Miro por última vez su reloj este marcaba once cuarenta y uno del día _"Que tarde es" _cogió las maletas, las subió en el asiento trasero de su Ferrari, se adentro a él, reviso el celular cinco llamadas perdidas de Kaioh, negó con la cabeza abrió la guantera del carro y escondió el aparato ahí, queriendo olvidarse por completo de él, después de un rato recibió la llamada de Tsukino avisándole que el avión estaba preparado, sin perder tiempo, se puso en marcha directamente al aeropuerto.

Paso por debajo del puente donde estaba situada Michiru sin darse cuenta, aunque su corazón se había acelerado, pensó que era por los ataques que a veces le daban, sin darle tanta importancia continuo su viaje; en cuanto llego Serena lo estaba esperando, había cambiado, ahora se veía más madura, ya no era la niña llorona y frágil, que hubiera sido capaz de matar a una mosca ahora era seria, a veces un poco cruel en sus palabras, un poco frívola, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre de personas que tal vez no tuvieron la culpa; vestía una falda negra, chaleco del mismo color blusa blanca manga larga, una corbata roja, cualquiera que la viera se imaginaba que era una abogada o tal vez pertenecía a las fuerzas armadas. Arreglo su camisa azul, y apretó su corbata, dando unas palmadas en sus hombros **_–_****_En cuanto llegue avíseme y si se le ofrece algo no dude en comunicarse conmigo—_**le dio una sonrisa de lado, aun así no podía evitar ser tan noble **_–_****_Haruka—_**la abrazo con fuerza, parecía como si esa fuera la última vez, tenía un poco de miedo al dejarla ir sola, y más a la boca del lobo **_-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-_**

**_–_****_No te preocupes pequeña todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo—_** deposito un beso en su frente**_. –Cuida de las chicas y encárgate de que mi hermano no llegue a casa en toda la semana—_**la oji azul asentó con la cabeza. Dos minutos más tarde ruka tuvo que subir al avión, se sentó junto a la ventana, con una mano recargo su rostro, este se veía un tanto serio, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cerró sus ojos al sentir como el piloto comenzaba el viaje_. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con mi sirena?_" se reprochaba a si misma por haberla dejado mientras dormía, saliendo de su casa como un vil ladrón, que se había metido a usurpar una casa ajena, pero a la vez sabía perfectamente que ella era una persona casada y sobre todo con su hermano _"Tú no tienes que ser como Timmy, Haruka… Prometiste ser mejor que él, y ahora es como si fueras el"_ su mano se empuño _"Aunque la ames, es imposible estar con ella, aun si se divorciara tú tienes a Nihuru y no puedes ser tan infeliz de decirle es que no te amo"_

Abrió sus esmeraldas y miro el panorama "_Mi corazón para mi buena o mala suerte tiene dueña, y a ella nunca nadie la podrá remplazar"_ estaba triste, enojada pero a la vez complacida, alegre, había tantos sentimientos juntos que no sabía ni con cual lidiar. Suspiro frustrada, era imposible no estar así _"__Michiru"_ la nombraba una y otra vez queriendo hacerla aparecer frente a ella, besarla hasta que sus labios se cesaran, tocarla, abrazarla tan pero tan fuerte para no dejarla ir ni un segundo _"__Puta vida" _

_Mientras tanto_

Cuando acabo aquel dibujo, miro el cielo alcanzando a denotar un avión que partía, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo "_Que extraño…Es como si…"_ –Haruka estuviera cerca—camino a casa, paso a la tienda comercial para comprar algunas cosas para cocinar.

Salió del lugar, con algunas bolsas en su mano izquierda, su cuadernillo en la derecha, iba a tomar un taxi pero un chico alto se le acerco impidiéndole el paso -**_Disculpe ¿usted es la señorita Kaioh?—_**

-Si así es… ¿Usted es?—

**_-Ayasao mucho gusto—_**se quito los lentes de sol para verla fijamente _"__Te encontré_" **_– _****_¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?—_**la aguamarina lo miro extrañada **_–_****_No se preocupe, no le haré_********_nada malo—_**sonrió con amabilidad.

-De acuerdo—fueron a una cafetería.

**_-Seré claro y preciso señorita Michiru, si no quiere que mi hermana Nihuru y su esposo Timmy se enteren que usted y Haruka pasaron la noche juntas, es mejor que se aleje…Mi hermana adora a esa tipa, y haría cualquier cosa por ver a mi pequeña feliz- _**bebió un poco de café **_–_****_Así_********_que no se interponga entre ellas dos oh…_**-

-¿Oh?—dijo con algo de valor en su voz.

**_-Oh le aseguro que no dudare ni un instante en tomar cartas en el asunto—_**la miro con desprecio por el rabillo del ojo bajando la taza **_–Recuerde que Haruka puede caer en manos equivocadas…Este mundo del narco trafico es muy peligroso—_**se levanto de su asiento **_–Algo malo le podría pasar y eso es lo que queremos evitar ¿o me equivoco?–_** saco un billete dejándolo en la mesa y retirándose **_–Hasta pronto madame- _**

_"__¿Es que acaso toda mi puta vida tengo que lidiar con tipos locos que quieren alejarme de el amor de mi vida?"_ una lagrimilla tonta recorrió su rostro, pero rápidamente la limpio _"¿Dónde nos pudo ver?"_ –Solo fuimos al parque, de ahí a casa, pero nadie nos venía observando oh…- recordó como había pasado un carro verde a toda velocidad mientras ellas iban de regreso a su hogar _"No, no puede ser"_

El día había pasado tan rápido, como si hubiese sido un suspiro para ella, era una noche cálida, no podía evitar pensar en ese tal Ayasao que se le presento de frente, con una amenaza tan directa que ni ella misma se la hubiera esperado; se puso un hermoso camisón transparente, con una bata, peino su cabello, lavo sus dientes y cuando iba a acostarse sonó el celular. Emocionada atendió creyendo vagamente que era Haruka –Hola— la alegría en su voz no podía ocultarse, no quería separarse de ella, simplemente no iba a aceptar eso, esta vez quería pelear por lo que era suyo, por lo que a su corazón le pertenecía, no iba a volver a caer en cuantas amenazas se le tornaban frente a ella.

**_-Michiru, ¿Cómo estás?-_** la sonrisa se le borro inmediatamente al reconocer aquella voz tan frustrante.

-Timm, ya me voy a dormir— puso el altavoz y continuo lo que había dejado pendiente.

**_-No seas grosera y respóndeme como se debe—_**pudo denotar en su voz un estado de ebriedad nada severo.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar— abrió las cobijas para por fin recostarse y descansar.

**_-Que bueno…Solo era para avisarte que me iba con unas prostitutas ¿No te importa verdad?...—_**la chica rodó sus ojos algo cansada por cada tontería que decía el joven, era fastidioso para ella tenerlo que escuchar **_–_****_Ya sé que no lo hace, pero por lo menos finge querida…-_** suspiro, sabía lo que se aproximaba y no quería oírlo deducía que era de nuevo una advertencia con un dejo de amenaza en el pelinegro **_-¿Quieres que tus padres mueran?—_** no quiso contestar, le hizo creer que volvería a ceder como cada una de las veces que lo había hecho –Eso pensé, bueno nos vemos corazón—le colgó.

_"__Bendita la hora en la que me tuve que casar contigo"_ sus ojos azules denotaban tristeza y a la vez preocupación _"__Te extraño mi viento"_ se abrazo así misma _"__¿Qué me diste para que estuviera tan perdidamente enamorada de ti?"_

_Seis de la mañana Madrid, España. _

El avión aterrizó haciendo que las horas en él se le hubieran hecho cortas, una camioneta blanca esperaba por ella, le abrieron la puerta trasera, subiendo su equipaje en la cajuela, la trasladaron al hotel donde quedaría hospedada. Sin ánimos se dio un baño refrescante, se puso una camisa blanca, alzándose las mangas, con un short; sabía que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos laborales lo mas antes posible, o podría tener un conflicto muy serio, pero aún si no podía negar que estaba algo agotada, la cama se veía tan sensualmente provocativa ante sus ojos, que no dudo ni un instante para recostarse y quedar profundamente dormida…

_Era un día común y corriente, caminaba con sandalias sobre la orilla del mar, su pelo bailaba al son del viento su mejor acompañante. Esta completamente sola, las olas tocaban sus pies, se paro mirando el horizonte, el sol estaba metiéndose, dando paso a la obscura noche. Vestía un pantalón blanco, con camisa del mismo color, el deseo de meterse al agua, se saco la ropa, quedando en sostén y bóxer para dama, se introdujo y se fue a lo más profundo que pudo; estaba tibia y refrescante, nado por un buen rato bajo el mar, cuando salió miro la luna resplandeciente, sonrió._

_Sin darse cuenta alguien se había adentrado, silenciosamente se acerco hasta ella, la rodeo por la cintura, recorriendo con besos sus hombros, su cuello, deteniéndose en su mejilla. _

_-Haruka—escucho su dulce voz susurrándole en la oreja._

_-Michiru—se voltio para quedar frente a ella._

_-Me dejaste…- la abrazo con fuerza, pudo sentir el roce de su piel desnuda junto a la suya._

_-No es verdad…- la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarla fijamente -Nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo – su voz era dulce y suave a la vez. –No sabes lo mucho que te quiero—iba a besarla, pero la aguamarina lo impidió poniendo su mano entre ellas dos -¿Qué sucede?—_

_-¿Y Nihuru?—sus ojos se veían un tanto afligidos. -¿Qué sientes por ella?—_

_-¿Acaso importa?—tomo una de sus delicadas manos entre la suya, entrelazándolas –Ahora solo estamos tu y yo, lo demás ya no me importa…Ni Nihuru, ni Timmy—se acerco posando sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzando un beso duradero. _

_-Tienes razón—dijo una vez que se separaron –Pero aun así, esto me asusta…-bajo la mirada_

_-¿Por qué?—_

_-Tengo miedo de volver a perderte—se aferro a ella escondiendo su rostro angelical entre su hombro y cuello. _

_-Luchare por ti a capa y espada si es posible, cueste lo que me cueste, nunca más me volveré a separar de ti—acaricio su cabello. –Mi sirena… Solo mía—_

_-Te amo—pronunciaron al mismo tiempo…_

Despertó de golpe, miro el cojín que sostenía entre sus brazos _-¿Pero qué…?—_ lo lanzo muy lejos, parpadeo un par de veces _"Solo fue…" _pensó _–Un sueño—_completo anonada. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el lavabo, untando un poco de agua fría sobre su cara para luego secarse con la camisa "Se sintió tan real" paso su dedo índice sobre sus labios _"Dios Michiru… ¿Acaso no puedes salir de mi cabeza?" _suspiro profundamente.

**_-Señor Haruka—_**escucho la voz de una joven empleada que entraba aterrorizada a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?— la muchacha se le acerco abrazándola por su cintura.

**_-Vi…Vienen…-_** no pudo continuar, pues tres hombres con arma en mano entraron.

**_-¿Haruka Tenoh? –_** pregunto un chico cabello negro azabache, ojos azules y piel morena, de alguna forma se veía muy terrorífico.

_-Depende— _se saco de encima a la mucama y respondió con frialdad.

**_-¿De qué?—_**contesto un castaño, piel trigueña, ojos zafiro.

_-De quien la busque obviamente—_sonrió con ironía.

-**_No estamos para juegos estúpidos mocoso—_**pronuncio el último con algo de enojo en su voz dando un disparo, Tenoh se quito del lugar con agilidad.

**_-¿Pero dónde demonios esta?—_**pregunto el moreno, apretando los dientes.

**_-Tranquilo Robert no pudo haber ido muy lejos—_**contesto el zafiro, sin percatarse que la rubia esta tras la estufa.

**_-Ven acá mocoso—_**empezó a buscarla, se acero hasta donde ella se ocultaba, sintiendo un merecido puñetazo en su cara.

_-Idiota-_ susurro le quito la pistola, y apunto hacia el pie del moreno haciéndolo caer al suelo.

**_-Hijo de puta—_**se quejo con dolor, disparando como loco.

La rubia aun refugiada checo el cartucho _–__Escuchen bien tengo alrededor de tres balas, así__que no se preocupen tengo la suficiente para ambos y si fallo en uno…- _antes de que pudiera continuar el chico piel blanca, cabello medio rojizo, al que había golpeado empezó a moverse, le soltó un balazo en la nuca _–__Bueno ahora solo quedan dos, así__que hay que utilizarlas bien muchachos—_el zafiro que no tenía ningún rasguño se le acerco, evitando hacer algún ruido para atacarla _–__Ni lo pienses—_se levanto y quedo frente a él la pistola _–__Adiós—_jalo el gatillo. El único que aun quedaba vivo era Robert, quien intentaba sacar unas cuantas balas de su bolsillo, pero la chica le piso la mano _-¿Quién los mando y por qué?—_

**_-N-no te lo diré- _**apenas y pudo contestar.

_-¿Por qué siempre tengo que utilizar la violencia?—_saco una navaja y se la clavo en la mano.

**_-Agrr…-_** aulló de dolor **_–James lo hizo—_**la sangre brotaba cual fuente **_–Vienen mas, porque no lo hizo solo si no con la ayuda de…de—_**murió.

_-James-_ susurro con enojo, busco en los bolsillos del moreno encontrando un celular _–Me las pagaras- _del armario saco varias armas de fuego con cartuchos. _"¿Cómo pudo saber que estaba aquí?"_ abrió la ventana de la recamara, en ese instante entraron varios hombres, los miro de reojo "_Bastardo"_ se aventó, eran aproximadamente diez metros de altura, tal vez no podría sobrevivir pero nada le perdía con arriesgarse más que la vida, pero esa si se quedaba en el lugar seguro la perdería; se aferro al poste de luz _"¿En serio tengo tan buena suerte o soy inmortal?"_ resbalo con cuidado por él, una vez en el suelo, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

**_-Ahí va—_**dijo un joven novato, captando la atención de los demás que rodeaban el lugar. Con su dedo índice apunto hacia el lugar, algunos se subieron a los carros y otros a las motocicletas, persiguiéndola.

_"__¡Mierda!" _cargo una FN Five-seven, Bélgica color negra, empezó a disparar sin dejar de correr, le dio al vidrio de una camioneta blanca, cruzo la calle pasando sobre algunos autos _–Disculpen—_les dijo a los conductores, perdiendo de vista a varios que le seguían. Las motocicletas empezaron a buscarla, hasta que solo uno logro encontrarla, le apunto, la rubia sonrió con burla y jalo el gatillo mucho antes que el muchacho; la moto iba sin tripulante alguno dispuesta a estamparse contra la pared, subió de velocidad en sus piernas y brinco lo más alto que pudo, subiendo en ella, cambio de rumbo en una sola llanta paso entre los coches que se habían parado por el trafico. En su boca un cargador de balas, con la mano derecha sostenía el manubrio para no caer, y con la izquierda la pistola, hace demasiado tiempo vivía con la misma adrenalina que ahora pero esta vez algo la hacía especial, aunque en realidad no sabía qué.

Paso hacia un puente donde era de un solo sentido, por poco choca contra un BMW plateado, pero este rápidamente freno, haciendo que la motocicleta pasara sobre él, todo era tan rápido que ni ella misma podía darse cuenta que estaba a punto de morir, abrió sus esmeraldas lo mas que pudo…

**_Flashback_**

Aun podía sentir la brisa del viento golpeando salvajemente su rostro, el temblor de sus manos, su boca seca, sabía que se había expuesto demasiado, si no tomaba esa curva y no solía poner bien el freno, cargando todo el peso de ese caballo de metal en su mano izquierda, podría haber fallecido en el instante. Pero no fue así, sin embargo salió de aquel choque como si fuera el ave fénix entre las llamas, estaba completamente anonada, cruzo la línea de meta, haciéndose triunfadora de aquella carrera tan peligrosa.

**_-Y aquí tenemos el joven novato Haruka Tenoh, salió victoriosamente de aquel accidente—_**se escuchaba la voz del patrocinador alegre, la multitud gritaba su nombre, aplaudían y chiflaban, algunos arrojaron tarros de cerveza. Pero ella en lo único que pensaba era en cómo había salido ilesa del lugar, un vidrio de su motocicleta se había estrellado y una pequeña astilla se clavo en su mejilla derecha, una vez que bajo. Pudo sentir un dolor tremendo en la mano derecha.

Todos creían que había dejado de conducir con ambas porque quería lucirse, pero no fue así, antes de ganar, había ocurrido un choque entre dos jóvenes que se acercaron demasiado a ella, sin pensarlo bajo la velocidad creyendo que cuando estos dos denotaran que iban a cruzarse pararían, pero no fue así pues dispuestos a acabar con ella aceleraron lo mas que daba el motor, la rubia intento tomar a uno de la parte trasera con todas sus fuerzas, zafándose el brazo, lo soltó y no pudo evitar el daño.

Freno para salvarse ella misma, cosa que hizo creer a los demás motociclistas que subiría mucho mas su velocidad, así que algunos quisieron burlarla y seguir su camino estampándose junto a los otros dos. Comenzó a salir fuego, no sabía qué hacer prendió el motor, aterrada retrocedió una curva, con su mano izquierda y con todo el valor que le quedaba continuo el camino, pensó que explotaría o algo así, pero se equivoco salió viva.

_"__Fue mi culpa_" se reprocho así misma por haber hecho todas esas maniobras, la gente se le acerco para felicitarla, parpadeo y pudo escuchar como el sonido de las patrullas se acercaba, todos se desparecieron, anonada dejo el corcel de metal y corrió para esconderse, se sentía una cobarde imprudente.

Tres meses después de aquel accidente, se corrió el rumor de lo que había pasado, sus amigos le llamaron _"The engine of death"_ se recupero de su brazo, pero nunca pudo olvidar aquel veinticinco de diciembre…

**_Fin del flashback_**

Utilizo el freno, dio un giro realmente espectacular _"Ahora se bien que yo no puedo morir y no lo pienso hacer, porque tengo una vida por delante, no me rendiré a pesar de todo el daño, del dolor y de la sangre derramada, no lo hare_" por fin piso tierra firme, y con su pie resbalo la llanta trasera.

**_-Tenoh sube—_**escucho una voz muy familiar, mientras la puerta trasera de un pointer negro era abierta.

_-¿Seiya?—el_ pelinegro sonrió y afirmo con su cabeza, no dudo un instante más y entro al carro _-¿Qué hacen aquí?—_miro a Yaten y a Taiki, el segundo iba sentado al lado de Seiya.

**_-Lo mismo que tu-_** le dio una M9 el plateado.

**_–_****_Es hora de ver un poco de acción Tenoh—_** dijo Taiki, mordiendo el puro que tenía entre sus labios.

**_-Hace mucho no hacíamos esto chicos—_**dijo Seiya con una sonrisa burlona.

**_-Tienes razón—_**respondieron Yaten y Taiki al mismo tiempo bajando sus ventanas **_—Es ahora o nunca—_**miro por el retrovisor a trece camionetas que se les acercaban.

_-¿Desde cuándo están en este negocio?—_

**_-Eso no importa, tú solo apunta y dispara amigo, apunta y dispara—_**su voz era muy relajada.

Bajo el vidrio y comenzó a atacarlos, muchos murieron en el intento de atacarlos, a pesar de que sus camionetas tenían seis cilindros, y el carro que en donde iba Haruka y los demás tenía cinco cilindros, nunca pudieron ni rozarlos.

_-Mierda—_entro.

**_-¿Qué pasa?—_**dijo mientras seguía manejando.

_-Ya no tengo balas- _

**_-Ten- _** le dio una PP2000. **_–Y deja de lloriquear—_**

_-Esto era lo que quería papa—_sonrió malévolamente, se asomo y volvió a lo que tanto le gustaba, escuchar el sonido de las balas. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que el oji azul freno de golpe, el camino se había terminado. _-¿Qué demonios te pasa Kou?—_le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Las cuatro únicas camionetas que sobrevivieron los rodearon. **_–Puta madre- _** dijo Yaten golpeando el tablero.

**_-Tenemos que hacer algo o aquí nos truenan—_**respondió Taiki.

**_-Tranquilos tengo un plan—_**los chicos lo vieron de manera extraña **_–Escondan varias armas debajo de su ropa— _**hicieron lo que les dijo**_—Bien ahora vengan conmigo—_**todos bajaron del carro. **_–Nos rendimos- _** alzaron sus manos**_ –Háganos lo que quieran- _**

**_\- Vosotros tres no nos interesan, nuestro objetivo es el rubio—_**dijo un señor gordo, moreno, de ojos café claro, pelo blanco; mientras fumaba un puro.

**_-De acuerdo, pero con una condición—_**

**_-¿Y cuál es chaval?—_**respondió.

**_-Que nos dejen de apuntar—_**

**_-Pues eso no se va a poder—_** sonrió, tomando el puro entre sus dedos.

**_-Mírenos somos cuatro contra…-_** comenzó a contar rápidamente Yaten abriendo sus ojos **_–_****_Doce— _** trago en seco. _"__Mina si no te vuelvo a ver, quiero que sepas… Que tu comida era realmente salada, pero aun así__me la comía" _

**_-¿Y cuál es el problema en eso?—_**se alzo de hombros.

**_-Nosotros no tenemos armas y ustedes si—_**el señor los miro fijamente sabia que tenían razón **_–Hagamos esto de la mejor manera- _** el hombre con algo de duda, empezó a bajar su mano sus ayudantes rápidamente entendieron la indicación bajando sus armas. Seiya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tomo a su amiga del brazo izquierdo torciéndolo un poco y lo apretó no tan fuerte, susurro algo entre dientes a la rubia, esta fingió quejarse de dolor, caminaron unos cuantos pasos lejos de Taiki y Yaten **_–Acérquense- _**se detuvieron a aproximadamente dos metros del señor, el moreno se acerco junto con dos más**_-¡Ahora!—_**

La soltó y esta rápidamente empuño sus manos golpeándolos a ambos en la boca del estomago, de sus mangas resbalaron dos navajas, a uno se lo clavo en la tráquea y al otro en el pecho, su camisa se mancho de sangre _–__Agrr esto va a costar para remover…-_ el viejo la iba atacar por la espalda, pero Seiya fue más ágil que le pego en la cabeza desmayándolo al instante. Los dos amigos se sonrieron hasta que la rubia pudo notar que unos cobardes intentaban escapar _–__No escaparan…- _corrió tras ellos, en ese momento cuanto no deseo haber tenido poderes, pero lamentablemente lo único que le quedaban eran sus manos manchadas de sangre; una vez que pudo estar segura de estar lo suficientemente cerca, se arranco los botones de debajo de su camisa dejando ver un abdomen plano a base de mucho ejercicio, saco dos Desert Eagle y comenzó a disparar a los seis hombres que huían, agradeció a su abuelo por haberle heredado tan buena puntería, pues acabo con todos. Sus amigos se le acercaron.

**_-Wou eso fue como de película Tenoh—_**dijo Yaten sorprendido.

**_-Hace mucho no teníamos tanta acción, ¿verdad chicos? –_**Seiya despeino a la rubia.

**_-Jajá buen punto, nos hacía falta un poco de esto—_**Taiki sonrió, pasando una de sus manos entre su pelo.

Estaban tan entretenidos platicando sobre el tema que no se dieron cuenta de que el gordo seguía vivo, de su pantalón saco una Counter-Strike, con ambas manos la sostuvo, apunto hacia Haruka _"__No me falles" _ jalo el gatillo, el sonido llamo la atención de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, la bala paso frente a sus ojos quedaron paralizados, esta llego a su objetivo. La rubia abrió sus esmeraldas y de su boca salió sangre _"__Michiru"_ fue lo único que pensó, al caer al suelo.

El oji violeta se acerco hasta el moreno, miro que con dificultad podía respirar, no dudo ni un segundo en clavarle una estaca en su corazón, este agonizo **_–L-lo mate—_**fue lo último que dijo, sonriendo.

**_-Haruka…Haruka respóndeme— _**la estrujo de los hombros con fuerza **_–Tenoh maldita sea despierta- _** el oji verde se estaba impacientando **_–Despierta puta madre—_**le dio una fuerte bofetada, pero esta seguía sin siquiera quejarse.

**_-Tranquilo Yaten, ya viene una ambulancia—_**dijo Seiya intentando controlar a su hermano, se inclino y lo tomo del hombro **_–Hierva mala nunca muere—_**susurro.

En cuanto los paramédicos llegaron subieron a la rubia en camilla, los tres chicos le siguieron el paso en el pointer, en cuanto llegaron al hospital la enfermera los detuvo en la puerta del quirófano. **_–No pueden pasar—_**

**_-Somos sus familiares—_**pronuncio Yaten con una preocupación enorme.

**_-Lo sabemos, pero no pueden entrar—_**

**_-Yaten—_**reprocho Taiki.

**_-Por favor déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, y esperen en la sala por favor—_**

Sin ánimos hicieron lo que les dijo la chica.

_Cuatro horas después_

Mientras el castaño movía su piel impacienté, el oji azul jugaba con sus pulgares…

**_-¿Cuánto más…?- _** llamo la atención de sus hermanos **_– ¿Cuanto más tendremos que esperar?—_**se levanto de golpe, camino hasta donde había una ventana y miro el panorama **_–Maldita sea— _** golpeo con su pie la pared.

**_-Hey tranquilo Yat—_**se le acerco.

**_-Es que esto no tenía que pasar Seiya- _** su voz se empezó a entrecortar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta **_–Tendríamos que haberlo evitado—_**

**_-Lo sé bien, pero ya de nada sirve reprocharnos a nosotros mismo—_** lo abrazo con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle su apoyo.

**_-Los familiares de la señorita Tenoh—_**llamo un medico.

**_-Vamos—_**le susurro al oído, se acercaron hasta el.

**_-La operación fue un éxito, solo le perforaron un riñón pero está con vida—_**se quito el cubre bocas y sonrió **_–Si gustan pueden pasar a verla—_**

**_-¿Todos juntos?—_** dijo el pelinegro.

**_-Sabes que si Seiya—_**

**_-Gracias Héctor te debo una- _**le dio un apretón de manos.

Se fueron a la habitación donde estaba Tenoh postrada en una cama, con sus ojos cerrados. Yaten se le acerco y la miro detenidamente **_–_****_No, nos vuelvas a asustar así_********_Haru-chan- _** le acaricio su cabello.

**_-Nunca vi a Yaten tan preocupado—_**susurro Taiki a Seiya.

**_-Acéptalo hermano, a todos nos dio un buen susto—_**

**_-Tienes razón, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin esta rubia rebelde—_** se acercaron hasta la cama y la miraron **_–Tenoh te voy a patear el trasero cuando despiertes- _** advirtió.

_-E-eso será m-muy difícil T-Taiki—_apenas y pudo hablar, dándoles una media sonrisa.

**_-¡Con que estabas despierta!—_**se sonrojo el oji verde.

_-Es que…Suenas t-tan n-niño p-pre-ocupado Yat—_su voz era casi audible.

**_-No te esfuerces—_**dijo Seiya **_–Esta vez estoy tan sorprendido de ti— _**acepto.

_-¿P-por q-que?—_

**_-Porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo el motor de la muerte—_**

_-T-tonto—_abrió sus ojos. _–N-no se preocupen estoy bien—_

**_-La hora de las visitas se acabo—_**entro el doctor, con una tabla entre sus manos.

**_-O vamos Héctor apenas entramos—_** se quejo acercándosele.

**_-Lo se Seiya pero tiene que descansar, mañana ya estará dada de alta- _** le guiño el ojo y se fue.

**_-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos—_**los otros hicieron pucheros, no querían dejarla sola **_–_****_Ya escucharon al doc. Mañana ya sale- _** sus dos hermanos salieron, el se acerco hasta ella. **_–_****_Viniste por el problema que te dijo Tsukino, ¿no es así?—_**

_-¿C-como lo sabes?—_

**_-P-porque nosotros somos a los que tenias que ver con tanta urgencia Tenoh-kun—_**dijo con burla en su voz. **_–Mañana sabrás todo lo prometo—_**le dio un beso en la frente **_–Nos vemos amiga—_**se fue.

Una vez sola miro el techo _"Michiru, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito en este instante sirena mía"…_

_A la mañana siguiente (11:55 AM)_

Vendada de la parte del torso salió como si nada del hospital, el carro la esperaba afuera, Seiya le abrió la puerta. _–Gracias por la ropa—_sonrió.

**_-No agradezcas—_**encendió el auto. ****

_-¿Ahora si me explicaras lo de ayer?—_

**_-Veo que no estabas tan anestesiado—_**saco una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno, comenzando a manejar **_–Kaechi nos dijo que hasta que Tsukino no nos diera las indicaciones de que estabas preparada al cien por ciento para hacerte cargo de todo esto, nos tendríamos que seguir pasando por mecánicos- _** expulso un poco de aire **_–No hace mucho ella nos llamo confirmándonos esa misión tan grande—_**

_-No entiendo nada—_iba a tomar un cigarro pero su amigo le dio un manotazo.

**_-El doctor dijo que nada de esto por un mes así_********_que has caso o te volveré a traer- _** lanzo la cajetilla por la ventana **_–El punto es que no somos mecánicos, nos dedicamos a lo mismo que tu… Pero nosotros solo compramos con los Tenoh la yerba es calidad pura y eso nos queda claro, en teoría somos tus trabajadores—_** freno.

_-Eso quiere decir que…-_

**_\- Que estaremos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por ti, y justo este edificio—_**señalo **_–Es como el de Japón, solo que aquí se fabrican armas letales en el primer piso y en el segundo es una maquinaria que hace más fáciles las cosas para la exportación de la droga—_**

_-¿Y para esto tanta urgencia?- _el asintió con la cabeza _–Hay ese Kaechi- _ suspiro.

**_-Mis hermanos y yo nos hemos hecho cargo de él, durante varios años y ahora es tu turno—_** le iba a dar unas llaves.

_-Sei, no me lo tomes a mal pero…-_ miro a otra parte _–Quisiera salir de todo esto, olvidarme de este mundo, ser como antes y no tener unas manos manchadas de sangre de personas indefensas—_

**_-Personas malas—_** interrumpió.

_-¡Pero aun así__seres humanos!…Yo no soy nadie para quitarles sus vidas— _ se exasperó eran tantas dudad en su mente, y en cierto punto recordar a todos los que había asesinado por dinero o por tretas, le hacía sentir mal -_ lo siento_—bajo del carro _–Eres de mi confianza y sé que nunca me fallarías por favor hazte cargo—_

**_-P-pero—_**

_-Por favor Kou—_

**_-De acuerdo—_**

_-Debo ir a Japón, tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar—_ la herida le punzo.

**_-Sube te llevare al hotel por tus cosas—_**

_-N-no quiero estar sola—_se alejo. Miro sus manos _"Soy una asesina a sangre fría, mato por dinero, manche mis manos por ello, ni uno se me ha escapado ni mi propio hermano lo iba a hacer _"recordó cuando lo apunto con su pistola, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla _"Soy la muerte en vida" _ recordó el accidente _"No merezco a nadie"_ la sonrisa de Michiru se le vino a la mente _"Y soy tan cobarde que juego con una persona que solo desea amarme"_ podía escuchar la voz de Nihuru susurrando te amo _" Cuando verdaderamente mi corazón le pertenece a una sola, uso a la otra para querer olvidarme de su recuerdo, pero cierro los ojos y es volverla a ver, a sentir" _

Llego al lugar llamo a una aerolínea pidiendo un vuelo exclusivo en diez minutos, jurando pagar muy bien. Mientras empacaba sus cosas pudo encontrar el aniño de su abuela _"Ocúpalo cuando te quieras casar con la persona que ames, prometiéndole amor eterno" _ recordó las palabras de su abuelo _"Kaechi… Viejo tonto"_ lo guardo en su bolsillo _–Se bien lo que debo de hacer con él—_ se arreglo, y se fue al aeropuerto en una camioneta azul marino. Pago muy bien el vuelo y a las doce y media salió de regreso a Japón.

_Ocho y media de la noche. Tokio, Japón_

Se fue a su casa en su hermoso Ferrari, abrió con severo cuidado la puerta y prendió las luces. Dos mensajes de voz tenía en su buzón, apretó el botón verde y mientras iba a la cocina por algo que tomar estos comenzaron a reproducirse **_**Haruka en cuanto llegues comunícate conmigo…** _**era la voz de Seiya pero no quedo ahí **_**Tenoh te fuiste sin despedir… **_**ahora era Yaten con un dejo de enojo **_**Te extrañaremos** _**se escucho la voz de los tres. Sonrió mientras bebía un vaso de jugo; el último mensaje empezó **_**B-bueno tal vez…Te arrepentiste por lo ocurrido…Y-yo no lo hice… Fui a buscarte a tu casa pero estaba todo intacto…Si llegas a escuchar esto por favor llámame… Necesito hablar contigo**_**

_-Michiru—_susurro y tomo el teléfono comenzando a marcar, no tardaron ni un minuto para responder.

-Hola—pudo escuchar su linda voz.

_-Hola sirena del mar., ¿Cómo estás?—_dijo con felicidad.

-H-Haruka— apenas alcanzo a decir -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste?— comenzó a atacarla con preguntas. -¿estas bien?—

_-Si Michi no te preocupes preciosa, por cierto…-_ metió la mano en su bolsillo _ –Quiero que nos veamos—_apretó con fuerza el anillo _–Es que necesito comunicarles algo—_

-¿Comunicarles?—respondió con extrañes.

_-Si a ti y a Timmy, mañana haré__una comida a las seis de la tarde, ¿Podrían venir?—_ _"__Es mejor que lo haga de una vez antes de que me arrepienta"_

-Um bueno Timmy tiene algo de trabajo así que…- quiso poner una excusa

_-No, no te preocupes yo me encargare de que alguien más se haga lo que él tenía que hacer- _ la interrumpió.

-De acuerdo—mordió su labio inferior.

_-Te quiero Michiru un beso—_iba a colgar pero la aguamarina la detuvo.

-¿En dónde?—

_-En mi casa a las seis de la tarde, preocupará de que tu novio se bañe—_hizo una pequeña broma.

-¡Ja! Si procurare eso— tomo con fuerza el teléfono.

_-Oh cierto que ya no es tu novio si no tu esposo…Lo olvide—_sus tendones se tensaron _–Bueno nos vemos adiós—_prefirió terminar con la llamada. _"Soy una tonta" _ bajo la mirada _–Nihuru- _ empezó a marcarle después de cuatro repiques le contestaron _–Amor ya llegue, ¿Dónde estás?—_

**_-En casa amor, también acabo de llegar de México- _** su voz se oía agotada.

_-Debes estar cansada- _ se retranco en la pared.

**_-Bueno solo un poco, ¿Por qué amor?—_**

_-Es que quería verte—_

**_-¿Lo dices en serio?—_**

_-Claro que si princesa, pero será mejor mañana—_

**_-No te preocupes dime a qué hora y en donde—_**

_-En veinte minutos voy por ti—_sin más colgó, paso una de sus manos entre su cabello despeinándolo _"__No estoy tan seguro de hacerlo, pero solo así__me arrancare ese recuerdo" _ se dio un baño, con cuidado curo su herida _"__Odio tener esto en mi cuerpo"_ refunfuñaba mientras miraba la cicatriz _"__Se ve horrible" _ se vendo con cuidado, tomo una playera negra y se la puso junto con un short blanco, y sus sandalias. _"__No tengo ganas de arreglarme"_ tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y se fue a la casa de su "amada".

Toco la puerta, en seguida Ayasao le abrió mirándola con enojo **_–Tenoh—_**

_-Ayasao- _ se puso en guardia aunque de un momento a otro el dolor de la herida la embargo _"Agrr mierda" –Quiero ver a Nihuru—_

**_-Ella ya no tarda en bajar, espera aquí- _** no la dejo ni siquiera entrar a la casa.

_"__Y ahora ¿qué le hice?" luego de esperar dos minutos más bajo la chica y se le acerco para besarla de una forma lenta. –Hola amor- _ dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

**_-Te extrañe tanto—_**la abrazo con fuerza. **_–Mi Haruka—_**lleno de besos toda su cara.

_-La propuesta de hoy señorita Nihuru—_se le acerco al oído _–Dormir juntas abrazaditas en mi cama, dándonos muchos mimos- _ mordió su lóbulo _–¿Aceptas?—_

**_-A ti te acepto todo mi príncipe—_**se fueron de regreso a su casa.

_-¿Café?—_ dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro.

Se sentó en el sillón **_-No tan cargado y…-_**

_-Con dos de azúcar—_interrumpió, pasando tras ella y tomándola del mentón rozando sus labios _–Ya sé cómo te gusta amor—_se fue a la cocina para calentar el agua. _–Y dime ¿cómo es eso que apenas llegabas de México? –_

**_-Pequeños problemas—_** desato su cabello.

_-¿Ayasao te ayudo?—_ preparo el café.

**_-Jajá eso hubiese querido amor…-_**

_-A ver ¿Cómo está eso?—_

**_-El se quedo aquí, solo fue por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto una vez que estuvimos ahí me dijo cuídate y nos vemos—_**

_-Oh ya—_camino hasta ella para ponerle la taza frente a ella, en la mesita de noche.

**_-¿Y tú dónde estabas?—_** tomo el recipiente y bebió un poco **_–Rico-_**

_-En España—_ se sentó a su lado.

**_-¿Problemas?—_** la miro preocupada.

_-Bueno en realidad es una historia larga—_ acaricio su rostro.

**_-Tenemos toda la noche—_** retranco su cabeza en su hombro.

_-Tienes razón lo que pasa es que…- _ la puso al tanto de lo que le había pasado, contando absolutamente todo. Luego de una conversación muy larga se fueron a descansar, la rubia la tenia abrazada por la espalda _"Michiru"_ quería dejar de pensarla pero era imposible, estaba clavada en su mente y su corazón. A la mañana siguiente despertó desde muy temprano_ "Mas te vale no hacerte el cobarde hoy, recuerda que esto es lo mejor que podrías hacer Tenoh"_ pero la voz de su novia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_**–**__**Buenos días—**_dijo la pelinegra.

_-Hola amor buen día- _le dio un pequeño beso _-¿Cómo amaneciste?—_

**_-Acostada entre tus brazos mi príncipe—_**sonrió.

_-Te amo—_susurro a su oído una y otra vez.

**_-Yo también lo hago y me gusta escucharlo—_**acaricio su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos.

_-Amor tengo algo que decirte—_

**_-¿Y qué es eso amor? –_**

_-Una sorpresa –_ la miro fijamente _–Hoy en mi casa a las seis trae a Ayasao es que esto es algo muy serio—_

**_-No me asuste amor—_**se preocupo.

_-Creo que te gustara—_acaricio su nariz con la suya. _–Tengo que ir a la oficina- _ se levanto.

**_-¿Para qué amor?- _** hizo lo mismo buscando su ropa de anoche.

_-Un asunto pendiente—_tomo sus cosas para el baño. _-¿Quieres venir?—_

**_-No amor tengo que irme hoy vendrán unos rusos—_**se empezó a cambiar.

_-Um de acuerdo—_la tomo con fuerza de la cintura, y beso con ternura e intensidad, jugueteando con su lengua.

**_-¿Y este beso?—_**se sonrojo.

_-¿No te gusto?—_miro a otro lado.

**_-N-no es eso es que me tomaste por sorpresa—_**

_-Te amo—_dejo sus cosas en el baño y la llevo hasta la entrada _-¿Quieres que te lleve?—_

**_-¿Seria mucha la molestia?—_**

_-Bueno un poco— _le dio las llaves de su carro. _–Es de un BMW rojo que está aquí en el garaje—_

**_-Lo traeré al rato—_**beso su cuello **_–Nos vemos—_**se fue al lugar donde estaba situado el auto y lo saco, dándole un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera.

_"__Mi carro"_ fue lo único que pensó, mientras una gota de sudor se posaba en su frente.

**_-Perdón amor—_**dijo abriendo la ventana del coche.

_-Solo procura traerlo entero—_

**_-No te preocupes amor yo sé manejar-_** se fue a una velocidad muy alta.

_"__Moriré si le pasa algo pero no a ella si no a mi bebe"_ lloriqueo.

_Una hora después. _

Luego de dar un montón de vueltas en la casa, se metió a bañar, se puso un traje negro y se fue camino a su trabajo. En cuanto llego lo recibió Serena.

**_-Joven Tenoh como le fue—_** la tomo de su cintura cerca de su herida y se quejo.

_-No tan fuerte bombón—_la chica se separo _–Perdón es que salí herido de España—_

**_-¿Cómo?—_** caminaron hasta su oficina

_-¿Recuerdas a James? – _abrió la puerta.

**_-Si es el maldito que abuso sexualmente de…-_**la rubia la interrumpió.

_-Si ese mismo, mando a sus hombres a cobrarme lo que le había hecho— _se sentó.

**_-Pensé que estaba muerto— _**hizo lo mismo.

_-Yo también pero ahora veo que no es así__—_ saco de su gabinete unos papeles.

**_-Debemos estar al pendiente por si trata de atacarte nuevamente—_**

_-Lo que no me explico al cien por ciento, ¿es cómo demonios sabía que estaba en Madrid?—_se retrancó en el escrito con sus manos entrelazadas.

**_-Eso es muy preocupante—_**puso un folder enfrente de ella.

_-Tranquila—_ tomo lo que le entrego y lo abrió. _ –Por cierto a Timmy dale la tarde libre—_ saco una pluma y empezó a revisar el informe.

**_-Pero dijiste que…-_**

La miro fijamente haciéndola guardar silencio _–Se lo que dije pero necesito a mi hermano para un asunto familiar—_

**_-De acuerdo pondré a Toni para que haga su trabajo—_** la oji esmeralda asintió con su cabeza.

Después de un buen rato en donde hicieron cuentas, sacaron gráficas, fueron a ver los cultivos de la marihuana, hizo algunos cambios de personal, sito a su hermano; _ "__Aun no logró concentrarme" _ se quejo un poco al sentir un fuerte dolor en la herida.

**_-¿Me llamaste?—_**

_-Teníamos algo pendiente- _ se levanto y lo miro fijamente _–Acepto que huelas un tanto a sudor puesto que la carga ha sido mucha, pero lo que me disgusta es esto…-_ jalo su cabello _–Esta muy largo no seas fodongo—_

**_-No tengo dinero para el peluquero—_**

_-¿No tienes?—_se comenzó a burlar _–Bien, bien de acuerdo, dinero a Tsukino que te suba el sueldo- _ tomo su barba _– ¿No me digas que no tienes ni tijeras para rebajarle un poco y darle forma?- _ el negó con la cabeza _–Es sorprendente como el viejo lobo de mar se ha vuelto un…._—prefirió callarse, saco su cartera y le entrego varios billetes _–Ve a la peluquería, cómprate un buen traje y volea esos zapatos- _ le dio la espalda _–A lo olvidaba... También un enjugue bucal y pasta de dientes, te necesito presentable para dentro de una hora—_miro su reloj.

**_-¿Y eso porque?—_**

_-Bueno tengo algo que decirles—_

**_-¿A quiénes?—_**

_-A Michiru, a mi novia y a ti obviamente—_

**_-¿Aquí en la oficina?—_**

_-Jajaja no seas tonto Timmy en mi casa, por cierto date un buen baño que hace falta—_

**_-Pero aun tengo trabajo—_**

_-Solo haz lo que te digo, es una orden—_

El pelinegro la miro con rabia, odiaba tener que hacer lo que le decía, odiaba tener que estar bajo los pies de su hermana, apretó su puño con fuerza queriéndole tirar un buen golpe.

_-Ni lo pienses hermanito—_ se dio la vuelta y le dio pequeños golpes en la cara _–Mejor vete antes de que te ponga a trabajar como negro día y noche—_se le acero al oído _–En el cultivo—_

El chico se separo, negó con la cabeza y se fue _"Pensé que por primera vez ibas a morir" _ marco un numero **_–James me prometiste que la ibas a matar—_**

**_-Bueno eso pensé Timmy pero…-_**

**_-Agrr sabes que mejor cállate no me sirves para nada, eres un pendejo- _** colgó y se subió a su auto, dando un gran portazo _"Me las pagaras Haruka tarde o temprano lo harás" _apretó el volante con fuerza _"Aparte a mi no me huele la boca" _ miro que nadie viniera y con una de sus manos la puso frente a él y soplo _"Bueno solo un poco"_ arranco y se fue.

_Una hora más tarde. _

La rubia atendió a todos como reyes, sirviendo un poco de vino las miradas entre Ayasao y Michiru eran penetrantes, aunque a veces la aguamarina la desviaba a la rubia, quien tenía abrazada a la pelinegra. Timmy de algún u otro modo se veía más guapo arreglado, la plática entre el, su hermana y el oji miel era amena, se habían olvidado por un momento de todo rencor, todos bebían a excepción de la rubia quien tomaba refresco.

Luego de un rato se levanto, captando la atención de todos _–Se preguntaran cual es el motivo en que los he citado—_ los chicos asintieron con la cabeza _–La verdad es que el viaje que he hecho me ha abierto los ojos para darme cuenta que tengo a la persona más maravillosa, hermosa no solo por fuera si no por dentro y que estoy muy agradecido a la vida por haberla cruzado en mi camino…-_ tomo la mano de Nihuru _"¿Por qué tengo que fingir tanto?" _levantándola de su asiento _–Esta princesa a pasado muchas cosas conmigo, desde una pelea hasta una reconciliación con serenata—_la chica sonrió _–Y yo por ningún motivo quiero perder a este angelito bajado del cielo destinado para mí- _ se arrodillo frente a ella.

La aguamarina abrió sus ojos _"Por favor dios que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando" _sus manos se pusieron frías.

_-Aquí frente a nuestra familia Nihuru…- _tomo su mano izquierda _–Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo… —_ metió su mano libre en su bolsillo _"Es buen momento para cambiar de palabras Tenoh" _saco una cajita roja y la abrió.

_"__N-no lo hagas mi amor"_ sus ojos se cristalizaron al mirar aquella escena tan dolorosa.

_-Señorita Nihuru Kakeda, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—_le mostró el anillo de compromiso, mirándola fijamente _"__Por favor di que no, por favor"._

**_-Acepto—_**empezó a llorar lagrimas de felicidad, mientras la oji esmeralda le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular.

_"__Haruka ¿Por qué lo hiciste mi viento?"_ trato de aguantar el llanto.

Los chicos aplaudieron y chiflaron **_–Felicidades Haruka—_**se le acerco su hermano una vez que se levanto, y la abrazo con fuerza **_–Lo lograste hermana—_**_"Mejor para mi ahora te darás cuenta Michiru que yo soy tu única opción y aceptaras casarte conmigo por la iglesia"_ sonrió con maldad.

**_-Pues muchas felicidades cuñado—_**dijo Ayasao sosteniendo la copa de vino **_–Mas te vale cuidarla eh—_**puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó. **_–Hermanita, mira con la sorpresita que bien te la tenía escondida eh jajaja y tú preocupándote—_**miro a Nihuru

**_-Te quiero Aya—_**la abrazo.

Michiru se les acerco sin mirar a ninguna de las dos –Espero que sean muy felices, se merecen lo mejor después de caminar por un sendero lleno de espinas han llegado al paraíso— fingió una sonrisa.

**_-Gracias Michiru—_**dijo Nihuru _"Perdóname pero creo que esta vez gane"_

-No agradezcas Nihuru—busco los ojos de su ex rubia -¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Haru?—

_-Etto—_miro a su prometida, ella asintió con la cabeza. _–De acuerdo, permiso chicos… Ven vamos- _ se apartaron del lugar una vez a solas _-¿Y qué pasa Michi?—_

-¿P-por qué?— quería una buena explicación

_-¿Disculpa?— _la miro extrañada, sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?— levanto la vista y se miraron fijamente.

_-Bueno yo…- _ pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Acaso olvidaste como me susurrabas los te amo el sábado?—reclamo.

_-Lo que paso fue un error—_pronuncio mirando a otro lado.

-¿Eso crees?—

_-Si estoy muy arrepentido de eso, tú eres casada—_

-Iba a divorciarme—

_"__¡¿Qué?!" _ Parpadeo un par de veces.

-Aun sin importarme las amenazas a Timmy, las malditas cartas que recibía y aun soportando que ese tal Ayasao me haiga buscado para decirme que debía alejarme de ti… Iba a divorciarme porque no lo amo, porque tú eres la dueña de mi corazón… ¡Porque solo a ti de amo!—comenzó a llorar.

_-¿Cómo que amenazas? ¿Cuáles cartas? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!- _ pregunto incrédula.

-Pero ahora veo que eso no te importa, solo te deseo lo mejor y se feliz—se dio la media vuelta –Discúlpame con Nihuru— la rubia la tomo del antebrazo –Déjame Haruka necesito estar sola—la soltó, salió de la casa.

Las gotas de lluvia pudieron ocultar muy bien sus lágrimas…

_"__No te asombres si te digo lo que fuiste __  
un ingrato con mi pobre corazón,  
porque el fuego de tus lindos ojos negros  
alumbraron el camino de otro amor…"_

Se quedo intacta no podía creer lo que había escuchado de su boca, por ella se iba a divorciar _"No es verdad, no lo es" _

_"__Y pensar que te adoraba tiernamente  
que a tu lado como nunca me sentí,  
y por esas cosas raras de la vida,  
sin el beso de tu boca yo me vi…"_

Corrió sin rumbo alguno, buscando respuesta en el viento, el cielo compartía su tristeza….

_"__Amor de mis amores  
Vida mía...  
¿qué me hiciste?  
que no puedo  
consolarme  
sin poderte contemplar.  
Ya que pagaste mal a mi cariño tan sincero,  
lo que conseguirás  
que no te nombre nunca más..."_

Regreso con los demás, susurro algo a Timmy y el asintió con la cabeza, iba a marcharse pero Ayasao le sirvió otra copa _"Luego iré a buscarla"_ pensaba mientras bebía.

**_-¿Y Michiru?— _**pregunto Nihuru.

_-Recibió una llamada de sus padres y tuvo que irse—_ mintió.

**_-Espero volver a verla—_** bebió un poco de vino.

_-Veras que si amor—_la pelinegra la beso, correspondió _"Michiru no vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez sirena" _estaba realmente preocupada.

_"__Amor de mis amores  
si dejaste  
de quererme,  
no hay cuidado  
que la gente  
de esto no se enterará...  
¿qué gano con decir que un gran amor cambió mi suerte?  
Se burlarán de mí_

¡Que nadie sepa mi sufrir!"

_Se refugió en una casilla telefónica, abrazando sus piernas "¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me dijiste te amo, lo pronunciabas y estúpidamente creí que era verdad… Haruka te amo" _

**_Continuara…_**

**_N.A_**

_Buenos días/ tardes o noches segundo el horario que se tomen en leer. Es un gustazo saludarlos de nuevo después de muchísimo tiempo, el cap. Anterior fue algo así__de mientras para hacer notar que no he dejado la historia y que si habrá final. xD gracias por los comentarios fueron de mucha ayuda. Por ahí teníamos una deuda pendiente que era de un capitulo extenso y pues aquí lo tienen, por si tardo de nuevo en actualizar (es broma xD no me maten) ojala les guste y bueno la verdad mientras lo escribía comía helado jajaja como lo dije anteriormente, aunque pues no es tan triste ¿verdad?... En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Queda cordialmente con ustedes…_

**_Neka Tenoh =3 y Usami CX _**


End file.
